Crossroads
by normisihb
Summary: Historias paralelas en un cruce de caminos, historias en donde los encuentros son posibles gracias a la imaginación de un grupo que visualizo a dos chicos tan parecidos y distintos al mismo tiempo:Terry Grandchester y Edward Cullen la combinacion perfecta
1. Prefacio

CROSSROADS

**Crossroads**

**Prefacio**

El fuego entro con ímpetu por mi garganta y se iba alojando en mi torrente sanguíneo. Literalmente estaba viviendo un infierno y pedí que solo terminara rápido. Mis pensamientos se alojaron en dos verdes iris y pensé que si estaba próximo a morir, quería hacerlo pensando en ella, seguí luchando para no gritar ante el inhumano dolor que estaba sintiendo y me enfoque con todas mis fuerzas en recordar cada uno de sus rasgos. Su tenacidad, su ternura, su pureza de alma, su honestidad… ella lo había sido todo para mi.

Ahora que esta tan cerca la muerte y la promesa de un re encuentro mis sentidos se aletargan a pesar del fuego que esta recorriendo mi cuerpo y que lo sacude con fiereza, concientemente se que detrás de el, esta la felicidad de saber que en cualquier instante la volveré a ver.

Cierro un momento los ojos mientras pienso en mi madre, la única que logro convivir con aquel espectro que solo se dedico a vagar sin rumbo entre tinieblas, esperando este día. Mis pensamientos se centraron en otro par de ojos color chocolate, tan intensos. Como ella misma y tan rebelde como yo, desafiándome desde el primer día y en la que encontré un poco de tranquilidad. Ella hubiese ocupado un lugar diferente si así lo hubiésemos querido. Pero el hubiese no existe, y ahora, en la entrada hacia la muerte puedo decir que no me arrepiento de nada, si lo hiciera seria como exigir jamás haberla conocido…

TIG.


	2. Cap 1 La aventura comienza

CROSSROADS

Esta historia nacio de una obsesion, de la innigualable atraccion que tiene Terry Grandchester sobre Noemi y sobre mi (al igual que sobre miles de fans mas). Todo comenzo como un juego, con las constantes comparaciones de dos seres que nos habian robado el aliento y que amenazaban con jamas salir de nuestros corazones.

Asi nacio Crossroads, como una invitacion por parte de mi querida amiga Noemi a crear un mundo alterno en donde los dos hombres mas atractivos del mundo se unieran en una historia de drama, amor y pasion. Esperamos que la disfruten tanto como nosotros disfrutamos escribirla.

Gracias Noemi por invitarme a compartir tu historia!

Capitulo 1

La aventura comienza.

**La vida siempre parece dar vueltas hasta dar como resultado ****reencuentros, unos agradables otros no tanto, sin embargo verlo con aquel poderoso magnetismo que es su característica personal hace que la bilis revuelva mi estomago y mi corazón salté de alegría.**

**¿Contradictorio verdad?**

**Esa es la historia de mi vida, vivir de contradicciones, del amor al odio y del odio al amor.**

_**Isabella Swan**_

Vivir y respirar sin él había sido una tarea titánica que venía llevando a cabo las veinticuatro horas del día, sin tregua ni cuartel; mi mente y corazón se habían acostumbrado a llevar por siempre aquel dolorcillo que los recuerdos traen consigo, recuerdos dulces la mayor parte del tiempo, salvo aquella amarga despedida y la cruda realidad… él no me amaba.

"_Será como si no hubiera existido"_

Y eso intentaba aparentar, imaginar que todo había sido producto de mi imaginación, momentos dulces y felices… y aquellos que plagaban los recuerdos tristes.

Y con mi realidad a cuestas es que llegue a Canadá para cursar finalmente la universidad, a petición de mi padre. Nunca entendí el por que, los motivos que lo orillaron a mandarme tan lejos, y aunque pude haberme negado, no lo hice quizás por que mi espíritu de lucha estaba mas muerto que nunca. Un suspiro involuntario escapó de mis labios mientras pensaba en otro cambio más en mi vida... alguien, alguna vez me dijo que los cambios dolían… y durante la mayor parte de mi vida estos habían sido constantes y dolorosos. Desde muy pequeña mi destino estuvo marcado por el dolor y el cambio.

Mire sin apasionamiento el bullicio de los estudiantes que corrían de un lado para otro unos en busca de su horario otros para entrar a clases; los recién ingresados se veían el rostro intentando encajar en aquel escenario, para mi era la repetición de una película mas.

Levante la mirada y vi el gran edificio que tenía ante mi, nada del otro mundo: un cerro de cemento y ladrillos. La campana anunciando las clases resonó por todo el plantel y hordas de jóvenes corrieron para resguardarse en los salones, me alce de hombros, no queriendo avanzar y al mismo tiempo mi sentido de responsabilidad me gritaba que ya era hora de despertar y poner manos a la obra.

Reaccione al segundo timbrazo y entre al recinto estudiantil con paso lento y seguro, sin ser conciente de la belleza fría del lugar y de lo irónico de la situación, Bella quien adoraba el sol se encontraba metida en un lugar donde el astro rey era un lujo que raramente se veía por ahí.

Entre al salón de clases sin tomar conciencia de las miradas curiosas de los alumnos ya reunidos y mucho menos de la mirada desdeñosa del profesor de matemáticas que me miraba de manera reprobatoria ante mi impuntualidad, lo ignore olímpicamente mientras tomaba asiento en el único lugar que había y que era el ultimo de la fila, masculle entre dientes mi suerte, sin embargo me consoló el hecho de que al menos estaba a lado de los ventanales y con mucha suerte mi torpeza no hizo acto de presencia.

La clase dio comienzo y como siempre una parte de mi cerebro se concentro en las lecciones mientras la otra parte observaba sin mucha atención el paisaje melancólico de afuera, sin tomar nota de nada y al mismo tiempo de todo, pasarían un par de minutos cuando visualicé como una camioneta ultimo modelo aparcaba en el estacionamiento, sin mayor interés continué mirando y entonces mis ojos se abrieron a la par al distinguir un grupo de seis muchachos que bajaron del vehiculo.

-Señorita Swan - me reprendió el profesor que me miraba furioso desde el pizarrón, la parte conciente de mi cerebro hizo que girara el rostro pese a que me moría por bajar corriendo y comprobar lo que mis ojos habían visto, sin embargo de nueva cuenta cumplí con lo que me había solicitado _"Será como si no hubiera existido"_

--

Levante la mirada por instinto como si algo o alguien me hubiera llamado, sin embargo todo estaba tranquilo nada fuera de lo normal, precisamente mis hermanos y yo habíamos decidido llegar mas tarde para no llamar la atención y pasar desapercibidos si es que eso era posible.

Mire a Alice y Jasper que sonreían con complicidad, la cara bonita de mi hermana se veía radiante gracias a los constantes mimos, luego pose mis ojos en el rostro de Rosalie y Emmet, ella miraba con evidente fastidio el lugar, mientras el grandullón de mi hermano le decía las muchas ventajas que tendríamos aquí, sin embargo mi hermana se veía no del todo convencida y sin mucho entusiasmo.

"_Edward sal de mi mente" – _solicitó molesta y yo asentí.

Luego pose mi mirada en la delicada figura de una joven de cabello negro y finas facciones, parecía fascinada ante la actitud arrogante de Rosalie y de vez en cuando sonreía ante la desesperación de Emmet, Alice y Jasper también se unieron a ella y entre los tres intercambiaron un rápido dialogo que preferí leer en sus mentes.

Una media sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la bella chica de cabellos negros iluminando ya de por si sus perfectas facciones, no deje de mirarla con una mezcla de ternura y remordimiento al mismo tiempo, ella desvió sus ojos para posarlos en mi persona y mi cuerpo reacciono ante la mirada sensual de ella.

-Edward – me dijo con una dulce voz que iba acorde con su hermosa estructura.

-¿Si Sarah?

-Tengo la sensación que aquí seremos felices – comento ella.

-Lo serás Sarah lo he prometido – respondí acariciando su frió rostro.

-Lo se, confió en ti.

Sentí como un par de grilletes se cerraban en torno mío y yo los acepte sin replica alguna, ese era mi castigo ante el pecado que había cometido en contra de aquella que ahora me miraba con una adoración total… esa seria la perfecta condena, mientras ella me amaba yo añoraba otros ojos los cuales se quedarían perdidos entre mis recuerdos.

Continuara…


	3. Cap 2 Reencuentro

Capitulo II

Capitulo II

Reencuentro.

_**Doloroso y agridulce recuentro, que traes recuedos, revives memorias y liberas lágrimas... penosamente no puedo negar que te espero… **_

_Isabella S._

El profesor repitió la pregunta para comprobar que yo estaba en otro planeta y que esa era precisamente la actitud que un joven universitario debía evitar. Ahora se suponía que debíamos ser responsables de nuestros actos y de nuestros estudios y yo en estos momentos era el claro ejemplo de la irresponsabilidad. Con las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza decidí no volver a pensar en nada que no fuera la escuela. Charlie había gastado bastante de sus ahorros para su retiro y lo menos que se esperaría de mi era que aprovechara esa oportunidad.

La clase era monótona y aun así, forcé mi mano para seguir el paso del profesor. Pero la puerta se abrió de súbito y todas las miradas se dirigieron a la nueva distracción. Con reticencia levante la vista, ¿Quién podría ser tan despistado como yo?

"_Estoy loca, por fin he perdido la razón_" -fue lo primero que pensé al ver el rostro perfecto que aparecía en mis días y noches. Aunque mi mente no le hacia justicia a sus rasgos, sabia que este era el sueño mas real que había tenido desde aquel día en el bosque.

Sacudí la cabeza con energía para despabilarme pero algo estaba mal, ese no podía ser un sueño, su caminar perfecto, sus rasgos esculpidos por algún artista, su aroma que llenaba cualquier lugar en él que se encontraba, todo estaba ahí. Todo lo que yo recordaba de aquel ser perfecto estaba a unos cuantos metros de mi. Cerré los puños con fuerza y me obligue a respirar. Estaba segura de que en cualquier momento me desmayaría frente a todos y quería comprobar que estaba despierta.

-Al parecer los nuevos alumnos aun no han aprendido a leer sus horarios-masculló el profesor tratando de avergonzarlo.

Como si hubiese dicho su nombre en un grito desesperado, él volteo hacia el rincón en donde me encontraba y por fin nuestras miradas se encontraron. Fueron unos segundos y pude ver sorpresa y otra cosa de la cual no estaba segura, se giro para recibir con desagrado el discurso sobre la puntualidad del profesor y la orden de tomar asiento.

Nuevamente sus ojos dorados volvieron a fijarse en mi, pero yo le ignore y él con paso seguro camino para tomar asiento en la banca contigua a la mía. La historia se repetía y yo deseaba con fuerza que comenzara de nuevo, pero esta vez tomaría la segunda opción. La que debí tomar el día que lo conocí.

El miedo, la ira y el dolor me invadieron de forma automática. Si él estaba ahí, significaba que su familia también. De modo que debía trazar una ruta de escape. No podía permanecer en esa universidad. No iba a pasar nuevamente por el dolor de su indiferencia, ni le daría el gusto de verme destruida.

El profesor retomó la clase y comencé a garabatear lo primero que mi mente intentaba captar mientras de reojo vi como el escribía igualmente sin parar. Conté mentalmente los segundos de cada minuto y mientras mas lo hacia, mas lejos estaba la hora de terminar. Media hora, veinte minutos, diez minutos… ¿Qué había hecho malo en la vida para recibir un castigo como aquel? No me consideraba una mala hija ni una mala persona como para sufrir la angustia por la que estaba pasando. Quería voltearme y encararlo. Hacerle todas las preguntas que habían llenado mi mente en la última hora. Reclamarle por haberme dejado y romper mi corazón. Quería gritarle que lo odiaba –aunque no fuera cierto- y decirle que lo ultimo que quería en la vida era volverlo a ver.

La campana sonó y junte mis cosas lo más rápido que pude, no quería verlo irse nuevamente, así que antes de que el profesor terminara de dar indicaciones sobre nuestra primera asignación salí corriendo de ahí.

Sabia que tenia que detenerme, correr era un peligro mortal para mí, pero aun sentía su aroma cerca y no estaba en condiciones de un enfrentamiento. No me percaté del joven que intentaba al mismo tiempo que yo abrir la puerta, hasta que choque con él, maldije por ser tan terriblemente torpe.

-¿Estas bien? –me pregunto mientras extendía su mano hacia mi, yo torcí mi gesto ante mi mala suerte, de entre toda la gente por que él.

-Lo siento, fue culpa mía-le dije mientras intentaba recoger mis libros a toda prisa y evitarme sus burlas.

Sentí su mirada clavada en mi rostro.

-Creo que no estas bien – aseguro mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme y tomaba mis libros al tiempo que se fijaba en mis manos que temblaban como hojas y mi respiración agitada delataba mi frenética carrera.

-Solo necesito salir de aquí – Atine a decir mientras le arrebataba con fuerza mis libros.

-Definitivamente no estas bien – afirmo mientras me miraba con curiosidad - será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que te desmayes – la voz profunda y extrañamente amable de mi interlocutor me distrajo, con sumo cuidado tomó mis libros para escoltarme hacia la salida, le seguí como corderito, mi único consuelo es que él no era el cazador.

Llegamos a su auto en un silencio incomodo, con desesperación vi como buscaba las llaves al tiempo que pensaba que me iría lejos de ahí esa misma tarde. Necesitaba recoger mis pocas cosas que aún estaban empacadas en la casa de los Granchester y regresaría a Jacksonville con Renee.

-Estúpida- fue lo primero que mascullé al recordar que pude haber aceptado la universidad de Florida de la que Renee me había hablado.

-¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto con fastidio, era obvio que me había escuchado, menos mal que no sabia leer mentes, sus ojos delataban curiosidad, molestia y algo mas – es obvio que algo te altero.

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando controlarme y no parecer loca e histérica ante sus ojos.

-No es nada.

-Si no es nada, te parece que continuemos en la escuela, no es bueno faltar el primer día de clases – su voz aterciopelada y burlona me saco de mis casillas.

Aspire no se que era peor si regresar a enfrentarme con mis pesadillas o pasar una hora mas con aquel insufrible muchacho.

-De acuerdo – opté por lo primero sin saber el por que – solo dame unos minutos y regreso, tu adelántate.

Sus ojos brillaron con cierta burla al oír mi petición, era obvio que el no recibía ordenes con tanta frecuencia y sospeché que no me haría caso. Mi estomago se revolvió, sin embargo me senté unos segundos en la acera para intentar calmarme. Si regresaba en ese estado, seguramente se daría cuenta lo mucho que me afectaba su presencia. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sin poder evitarlo, comencé a llorar, con sorpresa vi como me abrazaba y aquel aroma a maderas asalto mis sentidos, recordé nuestro primer encuentro, por cierto nada agradable.

_Gracias a mi padre y a la buena voluntad de mi madrina, una conocida dama de sociedad divorciada, amiga de Renee y de Charlie, me instale en la ancestral mansión en donde vivía con su único hijo._

_Terrence Ian Grandchester , un nombre igual de kilométrico como el mió fue lo primero que pensé al conocerlo, para después soltar un suspiro al sostener entre mis ojos una mirada molesta y desdeñosa, tuve que desviar mis ojos al detectar el desagrado en sus penetrantes ojos, lo mire con disimulo, no podía negar que era muy atractivo con aquel pelo castaño y ese aire de autosuficiencia que inevitablemente me irritó y molestó, pero sus ojos llamaron mi atención, eran una extraña combinación entre azul y verde._

_-Soy Isabella Marie Swan – me presenté extendiendo mi mano a la que miro con desagrado, como si fuera una serpiente de cascabel, aquella reacción fue un balde de agua fría y una extraña sensación de Deja vu me asaltó… el nombre de Edward se formo en mis labios pero tal como me llego, lo deseché._

_Se alzó de hombros y extendió su mano cortésmente, después de todo suponía que contaba con una educación británica herencia de su padre y de la que constantemente Charlie me había presumido antes de venir._

_-Ian – respondió con cierta resistencia pero con cortesía, un extraño hormigueo me recorrió y retire mi mano con rapidez, en su rostro se dibujo una media sonrisa de arrogancia y yo maldije mi reacción – madre, te veré en la noche._

_-Pero Terry apenas acabas de llegar cariño – alego Eleonor su madre._

_-No me digas Terry – mascullo el joven furioso ante el apelativo y luego suspiro como si con ello se arrepintiera – no tardare, prometo llegar temprano._

_-Esta bien – acepto Eleonor conteniendo lágrimas de frustración en sus hermosos ojos, no pude dejar de ver como la figura elegante de Ian o Terry salir por la puerta y dedicarle unas cuantas verdaderas ¿como se atrevía hablarle así a su madre?_

_Agaché mi cabeza ocultando mi desagrado ante el odioso muchacho, Eleonor se giró y me tomó de las manos._

_-No hagas caso Bella, mi hijo es un tanto ermitaño._

_-No te preocupes Eleonor es posible que tengamos poco contacto._

_Eleonor frunció el entrecejo y me percate de mi impertinencia._

_-Lo siento yo no quise._

_-No pasa nada cariño, sé que Terry puede ser un tanto desagradable a la primera impresión pero es joven estupendo ya lo iras conociendo, él se encargara de llevarte todos lo días a la escuela._

_Debí haber abierto los ojos con sorpresa y desagrado porque en el rostro de Eleonor se dibujo su incomodidad. _

_-Creo que había olvidado decirte que están en la misma universidad. Bueno olvidémonos de Terry, cuéntame como estuvo tu viaje. _

_-Normal – respondí sin entrar en detalles._

_Ella sonrió._

_-Vaya, tu y Terry tienen mucho en común._

_Un comentario que deje pasar, sin saber que Eleonor no estaba tan lejos de tener razón._

Regrese de golpe al presente mientras cerraba mis ojos deseando que mi dolor y mi llanto desaparecieran junto con Ian pero al parecer mis deseos seguirían pendientes para cualquier ser superior que existiera, porque mi dolor se incremento e Ian permanecía serio y hermético a mi lado.

-Tu no eres de las que lloran por cualquier cosa Isabella – me dijo extendiéndome un pañuelo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?– le cuestione aun con el sabor amargo de mis lágrimas.

-Solo lo sé – manifestó irritado para luego indagar en el mismo tono - ¿alguien te molestó?

-No, solo es un ataque de nostalgia.

El clavo sus ojos en mi rostro y sacudió la cabeza, obviamente no me había creído.

-Es algo que no me interesa – alego finalmente – será mejor que entremos a la cafetería para tomar algo, se que no desayunaste y de todas formas ya nos perdimos la siguiente clase.

-Lo siento – me disculpe sin mirarlo a los ojos, me sentía torpe por haber cedido a mis debilidades.

-No te disculpes – respondió sin dar mayor importancia.

-Quiero ir a casa – solicite casi en una suplica él giro su rostro sin ocultar su curiosidad.

-Necesitas beber algo y la cafetería esta aquí. Además sea lo que sea que hayas visto-continuó- huir no va a solucionar nada - Fue más una orden que una sugerencia por lo que tuve que levantar el rostro, dispuesta a enfrentar mi pasado.

Fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras nuevamente me ayudaba a incorporarme, entramos a una gran cafetería que a esta hora estaba bastante solitaria salvo por uno que otro joven. Mi suerte era tan mala que en el fondo sabia que los Cullen estarían ahí, y no me equivoque.

Al verme entrar se giraron al mismo tiempo, lo primero que detecte es que había un rostro nuevo, pero no le tome importancia pues el deseo de salir corriendo en dirección contraria hizo que me diera la vuelta en cuanto visualicé entre ellos el objeto de mi tristeza, Ian pareció intuir mi reacción y me tomo de la mano con gesto preocupado y molesto, me giro hacia él para susurrarme al oído.

-No se que diablos pasa contigo Isabella pero no querrás dar un espectáculo aquí.

-No se lo que quieres decir – intente soltarme pero era demasiado fuerte no tanto como "él" pero si lo suficiente para retenerme.

-Por tu actitud puedo percibir que te encontraste algo que no deseabas encontrar aquí – masculló mirando al grupo de vampiros mientras le daba un suave beso a mi cabello.

-Tu que sabes – le respondí molesta ante la intima caricia e hice acopio de mi autocontrol para sosegar mi temperamento, odiaba que me hablara con esa arrogancia tan característica en él

-Conozco esas dolorosas emociones mas de lo que tú crees- revelo con melancolía - daría lo que fuera para no tener esa comprensión.

-Vamonos, por favor – masculle.

-No, vas a beber algo y a tranquilizarte, lo que sea que te molesta puede irse, tu te quedas-volvió a ordenar. ¿Por qué todos los hombres se creían con derechos a decirme que tenía que hacer?

Aspiré profundo, clavé mis ojos en los turquesa de él, en su mirada pude percibir ternura mezclada con compasión que de inmediato se convirtió en un mudo reto, mismo que fue suficiente para darme valor y continuar, no quería parecer débil ante él y mucho menos ante Edward y su familia. Ian pareció intuir mi determinación porque sonrió ufano y nuevamente me tomó de la mano para arrastrarme hasta una mesa casi junto a los Cullen, imitando a Ian pase a su lado con paso seguro y lento al tiempo que intercambiaba una mirada con Edward, solo un segundo, que pareció suficiente para dejarle en claro que su presencia me era indiferente y por lo tanto innecesaria.

Continuara…


	4. Cap 3 Sensaciones

Capitulo III

Capitulo III

Sensaciones

Sensaciones.

_El cielo y la tierra se estremecieron en cuanto cruzamos nuestras miradas, por un instante pude sentir su odio, su rencor y por cada poro de su piel transmitía un gran resentimiento._

_Sencillamente no era lo que yo esperaba y mucho menos lo que yo buscaba, encontrarla nuevamente, era una maldición mas añadida a mi inmortalidad._

_Sensaciones y emociones terminaron empaquetadas dentro de mi corazón, aquel que no palpitaba, pero que sentía tal dolor como si fuese un simple mortal, quizás después de todo, aun conservaba una parte que todavía era humana… paradójico y estremecedor._

_EAC_

Quise saltar en cuanto aquel idiota posó sus labios en Bella, en mi Bella, que dolorosamente aceptó la caricia, solo ella era capaz de estar con un tipo al que apenas si se le podían leer los pensamientos, era como si un manto de tristeza los mantuviera ocultos y apenas se permitía externarlos, los vi acercarse tomados de la mano y la furia se apoderó de mi, Alice colocó sus finos dedos en los míos en un intento de calmar los instintos asesinos que me embargaban.

"_Calma Edward no puedes hacer nada, tu tomaste la decisión por ambos"- Alice._

"_Edward no cometas una imprudencia tu lo decidiste así"-Jasper._

"_Déjala, no queremos problemas, suficiente la has lastimado"- Rosalie._

"_Será mejor que te tranquilices, aunque pensándolo bien no me duraría ni tres segundos quitarlo de tu camino"-Emmet._

"_¿Qué pasa Edward?"- Sarah._

Los mire a todos y fingí estar tranquilo sin embargo la mirada de Sarah era bastante interesante; en cuanto Bella y el tipejo pasaron a nuestro lado, sus ojos adquirieron un tinte de tristeza y sorpresa, quise ver que era lo que le sucedía pero había bloqueado sus pensamientos, no le di mayor importancia, estaba bastante dolido con la fría mirada que Bella me había dedicado y mas interesado en saber que diablos había entre ella y él.

Nuevamente intente leer los pensamientos del tipo aquel, tratando de descubrir si había algo mas entre ellos, sin embargo mis intentos eran fallidos, solo podía ver la tristeza que cubría su mente, solo me permitía visualizar vagamente su dolor, su melancolía, emociones tan similares a los mías que de inmediato comprendí que aquel muchacho también había sufrido una gran perdida, sentí cierta conexión y un poco de compasión, sentimientos que no duraron mucho tiempo, pues en cuanto le vi tomar nuevamente la mano de mi ex-novia, mis instintos asesinos volvieron a lastimarme certeramente, un punto débil de mi ser, golpe que se potencializó cuando el dulce olor de Bella recorrió mi ser, los celos traicionaron mi expresión, pude constatarlo en cuanto él me dirigió una mirada cargada de burla, que casi me lanzó sobre su humanidad: Jasper intuyo mi rabia y de inmediato me tranquilizó, nuevamente pude contenerme, mientras él con arrogante caballerosidad la escoltaba hacia la salida, no deje de pensar que era un gesto bastante raro en un joven de su edad y de su época.

-Payaso – musite y Alice alzó una de sus elegantes cejas.

"_Es bastante atractivo, Bella tiene muy buen gusto"_ – pensó Rosalie con burla e interés .

"_Tiene tus mismos modales Edward, todo un caballero_" alego Emmett con burla y por un segundo mi mirada se poso amenazante en mi hermano.

Apreté los labios furioso pero como me lo habían recordado sabiamente mis hermanos, había sido decisión mía y de nadie mas.

"_Será como si no hubiera existido"_

Ciertamente era que yo ya no era libre de tomar mis propias decisiones, sin embargo el principal de mis motivos estaba más callada que nunca. Nuevamente la alarma señalaba la siguiente clase, con una mueca me levante y le tendí una mano a Sarah, ella me observo curiosa para luego dedicarme una bonita sonrisa cambiando por completo su semblante, aligerándome un poco la tensión, correspondí su sonrisa al tiempo que aspiraba la delicada esencia a rosas que desprendía su cabellera, muy diferente al de Bella.

El día se hizo insoportable, para variar compartía cuatro de las siete clases con Bella y su guardaespaldas, que en todo momento estuvo al pendiente de ella, sin embargo Sarah mantenía una extraña tristeza en sus ojos y Bella una de dolorosa indiferencia; cuando salimos de clases pude ver un BMW negro que era de los pocos autos lujosos que se encontraban en aquel lugar, inmediatamente supe quien era el dueño en cuanto miré a Bella subir junto con el tipo que indague se llamaba Terrence. Con rapidez tomé una decisión, me despedí de mis hermanos, Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie que comprendieron mis razones y no formularon pregunta alguna.

-Cariño nos vemos en la tarde – le dije a una sorprendida Sarah.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A realizar una tarea con urgencia para Carlisle, prometo llegar en la tarde para ir a cazar.

-Te esperaré – me susurró depositando un breve beso en mi mejilla yo solo atine a besar su frente sin poder dejar de sentirme avergonzado por lo que iba hacer.

--

El trayecto lo hicimos de manera silenciosa, el poco tiempo que llevaba viviendo bajo su techo me había percatado que Ian era un ser bastante solitario, meditabundo y de gran carácter, sin embargo también era un ser sensible y noble; en repetidas ocasiones le había oído declamar con el corazón los versos de Shaskeapere, de Mario Bennedetti, entre otros, era culto pese a su edad y un caballero cuando no estaba de mal humor aparte de ser un excelente jinete y extrañamente odiar que lo nombraran Terry.

Detrás de esa fachada de fortaleza física, anímica, de arrogancia y apatía, era un ser atormentado y amargado, la servidumbre murmuraba que su carácter se había agriado después de su ultima novia, lo cual despertó ineludiblemente mi curiosidad femenina al querer saber mas de la chica en cuestión, sin embargo debía ser honesta y reconocer que pese a todo, Ian tenia cierto carisma que indudablemente me atraía y repelía al mismo tiempo, definitivamente me liaba con los tipos equivocados.

"_No solo me atraen los problemas, también los chicos malos"_ sonreí ante la ironía del asunto pero de inmediato deseché el pensamiento.

Llegamos a la mansión familiar que me recordaba a la de los Cullen y antes de que yo pudiera darle las gracias bajó del auto y se retiro sin decir palabra, suspiré entre molesta y divertida al comprender que aquel teatrito montado en la universidad había sido en beneficio de Edward y al no tener la misma audiencia Ian había perdido todo interés.

"_Competencia"_ – pensé burlona y al mismo tiempo sin saber por qué, resentida y desilusionada.

Sin embargo mi molestia se acrecentó cuando a mi mente llegaron escenas de Edward besando tiernamente a aquella chica, apreté los puños mientras la rabia recorría mi ser sin saber el por qué, al parecer la Bella resignada y muerta emocionalmente comenzaba a resucitar.

"_No puedo huir, tengo que enfrentarlo de nuevo para poder continuar"_

_--_

Bella era una joven hermosa, no me cabía duda, sin embargo tenia la palabra "problemas" tatuada en la frente. Furioso conmigo mismo tomé a mi yegua favorita y salí a montar olvidándome por completo de la hermosa joven que tenia viviendo bajo mi techo, antes que otra cosa debía poner las cosas en orden y hablar con ella antes de que se formara una opinión diferente, aunque algo me decía que Cullen y Bella habían tenido que ver, la fragilidad que mostró en la cafetería había sido suficiente para saber que efectivamente algo sucedía entre los dos, algo tan fuerte y delicado que había bastado para que mi sentido de la caballerosidad se activara; en ocasiones como esa detestaba ser tan honorable. Recordé al joven de cabello dorado y mirada amenazante, definitivamente ese había sido el aliciente perfecto para montar todo ese escenario, no tenia excusa, estaba metido en un buen lío y sinceramente lo que menos me interesaba era tener que lidiar con una molestia como lo era Bella, pero si algo me chocaba era tener que soportar miradas de autosuficiencia y definitivamente la de Edward Cullen había sido suficientemente insoportable para tener que marcar limites, aunque debía reconocer que sus hermanas eran preciosas, sobre todo aquella chica de cabellos negros que me recordaba a alguien de un pasado que ya estaba muerto y enterrado.

Apreté los labios con furia sin embargo mis pensamientos una y otra vez se dirigían a Bella y a Edward Cullen.

"_Competencia" – pensé mordaz._

Había pasado mucho tiempo aburrido y melancólico. Tal vez Bella significaba problemas pero… ¿Cuándo había huido ante una posible diversión asomándose en el horizonte? Ver celoso a Edward Cullen era definitivamente una diversión y si lo estaba por mi mejor, mucho mejor.

--

Vi como el caballerito entró al establo después de dejar a Bella sola en el auto. Cualquiera pensaría que habían tenido una pelea de novios, sin embargo, los pensamientos del idiota ese no iban dirigidos en ese sentido. Así que no eran novios, entendí entonces perfectamente por qué Bella le había seguido el juego. Ella siempre trataba de reprimir las cosas desagradables y ese joven era la tabla de salvación que ella necesitaba al verme otra vez. Aun así sentí ganas de matarlo en la cafetería al ver sus labios posarse en el cabello de Bella, me carcomía el ácido de los celos al saber que el tenia su aroma tan cerca y que podía tocarla como yo lo hacia… antes…

Las clases fueron un martirio, su aroma era más fuerte que nunca. Pensé que con los años de ausencia podría hacerme inmune si es que alguna vez volvía a verla. No fue así. La fuerza de su esencia me golpeaba incluso con mayor fuerza que la primera vez, pues no solo había vivido con ese aroma por seis meses sino incluso llegué a probar la extremada dulzura de su sangre. Moví la cabeza frenéticamente para desechar los pensamientos e intenté mantener la cabeza fría. Me debatía entre hablar con ella y quedarme ahí mirándola a lo lejos. Esta vez ella sabría que yo estaría cerca y ya no podría pasar las noches como antes. Sarah se daría cuenta y empezarían las sospechas.

Estábamos atrapados. Nosotros no podíamos irnos nuevamente sin levantar las sospechas de mi prometida y Bella no podría darse el lujo de irse a otra universidad, jamás le regresarían el dinero invertido y seria injusto que por mi culpa su futuro corriera peligro. ¿Pero entonces habría que estar juntos hasta encontrar una solución? Yo no podría estar lejos de ella nuevamente y aunque se que tendría que alejarme no iba a dejar que ese Romeo de quinta volviera a besarla. La siguiente vez lo mataría.

Bella salio del auto, podía sentir la tristeza de mi amada aun a lo lejos. Se recargó un momento en el auto y suspiro. Tenia que tranquilizarse si no quería tropezar y caer. Mis suposiciones eran equivocadas, Bella intentaba tranquilizarse por otro motivo. Se había estado preparando para enfrentarme.

-No se a que has venido, aunque prefiero que me lo digas de frente a que te escondas-dijo a penas en un murmullo. Sabía que el único que podía escucharla era yo.

Suspire resignado. Cientos de veces intenté olvidar esos detalles que me habían hecho amarla como loco. Era demasiado perceptiva para mi gusto.

-Hola Isabella –noté los rápidos latidos de su corazón al sentir mi presencia y aún mas, al escuchar la frialdad aparente con la que decía su nombre.

-Hola Edward –contesto aparentando la misma frialdad que yo utilizaba - Supongo que esta no es una visita de bienvenida

-Isabella, esta ha sido una desafortunada coincidencia-dije más para mí, pero ella lo escuchó. Sus ojos mostraron por un momento un gran dolor y me odié aun más por seguir siendo el causante de aquello.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo Edward. No tienes que venir a recordarme nada. Tu secreto esta a salvo. En cuanto pueda me iré de aquí.

-Lo siento

-Yo también

-Siento mucho lo de…

-No tienes que disculparte por nada Edward, mis malestares no tienen nada que ver contigo. Nada en mi vida tiene que ver contigo y créeme si te digo que de haber sabido que te encontraría aquí, sin duda hubiera elegido otro lugar. Si lo que te preocupa es que yo intente algo… -y su tono adquirió cierta melancolía que nuevamente disfrazo por odio- estas equivocado… y a salvo. Tu estas en mi pasado.

Y sin decir más entro a la casa. Esa era la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo. La mujer que se levantaba con dignidad de cualquier caída y encaraba los problemas con valor. Esa era la mujer que no desearía jamás volver a perder…

--

-¿Te encuentras bien hija? Pregunto Eleonor al ver que le daba vueltas al tenedor.

-Si

-Isabella tuvo un mal día madre- respondió la voz aterciopelada de Ian.

-¿Problemas en tu primer día en el colegio?

-Me sentí mal por un momento pero ya estoy mejor

-¿En verdad estas mejor? –fue el comentario sarcástico de Ian y con una disculpa me levanté del comedor y salí al jardín.

El viento frío despejo mi mente. Había tomado una decisión y tendría que apegarme a ella. Terminaría el semestre y pediría mi traslado a Florida en cuanto pudiera. Huir, tal como lo había dicho Ian, no me ayudaría, pero menos me ayudaba verlo todos los días y mucho menos junto a esa joven tan hermosa.

Siempre supe que no lo merecía, todos los días al mirarme al espejo lograba ver todas las imperfecciones que me hacían inmerecedora de Edward Cullen. El tiempo se encargó de comprobarlo. El se había cansado no solo de mí sino de mi habilidad para meterme en problemas. Al ver a esa joven que seguramente era una de ellos, confirmaba que él nunca me perteneció.

Nuevamente las lagrimas amenazaron con salir, pero al escuchar la puerta abrirse detrás de mi las limpié con disimulo.

-Toma –me dijo esa voz hermosa mientras me daba un suéter.

-Gracias-fue todo lo que pude contestar mientras mirábamos el cielo en silencio.

Ian no dejaba de sorprenderme. Siempre hacia las cosas que menos esperaba. Por momentos parecía frío y distante, a veces era tan tierno y protector y otras podía ser odioso. Nunca actuaba como la gente esperaba y eso me molestaba y me mantenía a la defensiva.

-¿Hablaste con él?-pregunto de manera casual y a pesar de estar enojada por su atrevimiento decidí ser honesta, aunque me sorprendía que fuera tan receptivo.

-No le dije todo lo que quería solo le recordé su lugar en mi vida.

-El pasado no esta en su lugar si aun aparece en nuestro presente.

-¿Como sabes?

-No necesito saber todos los detalles para entender que fue alguien importante en tu vida Isabella. Parece que tú recuerdas el pasado todos los días y el pasado puede ser considerado un mal mortal y fulminante… al que enfrentas o superas.

-¿Tu ya superaste tu pasado Ian, o ese consejo solo se aplica a los que estamos a tu alrededor?

Mi respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa y sin decir mas entró a la casa, al igual que Edward, subestimaba mi capacidad para observar. Podía estar muerta en vida, pero compartía la casa con él y su madre y me había dado cuenta de la tristeza en su mirada. La misma tristeza que yo veía todos los días reflejada en el espejo.

Continuara…


	5. Cap 4 El juego

Capitulo IV

Capitulo IV

El juego

_Quizá no fue el tiempo ni el momento, el argumento de antaño no tiene lógica ni razonamiento, sin embargo sé que la vida es así… hay tanto que hubiese querido compartir y transmitir en cada beso en cada caricia que mi mente y mi corazón tenían pensadas hasta quedar contigo alma con alma, cientos de cosas que se quedaron en el aire, muchos deseos congelados indefinidamente… ¿como seria si ese día no te hubiera dejado partir? … ¿como seria besar tus labios cada amanecer? … poder beber de tu aliento, reflejarme en tu mirada y soñar con desesperación ¿como seria…amar sin lastimar? _

_EC_

-¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?-pregunto Sarah al verme sentado frente al piano.

-Creo que si

-No voy a exigirte explicaciones, eso no va conmigo ni con nosotros Edward pero si necesitas decirme o confesar algo puedes hacerlo.

-Estoy bien –le tendí la mano invitándola a sentarse junto a mi. Odiaba mentir pero no sabia que hacer. No podía hablarle de Bella. Los celos eran malos consejeros y para un vampiro de a penas dos años, podía ser el detonador perfecto para probar la sangre por primera vez. Aunque Sarah siempre había sido tierna y dulce, aun no sabia cual podría ser su reacción al enterarse de mis sentimientos por aquella maravillosa humana.

Recordé que Carlisle había sido bastante claro en cuanto al tema de Bella se refería.

_-Hablarle de Bella a Sarah, hará que sienta curiosidad y si algún día se encuentra con ella…_

_-Ni siquiera lo digas_

_-Sabes a lo que me refiero entonces. El lazo que Sarah ha formado es intenso Edward. Ella ha encontrado paz y tranquilidad gracias a tu compañía. Es reservada y tierna, pero si se siente amenazada…_

_-No voy a dejarla, tome una decisión Carlisle y voy a respetarla- le dije tratando de convencerme mas a mi mismo que a él._

Sarah era una gran compañera, podía soportar a la perfección los momentos de silencio que yo necesitaba, podíamos platicar de miles de cosas y reír cuando mi humor me lo permitía. Si la hubiese conocido antes tal vez la historia seria diferente, tal vez…

--

"_Maldición"-¿_porque no podía cambiar mis materias? ¿Acaso todos los alumnos debían ser tan consientes de que elegir, y lamentarlo por si mismos al semestre siguiente? Mis intentos por cambiar mis materias fueron en vano y con pesar tuve que dirigirme a mi primera clase.

Al entrar me arrepentí de haber llegado al colegio tan temprano. Solo había un par de chicas y él estaba sentado nuevamente junto a mi_. "Diablos"_

Abrí el primer libro que alcanzó mi mano y comencé a leer.

-Isabella-escuche mi nombre y no era él quien me llamaba. Levante la vista y ahí estaba Ian, con su hermoso rostro y sus perfectos ojos azules mirándome con ternura. Sabía la razón de su amabilidad y aun así no evitó que mi corazón latiera de manera extraña.

-Olvidaste tu bolso en el auto.

-Gracias- murmuré con los ojos fijos en mi bolsa. No me atrevía a levantar la mirada y tampoco podía voltear a otra dirección. Me tenían atrapada.

-¿Edward Cullen verdad? –fue la pregunta que Ian le hizo y fue cuando pude levantar por fin la mirada. En el extremo cercano a mí, la conocida y huída figura observaba todo con atención. Sus ojos estaban completamente negros. El coraje los ponía de ese color y me pregunte que era lo que le molestaba de Ian. Lo vi moverse con agilidad hacía donde nos encontrábamos y brevemente mi interior tembló ante lo que pudiera suceder.

-¿Terruce Grandchester no es así?- cuestionó no sin una sonrisa mordaz.

-Ian – contestó el otro enfatizando su nombre y mirándolo con cierta rabia.

-Te veré a la salida Isabella -Ian se despidió enfatizando mi nombre. Estaba tan enfadada con él que decidí que preferiría caminar antes de aceptar que me llevara a casa.

-De acuerdo Terry – respondí a sabiendas de lo que me ganaría y no me decepcionó cuando se giró y clavó una profunda mirada en mi, le miré de manera inocente, él suspiro de manera teatral, se giró no sin antes esbozar una sonrisa de medio lado. La misma sonrisa torcida que amaba del chico a mi lado.

Edward no nos quitaba la vista, se veía realmente furioso, mas que eso, parecía un depredador a punto de acabar con su presa y creo que Ian era el platillo principal, me alce de hombros y volví a fingir que leía no sin antes ver que sus ojos volvían a su color normal y nuevamente volvió a respirar. Yo no volví a mirarlo durante un buen rato.

--

Salí entre molesto y divertido, realmente Bella era un estuche de problemas con letras mayúsculas en muchos sentidos, era perceptiva, inteligente y hermosa en definitiva una joya rara en medio de tantas piedras.

El juego se estaba poniendo bastante interesante. Los contrincantes nos habíamos presentado no sin ganas mutuas de destrozarnos, el rostro de Edward era invaluable y aún me pregunto como contuve las ganas de reír ante semejante despliegue de celos. El la amaba tanto o incluso más que antes, de eso estaba seguro. También estaba seguro que era un idiota por haber dejado a Bella.

Distraídamente caminé hacia los jardines era la única hora en que Bella y yo no estábamos juntos, cavilé un segundo en ese hecho, extrañamente a excepción de matemáticas, yo compartía todas la materias con ella… suspiré exasperado al comprender que eso era un favor especial de mi madre…

Llegué hasta uno de los jardines mas lejanos y con descuido me dejé caer en el césped, levante mi mirada hacia el cielo buscando comprender los sentimientos contradictorios que sentía, una parte de mi gritaba que me alejara corriendo y regresara a Inglaterra, seria mas fácil lidiar con mi madrastra y otra que hiciera un esfuerzo por conocer a Bella. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por un extraño estupor, intenté por todos los medios abrirlos pero no podía, fue entonces que sentí una extraña presencia y como una mano acariciaba mi frente, extrañamente sus dedos estaban fríos y sin embargo aquella caricia guardaba una calidez añeja, me esforcé por tratar de enfocar quien era responsable, pero mis ojos se negaban a obedecer y se cerraron por completo, suspiré al sentir un rico olor a rosas tan dolorosamente conocido, _Dios_ pensé con molestia _no otra vez_, su imagen había sido parte alguna vez de mis sueños para terminar siendo una de mis peores pesadillas… intenté por todos los medios posibles contener su nombre en mi garganta e impedirle salir por mis labios que tenían prohibido su nombre, no fue necesario, sentí como unos labios fríos acariciaban mi mejilla acallando mis recuerdos.

Pude finalmente salir de aquella extraña situación sin saber a ciencia cierta que había sucedido, me incorporé y busqué con la mirada sin saber qué, pero me encontraba totalmente solo, posiblemente era mi soledad que me gritaba su ausencia, furioso conmigo mismo regresé al plantel decidido a olvidar el episodio, la siguiente clase era Literatura inglesa, una de mis materias favoritas pero antes tenia que pasar por Bella. Cuestioné por segunda ocasión mis motivos para ayudarla… comprendí que definitivamente yo solo me estaba metiendo en un buen lío.

Llegué justo cuando la alocada jovencita salía a punta de tropiezos, sonreí divertido al verla equilibrarse para esquivar a otra chica, me pareció que nadie le dirigía la palabra y ella tampoco hacia el intento por hacer amistades. En cierto sentido Bella era algo solitaria.

-Hola – saludé con un gesto, ella elevó su mirada al tiempo que orgullosa levantaba su barbilla. De sobra conocía aquel gesto, lo suficiente para saber que tendríamos una batalla verbal.

-No quiero un guardián Terry- repuso con molestia- se cuidarme yo sola.

-No lo pongo en duda – respondí divertido – pero creo que a menos de que prefieras mi compañía tendrás que confórmate con la de Cullen, tu decides.

Bella giró los ojos cómicamente arrancando una sonrisa de mis labios, para luego contraatacar y caminar al mismo tiempo no tuve opción mas que seguirla pese a la rabia reflejada en los ojos de Edward pero yo no era de los tipos que se asustaban a la primera y no iba a comenzar el juego demostrándole que le tenia miedo así que sostuve solo un segundo su mirada en un franco desafío, antes de continuar con Bella.

-Te llamé Terry y no vi molestia alguna ¿acaso hemos cambiado ya nuestra relación? – cuestionó con malicia.

-Touche señorita, dos veces me has llamado por un apelativo que no me agrada.

-¿Será por que aun la recuerdas? – cuestiono y rechiné los dientes; definitivamente era demasiado perceptiva.

-No es asunto tuyo – alegué con fastidio.

-Ni el tuyo mi asunto con Edward, puedo yo sola, no necesito a dos machos marcando territorios, ni jugando por un premio que definitivamente ninguno de los dos van a obtener– reclamó y desvié mis ojos entre divertido y fascinado, se veía realmente bonita cuando se enfadada; me cuidé de no comentárselo así que preferí sentir la molestia por su rechazo.

-¿Y quien ha dicho que se necesita de un premio para jugar? Volver loco de celos a alguien puede ser un premio fascinante.

-Eres tan poco observador, Edward no esta celoso.

-Tú, no eres hombre así que confía en mí esta vez- la vi suspirar con melancolía

-Estas demente Terry, ves cosas que realmente no existen

-Edward siente algo muy intenso por ti, deberías observar la manera en que reacciona cuando nos ve juntos

-Deberías ver la preciosa novia que tiene

Recordé la joven de hermosas facciones y pelo negro que lo acompañaba y guardé silencio. No pretendía convencer a Bella de que Edward la amaba. Ese idiota tendría que convencerla por su cuenta. Pero si tenía novia las cosas cambiaban…

- Y eso que tiene que ver – gruñi en cuanto me dedico esa mirada cargada de burla.

-Mucho y no quiero que te metas – respondió molesta.

-Entonces dejaré que lo resuelvas tu sola - le dije con un tono impaciente.

-Terry – me detuvo tomando mi mano y sentí una corriente eléctrica como aquella primera vez que la vi – por favor tampoco quiero estar sola.

No supe que hacer ante su rechazo y la fragilidad de su sonrisa, en sus ojos había tal melancólica que acepté aquella tregua sin pensar en las consecuencias…¿Qué le había hecho Cullen para reducirla a tal estado?

--

_La vida tiene una manera extraña de cruzar nuestros caminos, desencuentros y reencuentros siempre marcaron nuestro destino y sobre todo el amor que siempre tu tuve desde que te encontré en aquel crucero en medio del Atlántico, quien me lo iba a decir que serias parte de mi antes y después de la muerte… no es queja solo es una condena en donde tu ausencia es mas dolorosa y tu presencia la muerte segura de mi alma._

_SCC_

Traté de no mirarlo a los ojos, me dolía enormemente no poder ser del todo sincera y su estado de animo no era el adecuado para hacerlo, delineé con la mirada aquel perfecto ser, su cabello dorado al igual que sus ojos hacían una preciosa combinación que yo había heredado después de que me otorgara otra vida, dejando en mi pasado un par de pupilas verdes, le vi acercarse con paso molesto con aquella elegante manera de andar que hizo que mi duro corazón diera un vuelco al recordar un andar tan similar y al mismo tiempo tan diferente mientras Edward lo hacia como un depredador, él lo hacia con aristocrática arrogancia, de alguien que consigue todo en la vida.

Suspire porque no había vuelta de hoja, tomé mi decisión y sin querer me condené a una existencia sin él. Sin embargo no todo estaba perdido, tenía a Edward que se había convertido en un apoyo constante.

-Hola – le saludé con una sonrisa mientras rozaba sus fríos labios, había atracción era cierto pero nada que igualara lo que una vez en mi vida humana experimenté y que me llevé de recuerdo a la inmortalidad.

-Hola – respondió con desgana al tiempo que se llevaba el dedo índice y pulgar para tomarse el tabique nasal señal de que estaba alterado.

-Te noto molesto.

-No es nada – respondió abriendo la puerta de su Volvo.

-Edward – me giré para mirarme en sus ojos, noté infinidad de emociones ocultas bajo su fría apariencia quise consolarlo pero algo me indicaba que seria imposible, tan imposible como el que yo lograra algún consuelo – cariño, se que algo sucede, lo intuyo – hice un ultimo intento solo para obtener respuesta un gruñido de negación.

-Disculpa tu no tienes idea – me tomó de las manos para mirarme y fue entonces que los vi, ella parecía un tanto molesta pero sus ojos la desmentían, era obvio que se divertía, mientras él insistía con alguno que otro argumento tan conocidos para mi.

-Vamos Isabella prometo portarme bien – aquel tono profundo y dulcemente aterciopelado llenó mis sentidos, giré mi rostro para ocultar mi expresión ante los ojos de Edward sin embargo no pude dejar de mirar a la chica, era bella no había duda… pero no era su estilo.

-¿Acaso tu lo sabes? - de pronto me preguntaron con rabia, giré mi rostro para mirarme en aquellos ojos dorados percatándome del terrible error que había cometido.

Continuara…


	6. Cap 5 Distancia

Capitulo V

Capitulo V

Distancia.

Languidezco en la noche interminable  
ceñido a la añoranza clandestina  
de un día cuya luz aún me ilumina,  
de un encuentro de entrega inagotable.

Se fue, no la retuve, soy culpable,  
y el clavo siento de esa amarga espina;  
su recuerdo me envuelve, me fascina,  
me inmoviliza y se torna vulnerable.

Oh, si pudiera andar en retroceso  
para recuperar su último beso,  
y su piel adosar contra la mía…

Esa piel que mis dedos aún perciben,  
labios que absorben, manos que en mí escriben…  
cómo aborrezco tanta lejanía.

Francisco Alvarez Hidalgo.

Los días subsecuentes no fueron nada divertidos yo parecía un trozo de carne en medio de dos leones dispuestos a disputarse el bocado, Terry que ahora me permitía llamarlo de ese modo no permitía tregua alguna en relación a Edward, como si tuviera un radar instalado o intuyera los movimientos de mi amado vampiro, se aparecía en los momentos adecuados, en la cafetería, en la biblioteca, en fin siempre estaba pendiente de mi persona a tal grado que en la universidad las chicas hablaban de un romance entre nosotros, muy lejos estaban de saber la verdad. Llegando a casa la situación cambiaba y la actitud de mi arrogante ingles se volvía de total indiferencia. Un juego que ya me estaba cansando, como era de esperarse, mi vampiro estaba furioso pero lograba controlarse a pesar de que daría todo por estrangular a Terry y yo también.

Aquella ocasión no fue diferente, llegamos a casa en un mutuo silencio; de nueva cuenta salió de su coche para salir huyendo en su caballo y digo huyendo por que era literalmente lo que hacia para no escuchar mis constantes quejas en relación a su actitud, con ganas de ahorcar a un mortal y quemar a un vampiro decidí dar una vuelta por la vasta propiedad, llevaba ya un par de meses y era la primera vez que me sentía con animo para salir de mi enclaustramiento, sonreí divertida al recordar mi sobrenombre y que definitivamente me hacia honor : "Sor Torpeza" , solté una carcajada por las ocurrencias de Terry, porque a parte de tener muchas manías poseía la habilidad o defecto, que se yo, de poner el sobre-nombre perfecto a cuanto ser vivo o persona tuviera la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino.

"_Es mas fácil recordarlos de esa manera que por su nombre"_ - se justificó cuando lo amonesté por llamar a Rosalie "Señorita toda vanidad" y por llamar a Edward "Otelo de quinta"

Pase rápido a la cocina para avisar a Eleonor, aquella dama era un sol muy distinta a su rebelde y autocrático hijo.

-¿Vas bien abrigada cariño?

-Si, de acuerdo a las normas de Terry creo que si.

Ambas sonreímos al verme con botas, pantalones ajustados y una chamarra.

-Bien cariño ya sabemos que mi hijo llegará tarde a la comida así que tomate tú tiempo.

Le sonreí con agradecimiento y salí con paso enérgico soltando maldiciones para liberar la tensión ya que por experiencia se que uno de ellos las escucharía, las entendería y por lo tanto terminaría furioso, en cuanto al otro tendría que esperar un poco mas para decirle unas cuantas verdades, con ese pensamiento optimista me adentré hacia el bosque canturreando alguna que otra canción hasta llegar a un hermoso claro, tan parecido a uno que dejé en Forks, busqué en donde sentarme mientras algunos rayos de sol intentaban pasar por las espesas nubes, cerré mis ojos respirando aquel aroma silvestre y con la bella imagen de Edward brillando como un diamante en mi mente.

Cuando los abrí cuatro vampiros me miraban con abierta curiosidad, no pude evitar sonreírles.

-Hola – saludé al ver cierto recelo en sus ojos.

-Vaya pensé que nunca volverías hablarme – me dijo Alice sentándose a mi lado con aquella gracia que tanto le envidiaba.

-No lo creí conveniente – respondí tajante haciéndome a un lado.

-Nosotros no te hemos hecho nada Bella – alegó Jasper.

-Es cierto – y pude sentir un poco de tranquilidad, cortesía de aquel rubio vampiro.

-Yo te quería como una hermana – comento Emmet en modo dramático y teatral.

-Yo igual a ti – respondí con ternura.

-Bella – fue la única palabra que salio de los labios de Rosalie.. Seguramente había llegado hasta ahí arrastrada por Emmett y aunque su mirada no era tan dura, aun permanecía con ese semblante frío y distante.

Nuevamente el silencio y la tensión se establecieron entre nosotros.

-Bella, él esta sufriendo mucho con esta situación.

-Alice yo no sabia que ustedes estaban aquí, si hubiera sabido antes…

-No es solo eso, él esta muy preocupado por ti, por volverte a tener cerca, ¡ay Bella!… si tú supieras… -me dijo Alice con tristeza y mi furia se desató interrumpiéndola.

-Y si tú supieras Alice lo que yo pasé en todo este tiempo, créeme que no estarías del lado del supuesto sufrimiento de Edward. ¿Acaso la bella señorita que siempre esta a su lado no le es suficiente?

-Sabes que no se trata de eso – gruñó Rosalie en defensa de su hermano cuidando su tono.

-¿Entonces?- pregunté mordaz y una oleada de tranquilidad me invadió. Volteé a ver a Jasper con enojo, quería sacar mis sentimientos y él me lo estaba impidiendo.

Otro revelador silencio y comprendí que ellos no me dirían la verdad.

-Creo que ya entendí – comenté incorporándome y mirándolos con frialdad.

-¡No! – Rosalie me detuvo – No creo que estés entendiendo, pero nosotros no vamos a explicar. Esto es entre tú y Edward y mis hermanos solo querían saludarte.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con Edward, escuché perfectamente sus peticiones cuando me dejó en aquel bosque – revelé sin poder evitar sentir todo aquel dolor y angustia que me ocasionó su marcha - comprendí su mensaje y lo acepté a tal grado de casi acabar conmigo misma, ¿Qué mas quiere?

-Tú no amas a ese chico – alegó Emmet enfurruñado y Rosalie le dio un profundo codazo.

-¿Qué Rose? ¿Qué dije?-preguntó adolorido sobando con teatralidad el brazo.

-Ahora no – alegué con rebeldía -pero podría ¿acaso es mejor Edward que él Alice? – Cuestioné irritada, ella bajó la mirada y entendí que había visto algo en sus visiones – solo cumplo el capricho de Edward, es lo que él quería, que me relacionara con mi propia especie, ¿no es lo que ustedes buscaban cuando se fueron sin decirme adiós?

Alice me miró con infinita tristeza, Jasper bajó la cabeza avergonzado, Emmet parecía un niño regañado, solo Rosalie pareció entender.

-Mi hermano solo quería lo mejor para ti – susurró Alice.

-Yo sólo lo quería a él – alegué con la misma intensidad y los cuatro Cullen bajaron la cabeza derrotados.

Suspiré conteniendo mi rabia, ellos no eran culpables y no merecían que los tratara de esta forma pero aun me lastimaba pensar en los motivos que tuvo para irse y abandonarme y concluí que era por que no había amor por parte de él.

Decidí dejar los reproches a un lado. Esa no era yo y ellos no tenían la culpa. Me sentía feliz de verlos nuevamente, esbocé una sonrisa y decidí preguntarles que habían hecho en todo aquel tiempo.

-Estuvimos un tiempo en Denali y un tiempo en Inglaterra. Después decidimos regresar aquí y eso es todo… - resumió Emmett de manera tan breve que Rosalie le dio otro codazo.

-Que bueno que no eres maestro de historia Emmett

Los cinco reímos ante el comentario y entonces Alice detalló sus estadías en los diferentes lugares, evitando mencionar detalles sobre Edward, lo cual agradecí. Era tan agradable estar con ellos. Me sentía nuevamente en familia. Los había extrañado tanto: Las ocurrencias de Emmett, el semblante cuidadoso de Jasper, las largas conversaciones de Alice y las sonrisas melancólicas de Rosalie. Extrañaba a aquella familia que había aprendido a querer y a la que una vez deseé pertenecer.

Noté que también evitaban el tema de la joven que acompañaba a Edward y sin poder evitarlo pregunte.

-¿Quién es la novia de Edward?

Todos me miraron atónitos. Por supuesto no había lugar a dudas de que eran mucho más que amigos y con un profundo dolor en el pecho acepté que ella ocupaba el lugar que alguna vez sintiera mío.

-Esto no es fácil Bella

-¿Por qué? Somos amigos ¿o no? Me gustaría saber que fue lo que él… –pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta. Estaba siendo demasiado masoquista al intentar saber que era lo que esa joven tenia que yo no. De cualquier forma, saberlo no cambiaria nuestra situación. Seguramente él la amaba y ahí estaba la diferencia.

-Bella han pasado muchas cosas y mucho tiempo, en verdad creímos que...-empezó a decir Alice pero la interrumpí con furia.

-¿Qué yo iba a rehacer mi vida felizmente con algún humano? ¿Qué iba a regresar con mi madre a la luz del sol y empezar una vida nueva? Esperaba que me conocieran más… Esperaba que entendieran que si la separación no acabo conmigo fue porque me fijé el propósito de sobrevivir por mis padres, pero si hubiese estado sola otra seria la historia.

Se hizo un largo e incómodo silencio y me recriminé por volver a sacar el rencor que sentía correr debajo de mi piel. Odiaba convertirme en una persona que reprochaba ante la menor insinuación, odiaba ser la victima. Di un profundo suspiro y decidí que seria mejor dejar la reunión ahí.

-Olvídenlo tengo que irme - me despedí con tristeza mientras me preguntaba que estaría haciendo él en ese momento.

--

-Cierra la puerta Edward - me dijo Carlisle mientras yo seguía tratando de entrar en sus pensamientos. Mis hermanos habían salido con una excusa muy pobre y Esme se llevo a Sarah a hacer compras muy importantes, según ella. Algo estaba pasando y mi paciencia estaba llegando al límite.

Me senté esperando que Carlisle comenzara pronto. Por un momento observó las pinturas de la pared como si estuviera buscando en ellas las palabras mas adecuadas. "Esto no esta bien, Carlisle nunca se anda con rodeos"

-Yo no sabía que ella estaba aquí Edward

-Yo tampoco, eso es obvio

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?-preguntó mirándome fijamente y aun bloqueando sus pensamientos.

-Seria lo mejor, han pasado dos meses y me estoy volviendo loco.

-Hace un par de semanas Alice tuvo una visión. Fue algo muy breve-siguió estudiando mis facciones, esperando que mi mal humor no hiciera su aparición. –pensamos que tal vez había sido algún error, ya sabes nada en el futuro es seguro, pero ayer volvió a tener otra visón…

-Carlisle, puedes dejar los rodeos a un lado y decirme que fue lo que vio –mi voz sonaba ya desesperada mientras mis manos se aferraban a la silla.

-Victoria viene para acá

Por un momento dejé de respirar. No me había olvidado de ella pero esperé que me buscara a mí en Inglaterra y se olvidara de ella. Nuevamente estaba equivocado y una vez más volvía a poner a mi Bella en peligro.

-¿Edward? –preguntó Carlisle nuevamente

-Te escuché Carlisle. ¿Alice sabe en donde esta?

-Esta en Montana, estará ahí unos días. Ira a Denali a buscar a Laurent y viaja con otro vampiro. Sabe donde esta Bella.

-¿Cómo lo averiguó?

-Estuvo en Forks. Así es que nuevamente te pregunto: ¿quieres que nos vayamos?

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estas preguntando?-pregunté con ira intentando no faltarle al respeto a la persona que mas admiraba.

-Si, me doy cuenta Edward. Tienes opciones. Volver a huir y dejar ahora si por fin el tema de Isabella Swan o enfrentar el pasado y replantearte tus decisiones.

-¿Qué te parece si mejor me quedo, termino por fin con Victoria y continuo con mi vida normal?-respondí mordaz. Sabia que era lo que él y todos querían, pero yo estaba resuelto a seguir con mi decisión.

-¿Y si ella no quiere? ¿Y si ella no te permite protegerla?

-No voy a pedirle permiso-y sin más salí de ahí. Necesitaba pensar qué decirle a Sarah para desaparecerme todos los días y poder cuidar a Bella.

Bajé por las escaleras y mis hermanos entraban en ese momento con una cara diferente. Su rostro cambió cuando me vieron.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunté con indiferencia

-Bien - fue la respuesta seca de Rosalie y en un segundo todos desaparecieron.

--

El suave y dulce sonido de la armónica me guió hasta el patio trasero. Había visto a Terry incontables veces sentado en la rama de su árbol preferido mirando al cielo. Parecía una hermosa estatua y la imagen de Edward en la misma posición se metió en mi mente. Todo lo que pensaba, todo lo que sentía y todo lo que veía siempre terminaban en un solo nombre. Suspiré pesadamente, me había acostumbrado a estar cerca de Terry y ahora lo extrañaba. Me senté en el pasto, y decidí bloquear mis pensamientos para concentrarme en la triste melodía.

Con los ojos cerrados intenté imaginar por qué Terry siempre estaba triste. ¿También había estado enamorado de alguien y la había perdido? ¿Cómo lograba parecer tan vivo algunas veces? ¿Cómo hacia para mantener esa sonrisa de medio lado y ese fuego en los ojos? Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, pero él era igual de evasivo que Edward.

Estaba cansada, la aparición de Edward trajo consigo recuerdos y ahora tenia miedo a dormir pensando que él entraría de nuevo a espiarme. Cerraba con seguro la puerta y la ventana sonriendo con ironía ante mi inocencia. ¿Un seguro podría detener a Edward si quisiera entrar? Probablemente no, pero aun así lo hacia todas las noches.

Continuara…


	7. Cap 6 Contradicciones

Contradicciones

Capitulo VI

Contradicciones

Ráfaga muda de interrogaciones  
extendiéndose en rápido reguero,  
y explorando, intrigante mensajero,  
sombras, enigmas, actos e intenciones.

Bajé del auto en silencio sin despedirme. Esa era parte de la rutina diaria establecida entre Terry y yo, claro hasta que por casualidad me encontrara con Edward y decidiera ser mi admirador número uno. Hoy comenzaba mi primer trabajo en un restaurante en la ciudad y esperaba con ansias comprar un auto para no volver a necesitar de Terry.

El salón estaba vacío y con pesadez me senté en mi lugar y comencé a hojear mi cuaderno. Un hermoso aroma inundó el lugar y luché para no levantar la vista. El estaba ahí pero lo peor era que estaba frente a mí.

-Hola Bella -mi cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar su dulce voz llamarme por mi nombre favorito.

-Hola -le contesté sin despegar los ojos de mi cuaderno

-Me gustaría hablar contigo

No contesté. Si le decía que no, él iba a decírmelo de cualquier modo, así que espere a que continuara.

-Quisiera pedirte algo… -aun rebuscando las palabras seguía hermoso. Dios, lo amaba tanto que no supe como me contuve para no ver su rostro. – me gustaría que no… que no tomes el trabajo del restaurante –no tuvo que terminar para que mis ojos se clavaran en él en señal de advertencia.

-No es algo que te incumba- le dije señalando cada palabra con cuidado.

-Puede ser peligroso para ti salir a altas horas de la noche

-Ese es mi problema y se cuidarme sola. Lo he hecho a la perfección sin ti.-contesté con rencor y volví bajar la mirada. ¡Maldición! Seguía dándole motivos para creer que aun lo amaba.

Afortunadamente los alumnos empezaron a llegar y no le quedó otra alternativa que tomar su lugar. Me iba a seguir, de eso estaba segura. Y si lo quería evitar tendría que pedirle ayuda a Terry.

--

Tropel de dudas y contradicciones,  
lleva sólo al rumor por compañero,  
y aún así acepta como verdadero  
su producto de vanas presunciones.

Maldije entre dientes, al continuar de esta manera no me estaba ayudando en lo mas mínimo entre mi temor por el bienestar de Bella, la melancolía de Sarah me estaba partiendo en dos y aquel donjuán de pacotilla no me lo estaba poniendo nada fácil, ver cómo se aseguraba que Bella estuviera prácticamente bajo su ojo crítico me sacaba de quicio, era diferente a los demás no se impresionaba en lo mas mínimo, me sostenía la mirada pese a la furia que impregnaba en mis ojos, más bien parecía disfrutarlo al máximo, por otro lado si yo no amara tanto a Bella como la amo, Terry seria el perfecto candidato para ella, no era el clásico tipo que se aprovecha de su apariencia para obtener los favores femeninos, al contrario, la mayoría se acercaban como abejas al panal , situación que le era fastidiosa y había terminado por marcar los limites que mantenía gracias a mi ex novia , por lo tanto las chicas no dejaban de envidiar a Bella , como yo tampoco dejaba de envidiarlo a él .

Pero en esos momentos mi preocupación por Terry era el menor de mis problemas, Victoria se acercaba para acechar nuevamente a Bella y yo no sabia cómo protegerla, definitivamente yo era sinónimo de problemas en su vida, me lamenté con rabia por que por mucho que la amara, yo jamás podría tenerla, no como en estos momentos Terry la tenia, un gruñido pareció surgir de mi garganta en cuanto le vi depositar un beso en la frente para luego despedirse en cuanto Bella entró al salón.

Era ahora o nunca, decidí seguirle a una distancia prudente, mientras pensaba lo fácil que seria acabar con su vida sin que nada ni nadie pudiera detenerme pero era con lo único con que contaba para asegurar la vida de Bella, aunque si se diera el caso, él estaría imposibilitado de poder defenderla, sin embargo seguir sus pensamientos me seria de ayuda aun cuando en cierta ocasiones y para mi sorpresa, él lograba poner cierta cortina que me impedía leer su mente, como en esta ocasión.

-¿Por qué me sigues Cullen? – fue su áspera pregunta en cuanto llegó a uno de los jardines mas alejados de la escuela … "seria tan fácil " volví a pensar aunque después me amonesté por mi incapacidad de seguir sus pensamientos, para después terminar sorprendiéndome por su capacidad para descubrirme - ¿acaso piensas golpearme? – su tono era realmente de molestia - ¿O piensas declararme tu amor?

No pude dejar de buscarle lo cómico a la situación, en verdad el tipo era valiente, se giró en redondo mientras yo me recargaba en el árbol mas próximo mientras clavaba mis ojos en él, Terry esbozó una sonrisa mordaz.

-Tu no amas a Bella, Granchester – fue lo primero que dije para después arrepentirme seriamente.

-¿Acaso ahora lees mi mente Cullen? – fue su sardónica respuesta.

-Quizás… ¿te preocupa? - fue mi turno y vi cierto destello en las pupilas del joven.

-No, si fuera el caso y realmente tuvieras esa facultad te habrías percatado que mi interés por Bella es genuino.

Ahogué en mi garganta un gruñido feroz, mis puños se cerraron con fiereza, hice todo el esfuerzo para mantener mi autocontrol en su lugar para no despedazarle la garganta y acabar de una buena vez con su vida.

-Claro, solo es una suposición – agregó con burla – ¿Qué buscas de mí?

-Nada, solo quiero que cuides de Bella.

-No necesito que me digas qué hacer y mucho menos con Bella.

Comencé a respirar mas rápido de lo normal, tratando de controlar la ira.

-Ademas Cullen – agregó -Bella ya no es un tema en tu agenda, así que no te preocupes que ahora si tiene a alguien que no la va a abandonar.

-Mira Don Juan de quinta, tú no sabes absolutamente nada de nuestra historia, así que si yo fuera tu, mantendría mi gran boca cerrada.

-No te tengo miedo Cullen, estaré con Bella el tiempo que me plazca y no es porque tu me lo pidas. Bella tiene tatuada la palabra problemas en la frente y tú eres uno de tantos.

Quise revelarme ante aquella afirmación pero en mi boca las palabras se atoraron porque reconocí que él tenia mucha razón, aun cuando me doliera y sintiera un odio total por ser él quien lo dijera, no podía lastimarlo por ello.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – insté con terquedad, Terry torció su boca y apretó sus labios en una fina línea de disgusto

-Es por lo que veo, sin embargo no pienso darte razones que puedan explicar mi interés por ella, no son de tu incumbencia.

-En tu patética vida solo ves lo que quieres ver.

-No vienes a cuestionar mi vida ¿o si Cullen?

Esbocé una sonrisa, Terry era un digno rival pese a su condición y por lo tanto no lo debía subestimar, era hábil y nada ingenuo.

-Guardas un gran secreto Granchester.

-Nada de tu incumbencia.

-En eso te equivocas, todo lo relacionado a Bella es de mi interés.

-Yo no y ella tampoco ¿la abandonaste recuerdas? – masculló entre dientes.

-No te incumbe

-Vaya, ahora cambiamos papeles.

-¡No seas ridículo! jamás tendrás la posición que yo tengo, jamás serás lo que yo soy – puntualicé con ira y rencor.

-Eso es pretencioso de tu parte – comentó con una sonrisa al verme fuera de mis casillas, Terry tenia la suficiente habilidad para acabar con la paciencia de un santo y yo estaba muy lejos de serlo.

-Tienes un lugar en la vida de Bella, Cullen… en su pasado, ahí es donde perteneces.

-Si fuera tú no me confiaría

-Y si yo fuera tú y aun la quisiera, me alejaría

Mi irritaba no poder leer del todo su mente, en ocasiones me confundía hasta llegar a lamentar mis intentos, su comportamiento atormentado me recordaba a Jasper, pero esto era peor que el propio Jasper, necesitaba salir de aquí antes de que el autocontrol del que tanto presumía se viniera abajo, ni siquiera Bella tentó tanto a la muerte.

--

Discretamente volteé para buscar a Edward y me percate de que su lugar se encontraba vació, torcí el gesto, al comprender que jamás me desprendería totalmente del significado de Edward en mi vida, suspiré tratando de recordar los últimos meses sin él, no había un presente y mucho menos la certeza de un futuro, no había segundo, ni minuto sin que dejara de pensar, mis días y mis noches gritaban su ausencia, sobreviví es cierto, pero aun conservo las heridas y su presencia solo ha venido a recordarme que aun sangraban. Solté el aire esperando que de pronto todo pudiera ser como antes, en donde ni el dolor ni la angustia formaban parte de mi existencia, como un sueño de ayer en donde aprendí amar a soñar, lamentablemente y por mi bien tengo que aceptar la ilusión se agotó y su promesa en un suspiro de olvido se quedó. Me lleve una mano al pecho, "_duele, aun duele_" pensé furiosa conmigo misma.

-¿Te sientes bien?- una dulce voz rompió con mis tristezas, levanté mi mirada ocultando mis emociones, sin querer me había vuelto una maestra en el arte de fingir y sobretodo, una buena actriz, levanté la mirada y me topé con la chica mas bella de los Cullen y que, por desgracia, era la que menos quería ver en estos momentos, intenté evadir su mirada pero como todo vampiro, era imposible no pensar en lo atractiva que era para su presa.

-Si – fue mi tajante respuesta, ella alzó una elegante ceja, nunca debí mirarla fijamente, su rostro era perfecto, de líneas delicadas a la par de una respingada nariz con unas ligeras manchitas que deduje eran pecas, sus ojos eran dorados como los de Edward , su cabello era negro y lo llevaba a la altura de su barbilla, era sencillamente hermosa y quizas por ello novia de Edward, quise correr, sin embargo la curiosidad me mantenía cautiva, yo quería saber ¿qué tenia ella que la hacia especial a parte de ser un rostro hermoso y perfecto?, ¿qué era ella para tener a Edward comiendo de su mano?...si, lo acepto, era masoquismo pensar en lo mismo, pero el dolor me hacia sentir viva y yo ya no quería seguir siendo una muerta en vida - Terry - musité con desesperación.

-Terry es tu novio ¿verdad? – cuestiono ella, su tono de voz me produjo un escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo al percibir el peligro, había intentado por todos los medios ocultar su disgusto pero no lo logró.

-Si – acepté y vi como sus ojos se volvían negros por alguna emoción que no supe identificar, de inmediato esbozó la mas dulce de sus sonrisas y sus ojos volvieron a ser dorados.

-Un chico rebelde y con un gran corazón – musitó y luego con tal rapidez se giró dejándome con la boca abierta, por el dolor que logre percibir en su ojos dorados.

Continuara…

Autor : Alvarez Hidalgo


	8. Cap 7 Presencia

Capitulo VII

Capitulo VII

Presencia

Los días que solíamos amar, la brisa acariciando la cara de felicidad, la sonrisa brillando con el reflejo del sol, los ojos asombrados por aquel primer beso, el tiempo que paso y las horas que no volverán… debilidades de aquellos recuerdos, combinados con la nostalgia de tu pasado y el mió… no somos la pareja perfecta… pero si la mas adecuada.

TIG

--

Aquella sonrisa fría y asesina que dibujaba Edward cada vez que nos enfrentábamos, tenia el efecto de asustarme, algo que no puedo negar, sin embargo lo conocía de sobra para medir sus reacciones y sus emociones, durante todo este tiempo había hecho esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no soltarme un puñetazo, jugar con él se me estaba convirtiendo en un mal hábito, cierto era que reconocía que era de los pocos jóvenes con quien había tenido una lucha de voluntades y podía asegurar sin equivocarme que a él la voluntad le sobraba a raudales, un buen contrincante sin duda alguna, sin embargo el tema Bella era delicado y me tenia demasiado susceptible, en ese instante comprendí que el juego estaba dejando de ser divertido para convertirse en algo mas serio.

Estaba entrando a un territorio muy peligroso. Bella era mucho más que una simple chica. Y no merecía que alguien se fijara en ella solo para olvidar el recuerdo de otra. Ella merecía a alguien que la amara por completo y se entregara a ella sin reservas. La pregunta era si yo podía llegar a amarla de esa forma. Aun tenía los recuerdos de ella latiendo con furia en mi cuerpo. Deseaba poder tener su recuerdo por siempre pero también deseaba encontrar la paz y volver a sentir aquello que me hizo vivir. Bella amaba a Edward, eso se notaba a cientos de kilómetros a la distancia y me enfurecía pensar que la había lastimado tanto.

Algunas veces había visto a Bella en el jardín. Se abrazaba con fuerza, como si no quisiera romperse en pedazos y con la mirada fija en el vacío.

Conocía a la perfección esa mirada y tenia que luchar por no salir y abrazarla, decirle que de alguna forma u otra las cosas estarían bien. Bella trataba siempre de ser independiente y de no mostrar debilidad ante nadie, y eso hacia que yo quisiera protegerla aun más. La curiosidad me asaltaba con mas fuerza que nunca por conocer el pasado de Edward y Bella. Había algo que ella ocultaba sobre Edward. Era una especie de protección no solo de ella misma sino de la gente que los rodeaba. Todo estaba tan complicado que a veces prefería mandar todo al demonio y regresar a Londres, ahí estaría seguro, pero aburrido y me sentiría solo sin Bella en mi vida. _"Diablos, es mas complicado de lo que creí"_

_--_

Llegue temprano al restaurante. No quería perder mi trabajo el primer día por llegar tarde, y después del incidente con Sarah decidí no terminar las clases y salir de ahí. Quería correr hasta perderme en un mundo en el que nadie supiera quien era y no volver a ver a nadie que me causara emoción alguna. Pero en mi mundo las cosas que deseaban nunca se realizaban así que decidí poner toda mi atención en mi trabajo. Esperaba no tropezar con algo y tirarle la bandeja de comida a algún cliente.

Afortunadamente había dejado mi torpeza guardada en algún lugar y la tarde pasó sin contratiempos. Trabajar me iba a ayudar, de eso estaba segura. Había mucha gente en ese pequeño lugar y mi mente no tenia tiempo de recordar. Eso era lo mejor.

La noche había llegado y al no decirle a Terry el lugar exacto de mi trabajo, tendría que apresurarme a tomar el último autobús. La calle estaba sola y ajusté mi chamarra y bufanda mientras caminaba. No pasaban muchos autos por la avenida y aun faltaban tres calles para la parada más cercana. Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme y supe que él estaba siguiéndome. Era como si algo nos conectara y que a pesar de sus movimientos silenciosos yo podía saber que estaba detrás de mí.

-¿Piensas convertir esto en rutina? –pregunté suavemente, estaba demasiado cansada como para discutir. _"Hoy no"_ –me dije

-Te advertí que seria peligroso para ti este lugar-su voz sonaba detrás de mí pero yo no me volví a encararlo

-¿Qué opina tu novia sobre esto?

El silencio que siguió fue mi respuesta. _"Tonto"-_demasiado caballero para permitir que algo me pasara y demasiado cobarde para herir los sentimientos de su amada.

-Esto no es correcto Edward, puedo cuidarme sola- traté de caminar mas aprisa pero entonces él estaba frente a mi.

Jamás me había acostumbrado a la perfección de sus facciones ni al maravilloso aroma que su cuerpo desprendía. Aun no podía verlo a los ojos, si lo hacia olvidaría respirar y olvidaría su abandono. Le rogaría que regresara junto a mí aunque tuviera que mentirme al decirme que siempre me amó. Reí suavemente al escuchar mis sentimientos desesperados por escuchar un par de palabras de sus labios y sus ojos demostraron curiosidad.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Bella?-ahí estaba nuevamente llamándome con ternura

-Nada, aun sigo agradeciendo que no puedas leer mi mente.

-Aun sigue siendo desesperante no poder hacerlo

-Lo que sea, no es de tu incumbencia. Por favor Edward déjame en paz - rogué en un murmullo- déjame seguir con mi vida como antes.

-No puedo

-He sobrevivido sin ti y puedo seguir haciéndolo.

-Bella escucha, hay cosas haya afuera que son muy peligrosas. Solo yo puedo protegerte.

-¿También puedes protegerme de ti? ¿De lo que tu sola presencia me provoca?

Su silencio fue nuevamente la respuesta.

-Tu presencia me daña más que cualquier cosa allá afuera. Tu presencia casi termina conmigo nuevamente Edward. Tú eres el último que podría protegerme.

-Sabes que tenía que hacerlo

-Lo entendí perfectamente. ¿Cómo podrías quedarte junto a mí? Nunca fui más que la tonta de Bella. Aun antes de aquel día en el bosque supe que tu y yo nunca… -pero mis palabras se ahogaron en mi garganta y decidí que mi arrebatada honestidad me hería y lo incomodaba.

-Buenas noches Edward

Pero su brazo me tomo de la cintura y en un ágil movimiento me tenía abrazada mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre la mía. Mi corazón latió con furia ante su cercanía. Deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera, quería sentir nuevamente la sangre correr por mis venas y eso solo sucedía cuando el me abrazaba y yo soñaba que me amaba.

-Lo siento -repetía una y otra vez en voz baja mientras daba breves besos a mi cabello. Su voz sonaba tan triste y melancólica y no pude evitar comenzar a llorar. En cada lágrima se reflejaba un día de tristeza, un día sin él. Ese llanto era el mismo que el del bosque, pero ahora él estaba ahí consolándome y disculpándose. Me tomó en sus brazos con suavidad y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos dentro de su auto. Yo seguía aferrada a su pecho sacando toda la tristeza de mi sistema. Si después de aquella noche no lo volvía a ver, me sentiría en paz.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a desaparecer traté de separarme de él. Me sentía tranquila y dispuesta a enfrentar una nueva separación. Ahora estaría lista.

Lo empujé con suavidad pero Edgard me abrazó con mas fuerza con un brazo y con el otro levanto mi cara con delicadeza. Leí en sus ojos sus intenciones y el miedo me paralizó. Volvió a murmurar un "Lo siento" y con ternura posó sus labios fríos en los míos. Mi mente le recordaba a mi cuerpo seguir respirando. Quería prolongar el momento y si me desmayaba lo perdería. Con miedo levanté mis manos hasta su rostro y lo acaricié con ternura. ¿Cómo podía dejar de amarlo? Mi cuerpo y mi mente eran un par de traidores que se negaban a obedecerme cuando les exigía matar su recuerdo. El era el dueño absoluto de mi persona y mi mente solo obedecía a sus mandatos. Esa era yo, la mujer cuya vida giraba entorno a él.

El beso siguió más apasionado y ardiente que cualquiera de los que hubiese compartido y me pregunté en que terminaría todo aquello.

Sus manos viajaban ansiosas por mis costados, por mi cuello y mis brazos, parecían dos mariposas que no podían estar en un lugar por mucho tiempo y volaban ansiosas buscando un nuevo lugar. Los suspiros comenzaron a escaparse de mis labios, mientras los suyos comenzaban a explorar mi cuello. Mis manos tomaron vida propia copiando sus movimientos y comenzaron a entrar con suavidad por debajo de su camisa.

Escuché los suaves gemidos que salían de sus labios al sentir mis manos tibias recorrer su torso. Por primera vez dejaría de pensar en las consecuencias y me dejaría llevar por las sensaciones, si ese era el camino que él quería mostrarme con gusto lo caminaría a su lado. Me volvió a besar en los labios y con suavidad y extremo cuidado los abrió, sabia que me cuidaba del veneno que había en los suyos y esta vez lo dejé enseñarme cómo quería que yo correspondiera. Mis manos abandonaron su pecho y comenzaron a bajar lentamente, Edward adivinó el camino y con delicadeza tomó mi mano para detenerme.

-Tenemos que hablar Bella, por favor -pidió con ansiedad y ternura a la vez

La realidad comenzaba a entrar en mi mente y abrí los ojos para encarar lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Los ojos de Edward llameaban de pasión y comprendí que aun no se recuperaba de nuestro breve intercambio amoroso. Aun así yo no podía continuar.

-Llévame a mi casa por favor -fue la suplica que logré articular y él comprendió que yo no quería hablar.

El auto arrancó de manera silenciosa y en pocos minutos estaba frente a mi hogar y sin dedicarle una mirada abrí la puerta y entre a la mansión, mientras escuchaba a Edward partir.

Continuara…


	9. Cap 8 Inconciencia

Capitulo VIII

Capitulo VIII

Inconciencia.

Detrás de un manto oscuro se difumina tu bella silueta, como lúgubre aparición, reencarnando en lo que mas quiero, lo que mas anhelo y deseo.

Y es la tristeza quien se aparece como amante en los sueños sin luna, que hasta el sol se oculta a ver mi dolor.

Corazón frió y sin latido, eterno e insensible eso es lo que soy en vida , es lo que soy en la muerte.

SC

Nuevamente el insomnio no me permite descansar del todo, no se que es lo que me tiene tan nervioso e inquieto, se que las pesadillas ya no son problema alguno, pero en este momento siento una gran angustia. De inmediato el nombre de Bella penetra como bólido a mi cabeza , no puedo evitar irritarme, le estoy dando demasiada importancia y esa sensación no es de mi agrado, con paso presuroso salí de mi casa para ir a los establos a sacar a Teodora, como era de esperarse, mi yegua me recibió con caricias que compensaban mi mal humor, con rapidez la preparé al tiempo que le susurraba alguna que otra palabra de aliento.

Con paso enérgico, característica especial de Teodora, se lanzó a galope, dejando que el aire me pegara en el rostro despejando mi mente y mi alma, haciéndonos uno solo mi yegua y yo.

Dejé escapar todo el sufrimiento que su recuerdo trae consigo, mientras no dejo de cuestionar cómo seguir pagando esta condena si aun no puedo aprender a vivir sin ella, las noches eternas no son consuelo ni bálsamo ante una ilusión que sigo añorando, junto con el eco de su voz y aquella hermosa sonrisa, hasta su nombre sabe a hiel y la promesa que hizo de nada sirvió, me condenó a una vida sin sol, sin luna y a una alma que aun no pierde toda esperanza, que la espera y la busca en un viaje de eterna soledad.

Detuve mi loca carrera al ver a cuatro lóbregas figuras salir en mi encuentro, Teodora se levantó en dos patas, intenté sujetarla pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, salí disparado de mi montura

Quizás, solo quizás ahora si alguien se apiadó de mi - fue mi ultimo pensamiento antes de que todo fuera oscuridad. Solo un olor a rosas me acompañó en la negrura de la inconciencia.

--

No podía despegar los ojos de aquella dulce presencia, aquel aroma masculino me embargó y no pude dejar de ir tras de él como cuando apenas nos conocimos, sin duda Terry era una hermosa combinación de explosiva sensualidad, nobleza, rebeldía y pasión, nunca creí llegar amar a nadie como lo amé a él, nunca había medias partes, era el todo o el nada y yo nunca dude en entregarme totalmente, aun en mi vida de vampiro lo seguía necesitando y amando como siempre.

Nuevamente fue por su compañera, su amiga, la impetuosa Teodora, con aquel garbo tan característico en él subió a su montura, bestia y jinete se hicieron uno solo, ella contenta por aquel paseo mientras él solo buscaba el sosiego para a su adolorido corazón, lamentablemente yo ya no tenia el poder para consolarlo como en antaño, al contrario, yo era la causante del peor de sus sufrimientos, imágenes del pasado llenan mi mente de su hermoso rostro bañado en lágrimas derramadas en la tumba ficticia que los Cullen prepararon para mi tan dolorosas como innecesarias. Nuestro destino siempre estuvo lleno de encuentros y desencuentros, así como su tristeza y su infinita soledad, él nuevamente se había quedado solo y a menos que Bella fuera lo suficientemente especial, acabaría con todas aquella barreras impuestas para llegar a su corazón y poder librarlo de aquella condena de soledad y melancolía. Aquellos tristes pensamientos tienen tal poder en mi que siento cómo el sufrimiento se vuelve insoportable y se que el tormento es mutuo, lo veo tanto en su rostro como en la manera en que azuza a Teodora para correr con locura, olvidándose de su propia seguridad, con temeridad salta un obstáculo, mi alma se revela ante sus acciones imprudentes y comprendo que un mundo sin él, seria una condena amarga y eterna, saberlo vivo es como un bálsamo para la agonía de un amor que aun llena mis días y mis noches y que serán mi eterna condena pero no la de él, qué injusto el destino al ponernos frente a frente y cada uno por caminos distintos: tu con Bella y yo con Edward, mi pobre Edward que finge pero se que aun se lamenta, aun sin ser culpable y Bella tan hermosa y delicada como una muñequita, qué dolorosa envidia, ella esta viva y con un cálido corazón que ofrecer, yo en cambio solo puedo ofrecerte un corazón frío, te has vuelto tan inalcanzable, tan sublime , un amor imposible de olvidar y de obtener.

Sollozo sin derramar lágrimas, ante la verdad puesta en estos términos, la amargura es tal que siento que me asfixia, sin embargo de inmediato me puse en guardia , mis sentidos se incitaron, el ambiente se había vuelvo tenso y peligroso, algo no esta bien, por instinto agudicé mi vista y olfato._ "vampiros"_ – pensé aterrada.

-Terry esta en peligro- musité y sin pensar en lo que hacia, me lance a su búsqueda antes de que llegaran a él.

--

Carlisle miraba con desaprobación lo que había hecho, se que no tenia excusa ni disculpa pero era mi única opción para proteger a Bella de Victoria, no podía huir y dejarla a su suerte, además Victoria era un vampiro cruel por naturaleza y si había llegado hasta acá para destruirla era porque su odio era demasiado grande y no solo la mataría, la haría sufrir lo indeseable.

-Debes definir tus prioridades Edward, no puedes partirte en dos cada vez que Bella esta en peligro.

Suspiré intentando guardar la calma, Esme me tomó de la mano y maternalmente me dijo:

-Cariño no puedes seguir negando lo evidente, tarde o temprano Sarah se dará cuenta de lo que sucede con Bella y temo por la tranquilidad de ambas.

-No pueden pedirme que las abandone

-Tendrás que elegir – dijo Carlisle terminantemente y yo me enfurecí, sin embargo el tacto maternal de mi madre sosegó mi ira.

-No puedo Carlisle – terminé derrotado – tendrás que elegir por mi.

En ese momento sentí como un golpe en la cabeza me cegaba y comprendí que era una visión de Alice.

-Sarah – musité horrorizado y antes de que pudiera explicar lo que sucedía a Carlisle un cuarteto de vampiros entraron a la biblioteca.

-Victoria atacara a Sarah en la finca Granchester– dijo Alice, Carlisle se encrespó, a su orden salimos los siete.

El camino se me hizo eterno mientras meditaba qué diablos hacia Sarah en la propiedad de los Granchester ¿acaso ella había descubierto mis sentimientos hacia Bella?... ¿acaso había ido a matarla?... ¡Dios, Bella!

Llegamos al claro en donde estaban cuatro vampiros, reconocí la salvaje figura de Victoria y a Sarah que se encontraba a lado de Terry, este yacía tirado en el césped parecía muerto, mi preocupación se acrecentó al verla a punto de atacar al cuartero, estaba en clara desventaja pero había tal determinación en ella que no dejé de admirar su valentía y entereza.

Sin embargo Victoria pareció detectarnos y con una velocidad asombrosa embistió a Sarah y salio huyendo dejado a cuatro vampiros para enfrentarnos que al verse en desventaja también optaron por la retirada, mis hermanos salieron en su búsqueda, dejé de respirar al acercarme a ella, se veía realmente lastimada.

-Sarah ¡cariño! … abre los ojos por favor – le supliqué totalmente aterrado.

Ella lentamente abrió los ojos.

-Terry – fue lo primero que dijo.

-¿Carlisle? – solicité al comprender su petición.

Vi como Carlisle se acercaba al muchacho, con sumo cuidado lo revisó.

-Tiene la clavícula fracturada y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Aquella noticia pareció alegrarle y nuevamente se relajó, cerró sus ojos aparentando estar dormida, no diría nada mas hasta que sanaran sus heridas, besé su frente y cerré los ojos deseando cosas que jamás obtendría…Bella.

--

Lentamente entre abrió los ojos, dejando ver aquel par de zafiros que me dejaron por un momento sin respiración, se veía mortalmente pálido pero no restaba belleza a sus bien definidas facciones, "pertenece a la alta aristocracia" pensé burlona y aunque no tenia aires de grandeza, bien guardaba modales bastante refinados y arrogantes.

-¿Me vas a declarar tu amor Bella? – fue la pregunta mordaz y yo sonreí al comprobar que no estaba tan mal.

-¿Te gustaría Terry? – respondí melosa.

Soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunte preocupada.

-Como si me hubieran puesto una paliza.

-¿Feu Edward quien ganó? – me mofe y él dibujó una sonrisa de medio de lado, esas que hacían que una mujer se volviera loca.

-Eso quisiera tu novio – respondió juguetón para luego cambiar su semblante y se puso una mascara de seriedad - ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Qué recuerdas?

-Nada, solo recuerdo que mi caballo se asustó y me caí de la montura.

-¿Tu…caerte de Teodora? – pregunté sorprendida, Terry galopaba temerariamente pero era un excelente jinete y jamás expondría a un accidente a su yegua, la amaba demasiado.

-Si ¿te sorprende? – preguntó molesto mientras meditaba mas en el asunto.

-Si y mucho, eres un buen jinete y amas con locura a esa yegua.

Terry abrió los ojos asombrado.

-Vaya que si eres bastante observadora.

-Mas de lo que quisiera Terry – suspiré y él clavo sus pupilas en las mías.

-No deberías sufrir como lo haces Isabella.

-Tu tampoco.

Apretó sus labios y supuse que de nueva cuenta dejaríamos de ser tan cordiales.

-Yo tampoco – aceptó para mi sorpresa.

Me incorporé para tomar un portarretrato de una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes, tenia el pelo rizado, nariz respingada y apenas se podían ver algunas pecas en su nariz, era hermosa sin duda alguna, sin embargo no se por que pero su rostro se me hacia conocido.

-Es hermosa – comenté.

-Era hermosa – respondió a su vez.

-¿Que pasó?

Escuché cómo rechinaba los dientes y luego soltó un profundo suspiro, era obvio que le costaba hablar sobre ella.

-Murió en Londres, en un accidente automovilístico- fue la breve respuesta pero suficiente para sentir su dolor, mi cuerpo se estremeció.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?- cuestione con curiosidad sincera.

-Candy Andley.

-¿La amabas?

-Mas que a mi vida

-¿Y ella?

-De igual manera- respondió con total seguridad.

-Por eso aun sufres – comenté triste.

-No puede ser de otra forma.

-A ella no le gustaría verte con esa soledad en la mirada.

-No lo se, no está para decirlo – respondió con brusquedad supe que tendría que dejar el tema para después, dejé de nueva cuenta el portarretrato.

-Jamás competiría con ella – comente para dar sentado un hecho.

-Ni yo te lo pediría, eres muy especial y seria injusto aprovecharme de ti para olvidarla.

Lo miré asombrada, nunca imaginé tal sinceridad.

-Tú también eres especial y jamás me aprovecharía para olvidarlo.

-Lo se.

-Agradezco tus atenciones y tu manera poco ortodoxa de protegerme.

-Me he divertido – dijo a modo de ocultar la emoción que cruzó por sus bellos ojos.

-Eres malo Granchester, malo para mí y para todas las mujeres con sangre en las venas.

Terry me miro con gran profundidad.

-Tú también eres mala Isabella, mala para mi tranquilidad, mala para mi soledad.

Yo sonreí con ternura mientras tomaba su mano y sellábamos un mutuo acuerdo, él besó el dorso de la mía en respuesta.

Continuara…


	10. Cap 9 Conexion

Capitulo IX

Capitulo IX

Conexión

**Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí  
Reprimida por todos mi miedos infantiles  
Y si te tienes que ir  
Desearía que solo te fueras  
Porque tu presencia todavía perdura aquí  
Y no me dejará sola **

**Estas heridas no parecerán sanar  
Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real  
Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar**

**--**

Mis ojeras eran bastante evidentes habían pasado días en que no había salido para alimentarme y no era recomendable estar cerca de un vampiro hambriento y de mal humor, Sarah por fin se dignó a abrir los ojos, en ellos destellaba tal tristeza que nuevamente me sentí de lo peor.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo primero que pregunté y la vi como bajaba su cabeza avergonzada – sólo era un humano – dije con crueldad.

-No voy a responder a eso Edward – levantó la cabeza furiosa, una reacción por demás interesante.

-Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de exponerte de la manera en que lo hiciste – agregué con ira.

Sarah desvió su mirada, sus hermosos ojos se opacaron por la melancolía y dolor, cuando su estado de ánimo era sombrío, no había poder que evitara que me sintiera culpable, no tuve mas opción que abrazarla y ella de inmediato buscó refugio en mis brazos.

-Lo siento Edward, no quise – susurró.

-Shhhh tranquila – la abracé con fuerza, ella se acurrucó cual chiquilla.

Levantó su hermoso rostro y deposité un beso en sus labios pálidos y fríos, tan diferentes a los calidos de Bella.

-¿Carlisle está molesto conmigo?- preguntó preocupada.

-No, de hecho los chicos están abajo esperando a que despertaras.

-Lo siento, no quise preocuparlos- dijo con culpabilidad reflejada sus bellos ojos.

-Les llamaré para que suban a verte – respondí un poco más animado.

-¿Sales nuevamente?-

-Si, iré a cazar y a traerte un poco de alimento.

-¡Edward… yo!

-No digas nada Sarah, será mejor que descanses.

-Cuando regreses ¿tocaras algo para mí? – pidió con un puchero.

-Si, tocaré de nuevo cuenta esa canción escocesa que tanto te gusta.

-Gracias – musitó y nuevamente cerró sus ojos.

La miré un rato mas, de inmediato acompasó su respiración a modo de que pareciera dormida, su belleza era incomparable mas que de la misma Rosalie, sin embargo yo solo sentía un profundo cariño por ella, respeto y admiración.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Alice con preocupación en cuanto baje.

-Bien, solo hambrienta.

-¿Podemos subir?- preguntó Jasper.

-Si, los esta esperando.

-Edward, no puedes continuar de este modo – comentó Rosalie, en su rostro estaba dibujada la preocupación y me sorprendí que ella se sintiera de ese modo.

-Procuraré no meterlos en más problemas.

-No me refiero a eso y lo sabes – insistió mi bella hermana.

-Estaré bien.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Cumpliré- me limité a decir.

Ella me acaricio la mejilla y fue tras de mis hermanos, Carlisle me esperaba en la biblioteca, me dejé caer en el primer sillón que encontré mientras el ojo critico de mi padre me examinaba.

-Ve a alimentarte Edward – sugirió con amabilidad.

-Lo haré en unos momentos mas – respondí tomando entre mis dedos mi tabique nasal evidenciando mi estrés – ¿Cómo está…?

-Bien lo llevamos a su casa en cuanto descartamos fractura de clavícula y contusiones cerebrales, solo tiene lastimado el tobillo izquierdo y creo que por un tiempo no podrá usar ese bonito BMW que tiene.

Cerré los ojos, Terry Granchester había tenido demasiada suerte para salir ileso después de un enfrentamiento con cuatro vampiros sedientos de sangre, ¿Qué lo hacia tan especial? Me pregunté no sin cierto matiz de celos.

-¿Sarah te dio sus motivos?

-No quise preguntar.

-Tendrás que hacerlo, Sarah tuvo una vida antes de nosotros y no sabemos que fue de ella durante ese tiempo.

-No creo que sea necesario.

-Lo es cuando arriesgó su vida por aquel joven.

Maldije para mis adentros, Terry Granchester nuevamente.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- preguntó al examinar mi rostro, era obvio mi disgusto.

-Terry y Bella son… como decirlo… "amigos" – expliqué con molestia.

-Mmmhh… intuyo que hay algo mas.

-Si, él la protege de mi- mascullé rabioso- es un entrometido.

Carlisle soltó una carcajada divertido.

-No veo la diversión – murmuré furioso.

-Edward, no te comprendo, realmente no te comprendo – Carlisle tomó asiento a mi lado - ¿Cómo lo describirías?

-Un arrogante, entrometido.

-Guapo, sensual- las voces de mis hermanas se oyeron por el pasillo.

-Es todo un caballero ¿verdad Edward?-gritó Emmett y quise lanzarle un libro para callar su gran boca

-¡Cállense! – grité con fastidio.

-Edward, responde con sinceridad ¿él sería adecuado para Bella?

Me levante con tal rapidez que casi tiré una mesa.

-Si - acepte finalmente con honestidad.

-¿No es eso lo que tu buscabas para ella? – preguntó Carlisle compresivo y yo me hundí en la desgracia, ciertamente yo quería que Bella fuera feliz en la forma que le había tocado vivir, una vida en donde yo no tenia cabida en su presente, ni en su futuro

– La amo – respondí triste.

-Define entonces tus prioridades Edward, al igual que tus responsabilidades y evita que Bella y Sarah salgan lastimadas… pero antes tenemos que atrapar a Victoria para que puedas tomar una decisión.

Asentí y salí con paso lento hacia el bosque en busca de mi alimento y después haría una breve visita para asegurarme que Bella llegara salvo a su casa.

--

**Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu tienes todavía todo de mí **

**Tu solías fascinarme  
Por tu luz resonante  
Ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás  
Tu rostro ronda por mis alguna vez agradables sueños  
Tu voz ahuyentó toda la cordura en mí  
**

Cerré los ojos un momento pensando en Edward si supieras, pensé triste, mi pasado ha regresado para hacerse presente de la manera mas violenta y dolorosa, no permitiré que él salga lastimado, he retado a un vampiro y se que ira tras su rastro para acabar con su preciosa vida, pero antes que se le acerque acabo con su vida.

-Hola – un duendecillo de cabellos negros hizo su aparición detrás de la puerta.

-Hola – respondí esbozando la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Jasper arrojando una sensación de total tranquilidad.

-Gracias a ti, tranquila – respondió Alice con tono bromista e hizo una mueca.

-Hermanita – se arrojó Emmet a mi lado, casi salí disparada del colchón ante su peso.

-Emmet – protestó Rosalie – vas a lastimarla mas de lo que hizo Victoria.

El tema que había intentado evitar salió a colación para mi consternación, Alice la más observadora de todos, clavó sus ojos en los míos, sin embargo no me cuestionó, al menos no por el momento, de sobra sabia que en cuanto sus hermanos salieran, ella regresaría a preguntar y yo todavía no tenía las respuestas adecuadas.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunté con rapidez, no podía dejar de pasar la oportunidad de saber por qué aquella vampiro pelirroja buscaba a los Cullen.

-Beben sangre humana Sarah, no son buenos y no es nada recomendable que estén por aquí- respondió Emmet con total seriedad.

-Pero nos buscan – inquirí con mayor curiosidad - ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué te dijeron? – preguntó con preocupación Rosalie.

-Que tenían una deuda pendiente con ustedes por James y que no iban a parar hasta cobrarla con la vida de aquella insignificante humana – repetí las palabras de la pelirroja- ¿A quien se refiere?

Todos guardaron silencio pero intercambiaron miradas y supe que algo estaba mal y que no me lo iban a decir por el momento, aunque realmente a mi me interesaba mas la integridad de otro ser mas importante para mi, aun sobre los Cullen, pese a amarlos y quererlos como a mi familia.

-Nada que deba preocuparte – respondió Alice tomando mi mano – todo estará bien Edward evitará que se te acerque.

-Alice…no se trata de mí – inquirí – es otra persona, y tenemos la obligación de, al menos, darle la protección que necesita si es que en algo ofendió a Victoria - _"así como yo"_

-No te preocupes – insistió Rosalie – Carlisle esta tomando las medidas necesarias para protegerla.

Asentí sin hacer mayores preguntas, lo que me habían dicho era demasiado revelador, punto uno era humano y mujer, punto dos y el mas importante, es que a los Cullen les interesaba demasiado para mantenerla viva ¿Por qué? ¿Qué secreto guardaba ella?

En ese momento entró Carlisle, quien me recordaba a mi hermano mayor, Alberth, tan sabios, tan tranquilos con aquella fuerza interna que hace que todo problema sea insignificante.

-Hola pequeña ¿Cómo te encuentras el día de hoy?

-Bastante mejor - respondí con una brillante sonrisa – Carlisle, lo siento.

-No vamos a discutirlo en estos momentos Sarah – me detuvo antes de que pudiera continuar y luego añadió con seriedad -pero sí tendremos una larga charla en cuanto estés bien alimentada y de mejor humor.

Fruncí el entrecejo pero asentí con la cabeza.

--

"_Au lang sign",_ de inmediato reconocí la melodía, era la misma que tocaba una y otra vez para Sarah en el piano y en estos momentos una armónica la interpretaba en un tono melancólico y triste, pero mayor fue mi sorpresa al escuchar la dulce voz de Bella entonarla.

_**POR QUE PERDER LAS ESPERANZAS  
DE VOLVERSE A VER,  
POR QUE PERDER LAS ESPERANZAS  
SI HAY TANTO QUERER.** _

_**NO ES MAS QUE UN HASTA LUEGO,  
NO ES MAS QUE UN BREVE ADIOS,  
MUY PRONTO JUNTO AL FUEGO,  
NOS REUNIRA EL SEÑOR. **_

_**CON NUESTRAS MANOS ENLAZADAS  
EN TORNO AL CALOR,  
FORMAREMOS ESTA NOCHE,  
UN CIRCULO DE AMOR. **_

_**PUES EL SEÑOR QUE NOS PROTEGE,  
Y NOS VA A BENDECIR,  
SEGURO QUE OTRA NOCHE,  
NOS VOLVERÁ A REUNIR. **_

Cerré los ojos mientras apretaba los puños, la escena que percibía se había repetido a lado de un piano y la dulce voz era de Sarah, en este caso Terry sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol y Bella a su lado.

- Es triste - oí comentar a Bella.

- Me gusta por eso – escuché a Terry decir, nuevamente me era imposible leer su mente, la había bloqueado al dolor pero luego pareció cambiar de opinión y sincerarse – Candy gustaba de esta canción y podía tocarla infinidad de veces, jamás se cansaba de escucharla - fue entonces que pude leer sin ningún problema solo un vestigio, pero el suficiente para ver el rostro de una joven rubia, la escena era casi la misma salvo que él se encontraba en la rama de un árbol y ella recargada en su espalda tarareando la canción, una sensación de haber vivido eso con anterioridad me asaltó a tal grado de dejarme confundido y contrariado… yo leía las mentes mas no podía ver las imágenes y con Terry había sido así.

Olvide por completo los motivos de mi presencia, vi como Bella levantaba su mirada y me buscaba entre el follaje, yo mientras tanto, intentaba comprender lo que había sucedido para que Terry y yo tuviéramos esa conexión, qué era lo que nos unía y nos separaba al mismo tiempo…¿era acaso Bella, o alguien mas?

--

**He intentado tan duro decirme a mi misma te has ido  
Y aunque todavía estás conmigo  
He estado sola todo desde el principio **

Aproveché que Terry se encontraba dormido gracias a un par de sedantes que Carlisle le había recetado, mientras tanto, yo iría detrás de un vampiro que me debía explicaciones, yo no me tragaba que Terry se hubiera caído de Teodora, lo había visto muchas veces manipular aquella yegua y prácticamente uno al otro se leían la mente, además el pobre animal había estado inquieto, demasiado inquieto para mi gusto y el ambiente se había vuelto denso y peligroso, como cuando estaba en Forks.

-Sal de ahí Edward- murmuré con enfado.

Mi petición se cumplió de inmediato, le vi salir detrás del follaje con esa clase y elegancia tan característica en él, su rostro se veía tenso y preocupado. Al menos se había alimentado, pensé al ver sus ojos dorados.

-Hola Bella – saludó aparentando encontrarse bien.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No se a que te refieres

-Claro que lo sabes, primero me escoltas todos los días del restaurante hasta la casa y después me mandas a Alice cuando no puedes hacerlo tu, Terry se ha caído de su caballo, Carlisle lo trajo ¿y sabes qué?, no me creo que haya sido un simple accidente.

-Fue por su estupidez – masculló conteniendo su ira - saltó un obstáculo sin precaución.

-Lo he visto cientos de veces hacerlo- alegué - no me lo trago, suelta de una vez – exigí molesta y furiosa.

Suspiró molesto.

-Victoria esta aquí, detrás de ti e intento matar a Terry .

-¿Qué? – Me quedé con la boca abierta mientras el miedo traicionero se apoderaba de mi – Terry estuvo a punto de morir.

-Si no hubiera sido por Sarah él estaría muerto – reveló con mayor molestia al ver mi preocupación por el joven ingles.

Cerré los ojos para no caer fulminada ante sus ojos, antes muerta.

-No te preocupes Bella nosotros te protegeremos – dijo al confundir mi expresión.

-¿No quieres que me preocupe cuando estuvo a punto de matar a Terry?

-¡Maldición! en lugar de estar preocupada por ti misma lo haces por él.

-Por supuesto, soy una maldición para toda la gente que me conoce, salí de Forks precisamente por que no quería herir a nadie, llego aquí y lo primero que sucede es que se quisieron tomar un pic nic con Terry.

-No seas ridícula.

-Gracias por recordármelo – señalé furiosa, intentó tomarme de la mano pero estaba fuera de mi, estaba enojada por la suerte que se empeñaba a mostrarme su peor cara, por la seguridad de la gente que vivía conmigo y que ahora estaba en peligro - ¿Por qué Sarah lo salvó?

Edward se movió inquieto y por su expresión comprendí que no sabía los motivos.

-No lo se, Alice tuvo una visión y la vio enfrentándose con Victoria y cuatro vampiros mas, pero ella no nos ha dicho los motivos.

-Quizás también quería comérselo – acusé injustamente, pero estaba celosa.

-Ella no haría algo así – replicó con rabia.

-Perdón Edward… no me vuelvo a meter con tu novia, será mejor que te vayas, yo sola tendré que arreglar mis asuntos con Victoria, no te necesito – enfaticé la última palabra, estaba fuera de mis casillas pero el dolor y los celos eran malos consejeros.

-No seas injusta bella.

-Vete Edward.

Lo vi mirarme con dolor y agonía, la misma que yo sentía cada que vez que lo imaginaba a lado de ella, se dio la vuelta y antes de que pudiera respirar de nueva cuenta él había desaparecido. Regresé a lado de Terry, aun dormía o al menos eso pensé.

-¿Ya se fue? – preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

Lo mire incrédula y confundida por su pregunta.

-¿Cómo sabes que estuvo aquí?- me atreví a preguntar mientras me acomodaba a su lado sin dejar de observar su rostro, él aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

-No lo se, es como un radar en la cabeza que suena cada vez que esta cerca – explicó, no sin cierta confusión.

-Deberías estar dormido – intenté cambiar el tema.

-No puedo.

-Fueron dos pastillas - alegué.

-Lo se pero el sonido comenzó desde que estaba tocando la armónica y no me dejó dormir.

Mire a Terry esperando abriera los ojos y me confirmara que estaba bromeando, pero cuando los abrió había tal seriedad que guardé silencio.

-Sabes, algo me dice que es algo mas de lo que aparenta ser – comentó examinando mi rostro – y se también que tu lo sabes.

-¿Es broma verdad?

-Es lo mas serio que he dicho en mi vida – sus ojos no se despegaban de mi rostro y tan mal actriz soy que de inmediato me ruboricé - ¿es cierto verdad?

-Tan cierto como el pit que suena cada vez que esta cerca.

Lo vi sonreír, levanto sus ojos al nublado cielo y luego reveló algo que me heló la sangre.

-No es con el único, también con sus hermanos me sucede, solo que con menos fuerza y ahora que recuerdo me sucedió antes de caerme de Teodora cuando me pareció ver aquellos espectros.

Realmente ahora si estaba preocupada, Terry parecía tener un radar en relación a los vampiros, era eso o irónicamente con mi mala suerte podía resultar que este chico fuera un aliens o algo por el estilo, sonreí por mi bobería pero caray, necesitaba distraerme para pensar que hacer y que nadie saliera lastimado.

-¿Cuáles espectros?- pregunté.

-No tiene importancia – guardó silencio y preguntó con cierto matiz de enojo en su aterciopelada voz -¿No me crees verdad?

-Si te creo – respondí tomando su mano - más de lo que quisiera.

-Espero sinceridad por parte tuya Bella.

-La tendrás Terry a su debido tiempo – le pedí con la mirada que no preguntara mas y él asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras mi mente se debatía en como explicar que había sido novia de un vampiro y que casi pedí ser uno de ellos, como explicar que Edward leía la mente y Alice veía el futuro mientras Jasper jugaba con las emociones, la respuesta no se hizo esperar y solo seria explicar de la misma manera en que Terry detectaba a los vampiros como si tuviera un radar en la cabeza, dejé caer mi cabeza en la tumbona y cerré los ojos, era la única solución al menos por el momento.

-Descansa Bella, será después – lo escuché decir para nuevamente tomar su armónica y comenzar a tocar una nana, no tan hermosa como la de Edward pero igual de tranquilizadora, agradecí que fuera tan sensible para dejarlo, aunque después tendría que ser sincera no sin antes ir a visitar a Carlisle.

Continuara….

**Cancion My Immortal del grupo Evanescence**


	11. Cap 10 amor de verano

Capitulo X

Capitulo X

Amor de verano.

_En la oscuridad de mi recamara, cierro los ojos con la esperanza de volver a soñar que vuelo sobre un azul profundo e intenso como el mar, con esfuerzo intento no mirar hacia atrás y sé que nuestros recuerdos se los ha llevado el viento dejando solo un silencio frio, las ganas de llorar y esta noche interminable que se burla de tu ausencia, dejando a mi paso solo un corazon lleno de pena._

_CW_

_--_

_**Podría seguir viviendo una eternidad y mi amor por ti seria igual de intenso e incomparable, como si fuera la primera vez , como si fuera la ultima vez**__._

Ciertamente era estresante tener que lidiar entre la preocupación por un vampiro furioso dispuesto a comerse al motivo de mi existencia y la melancolía de Edward que se manifestaba últimamente con mayor fuerza pese a que se empeñaba en ocultarla ante los ojos de los demás, en mi entendimiento se que yo jamás tendría el poder de consolarlo y eso también me dolía.

Suspire un tanto afligida pero Edward era así, inalcanzable, hermético, al mismo tiempo poseía un carácter capaz de llegar a ser tierno, cariñoso, considerado siempre dispuesto a aliviar mis tristezas, el sueño de cualquier mujer, sin embargo la verdad es que los dos jugábamos a ser pareja y solo nos unía la soledad que otorga la eternidad… pero algo que jamás negaría era que Edward Cullen era parte importante de mi existencia, por esa manera tan suya de ser.

Nuevamente me concentre en buscar el rastro de Victoria, mi nueva auto adquirida complicación una mas a las ya obtenidas a mi inmortalidad, recordé lo que Edward decía en relación al tema y que me hicieron comprender que dependía de muchas cosas a parte de suerte, de un olfato desarrollado pero principalmente "Inteligencia" y yo no podía permitir que Victoria fuera mas inteligente, con una sonrisa recordé un poco mi pasado junto con aquellas artimañas tan descabelladas de mi prima Elisa para denigrarme y las muchas tantas veces que me adelante para no caer en sus juegos de niña caprichosa, era una pena que siempre desperdiciara su talento e inteligencia en alguien que jamás se digno a hacerle caso, irónicamente a mi muerte el objetivo principal de su existencia también había sido sepultado junto con aquella caja vacía, pero Victoria no era Eliza, Victoria era un ser despiadado y cruel que me había lanzado un reto, un reto en donde no podía perder y antes que dejar que le tocara uno de sus perfectos cabellos, tendría que destruirla aun cuando en ello se fuera mi ultimo suspiro, a decir verdad un destino para mi aceptable. Seguí un buen rato jugando con el rastro de un pequeño colibrí, eran veloces y difíciles de seguir… no era Victoria pero era un buen comienzo para una neófita.

Mis pensamientos ahora se dirigieron a Terry y la misma pregunta de siempre ¿por qué no lo había atacado?, si su olor me era tan dolosamente exquisito, mis sentidos se volvían locos ante su sola presencia y en repetidas ocasiones había tenido el impulso de probarlo y la misma cantidad de veces había salido huyendo, llegué a la conclusión de que mi amor era mucho mas grande que mi apetito, no solo lo deseaba por su olor sino también por lo que aun seguía representando en mi pasado de _"Un amor inconcluso"._

Subí con rapidez a la copa de un árbol, mi presa se encontraba a escasos metros de distancia cuando la capturé sin imprimir mucha fuerza al cerrar mi puño, aun me dolía tener que alimentarme de la sangre de los animales, paradójicamente mi favoritos eran los caballos, aunque los evitaba por el cariño especial que les tenia, mi segundo favorito por llamarlo así la gacela, eran rápidas y dulces como un helado de chocolate, al menos ahora podía comer sin llegar a preocuparme por mi peso, pensé, no sin ironía.

Abrí de nueva cuenta la mano y dejé libre al pequeño pajarillo, me senté en la rama para observar desde arriba lo hermoso que era esa parte del bosque, mientras el viento jugaba con mis cabellos y aproveché para alzar el rostro y despejar mis pensamientos, en estas ocasiones es cuando mas extrañaba su presencia.

-Desde arriba las cosas se ven de manera distinta.

Me paralicé ante aquella aterciopelada voz, su olor me golpeó con fuerza y aquel monstruo sediento de sangre pareció resurgir con mayor fuerza, apreté los puños e hice acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no caer encima de él, lentamente bajé la mirada, hasta verlo recargado en un árbol aun llevaba un vendaje en la cabeza y usaba un bastón para caminar, pero no restaba su atractivo, el dolor hizo presa de mi, tan lejos y tan cerca.

-El viento se lleva las tristezas y limpia el dolor de tu alma - declaró mientras yo me dejé llevar por el rico sonido de su voz, mientras mis ansias de sed se aplacaban nuevamente conforme el viento traía consigo la nota más sensible del ser que tanto amo.

-No siempre es posible olvidar – respondí sin ocultar mi melancolía, él levanto sus ojos y me perdí en el fulgor de su mirada, no había mas llanto ni mas dolor solo sus preciosos ojos y esa mirada rebelde que fue y seria mi eterna compañera en mi días de soledad.

-Mucho dolor para ser tan pequeña – replicó – ¿Por qué no bajas? Me duele el cuello y lamentablemente no puedo subir para hacerte compañía.

Quién dice que los vampiros no sentimos, si hubiese podido me hubiera ruborizado, aquel hormigueo que se manifestaba en mi vientre era la evidencia mas clara y mas pura de un sentimiento, aun para un vampiro que se suponía no tenia alma.

"_Inolvidable __Terry__, __Terry__ inolvidable"_

-No creo que sea lo correcto- declaré desviando mis ojos .

Silencio.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó no sin regalarme aquella profunda mirada que estuvo a punto de hacerme titubear y arrojarme en su abrazo protector.

-A tu novia no le simpatizo – fue lo primero que mascullé, sin lograr ocultar del todo mi rabia.

-¿Bella? – Soltó una carcajada – es una linda persona, además yo no le caigo bien a tu novio…ambos nos arriesgamos por igual.

-Touche.

-Un punto para Terry Granchester, un punto ¿para?

-Sarah – respondí feliz.

-Hermoso nombre – declaro con una brillante sonrisa – es un empate – añadió con una sonrisa picara – Bueno ya estando de acuerdo Sarah ¿bajarás? no es de una dama trepar en los árboles.

Sonreí coquetea de sobra me conocía sus juegos de palabras y aquella galantería tan natural en él.

-¿Y quien te dijo que yo era una dama? – alegue mientras me llevaba el dedo índice a mi frente como si estuviera meditándolo.

-¿Bajaras? – volvió a insistir

-¿Quizás?

-Qué cruel ¿Cómo haces sufrir un tipo tan débil y enfermo como yo?

"Desvergonzado" – pensé casi a punto de la carcajada.

-¿Débil? – fingí meditarlo y sin ser conciente de mis acciones, comencé a bajar haciendo exactamente lo que me pedía, alcance a ver su mirada arrogante y satisfecha.

"Estupida, estupida" – me dije una y otra vez mientras poco a poco iba llegando al suelo, él seguía recargado atento a cada uno de mis movimientos mientras aquel temblor me recorría una y otra vez, haciendo que me sintiera casi humana, como en el pasado y como ahora en el presente.

-¿Sabes que eres el mismo rostro del ego? – le dije en cuanto pisé el suelo, su olor se volvió insoportable y tuve que dejar de respirar, definitivamente no había sido buena idea.

-¿Por qué? – clavo sus arrogantes ojos en mi rostro y sentí como aquel conocido calorcillo subía por mi vientre.

-Lo veo por el gesto satisfecho de tu rostro – alegue sin atreverme a mirarlo aun y fijando mis ojos en el bosque.

-No es ego lo que ves, es un gesto de admiración hacia una bella señorita.

-Eso es un rostro de galantería y no la necesito – le reproche.

Él apretó los labios.

-Solo dijo la verdad, no pensé que la señorita sería tan delicada.

-No lo soy.

Ladeó su cabeza clavando sus ojos en mi rostro, sin querer baje la mirada, siempre me había sido imposible sostener sus ojos, sobre todo cuando estos eran hielo puro.

-Lo siento – me disculpé finalmente, odiaba tener que verlo tan enfadado y mas que eso, herido por el rechazo.

-¿Por qué?

Maldije para mis adentros, lo conocía de sobra e intuía que tenía que darle una respuesta.

-No fue mi intención ser grosera.

-Estas en tu derecho de aceptar o no un halago.

-¿Siempre tan caballeroso?

-Hago lo que puedo.

-¿Por costumbre o por convicción?

Soltó una carcajada divertida.

-Por la belleza – respondió con una mirada pícara.

-¿No es muy ambiguo? – repliqué con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Por qué?

-Pareces un niño pequeño.

-Me gusta escuchar opiniones y obtener respuestas.

Alcé los ojos… nunca habría respuesta que lo satisficiera.

-Será mejor que me retire – le dije antes de cometer un error, él asintió con la cabeza.

-Perfecto, gracias por la plática.

-¿Cuál? – pregunté moviendo la nariz.

-Se te mueven las pecas – comentó con burla.

-¿Y qué?

-Mmmhh no me digas que te gustan las pecas.

-Así es y pienso coleccionar más.

Grave error, él frunció el ceño con recelo y tristeza al mismo tiempo, aquel dialogo era añejo, como nuestros sentimientos.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunté fingiendo inocencia.

-No, es solo… olvídalo.

-¿Estás triste?- cuestioné preocupada.

-¿Yo triste?, por favor – dijo con rabia y sarcasmo.

-Lo siento.

-Por dios niña, es una conversación sin sentido ni razón ¿y dices que lo sientes? – respondió sin poder ocultar de todo aquella vulnerabilidad que disimulaba, cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos.

Entendí entonces que era hora de huir antes de cometer alguna estupidez, me conocía y por los Cullen no podía permitirme otro error , sin embargo antes de partir añadí como sugerencia, de sobra conocía su carácter para saber que jamás aceptaría una orden.

- En el bosque acechan peligros mayores, no es bueno que andes por aquí.

Me observo con franqueza y curiosidad, pero se limito a asentir con expresión pensativa, no espere mas di un paso atrás y corrí dejando su dolor, su rabia. Al mismo tiempo que me lastimaban, recordándome a cada instante, que Terry conservaría aquellas viejas heridas de abandono y soledad, solo por el recuerdo de un amor de verano.

--

_**El pasado llega para hacerse presente de la manera más dolorosa.**_

**TGG**

La vi desaparecer a través de los árboles con gracia y elegancia como si imitara los pasos de una bailarina de ballet, su cabello brilló bajo la luz otorgando un resplandor como si fueran diamantes, tan mágico e irreal como el incesante sonido que continuaba en mi cerebro debido a su presencia, al mismo tiempo su aroma a rosas se iba con ella.

-Sarah – musité tratando de entender el por qué me sentía nervioso y al mismo tiempo, atraído por la belleza de sus ojos dorados.

Seguí caminando por el bosque sin hacer caso a su ultima recomendación, "_En el bosque acechan peligros mayores, no es bueno que andes por aquí" _comprendí de inmediato lo que me quería decir, sin embargo pecaré de muchas cosas menos de ser un cobarde y aun necesitaba respuestas… aquellos seres eran algo mas que espectros.

-Terry ¿a donde vas? – la dulce voz de Bella me detuvo a medio sendero y me giré mascullando una maldición, se estaba tomando el papel de enfermera demasiado en serio.

-Al bosque… ¿no es obvio? – respondí con sarcasmo.

-Tus sarcasmos no me afectan, utiliza otra táctica conmigo ¿quieres? – su respuesta fue igual de grosera y apreté los labios con rabia.

-¿Por qué diablos no me dejas solo? no necesito una niñera detrás de mi

-Pues parece que la pides a gritos y por nada del mundo necesito otro trabajo.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunté no sin rendirme del todo.

-El Dr. Carlisle esta aquí, quiere examinar tu cabeza aunque ya le dije que lo que esta mal es tu cerebro – soltó con inocencia.

-Bella – amenacé.

-Dime Terry – obvio, me gané ese odioso tono meloso que utilizaba conmigo solo cuando le convenía.

Suspire… Bella podía ser tan obstinada como… Candy.

-Esta bien - repliqué con furia ante el nombre que golpeteó mi corazón, fui hacia ella, Bella me recompensó con una gran sonrisa y yo tomé ventaja de su regocijo al atraerla y plantar un rápido beso en su labios, el efecto fue el esperado al dejarla parada y sin palabras por primera vez.

Escuché que soltaba una palabrota.

-No es de una dama decir maldiciones ante un caballero – le grité sobre mi hombro.

-Y quien te dijo que soy una dama – gritó a su vez sin ocultar su asombro – por nada del mundo podría considerarte un caballero.

Sonríe divertido mientras me llevaba el dulce sabor de sus labios al tiempo que intentaba no pronunciar otro nombre.

Me distraje ante un zumbido que taladró mis oídos y supe la razón al ver al doctor que tenía delante de mi, me sorprendió lo joven que era, para ser padre de tantos adolescentes, aun cuando eran adoptados, según Eleonor, a su lado había una bellísima mujer igual de joven que él, me recordó a mi madre cuando tenia menos edad, eso me confirió cierta tranquilidad y confianza.

-Terry te presento al Dr. Calisle Cullen y su esposa Esme – en la voz de Bella había una nota de cariño hacia la pareja, no pude dejar de sorprenderme y le dirigí una mirada interrogante a Bella mientras tomaba la mano del doctor y de su joven esposa.

-Hola Terry un placer conocerte – me dijo la pareja.

-Igualmente, muchas gracias por atenderme y traerme a casa Doctor – respondí con educación y en los ojos de Esme vi una sonrisa, no pude evitar mirarla con curiosidad.

-Disculpa – sonrió ella – es que mis hijas me han hablado de ti, tienen una opinión bastante elevada de tu persona.

Sonríe con galantería mirando Bella burlón a lo que ella respondió con una mueca, sin saber que nuestras reacciones eran observadas con atención y con agrado.

Continuara…


	12. Cap 11 Sueños

Capitulo XI

Capitulo XI

Sueños

**Cuando la noche se acerca  
hay algo en mi alma que vuelve a vibrar  
con la luz de las estrellas  
en mis sentimientos te vuelvo a encontrar**

**Quiero que me mires a los ojos  
y que no preguntes nada más  
quiero que esta noche sueltes  
toda esa alegría que ya no puedes guardar.**

**Deja que tus sueños sean olas que se van  
libres como el viento en mitad del mar  
creo que la vida es un tesoro sin igual  
de los buenos tiempos siempre quiero más**

**Soy como el agua del río  
y por el camino me dejo llevar  
porque aprendí que la vida  
por todo lo malo algo bueno te da**

**--**

Estaba bastante fastidiado sin saber que hacer, realmente me sentía inquieto, nervioso, el aire era opresivo como si algo amenazara acabar con aquella tranquilidad, inclusive podría jurar que mi yegua se sentía de la misma manera, pensé de inmediato en Bella y en su necedad de ir por su cuenta al trabajo, aun desconocía como diablos lidiaba con su acostumbrada torpeza y la charola sin vaciarle el café a algún pobre incauto que tuviera la desgracia de ser asistido por ella, realmente me preocupaba.

Musité otra maldición al ver que aun no podía montar por mi mismo a Teodora, aun me dolía el tobillo y a menos que el Dr. Cullen me diera de alta, aun tenia que esperar un par de días mas, ¡diablos!, no comprendía cómo aquel joven doctor me causaba bastante respeto como para seguir sus ordenes.

Me senté en el piso, ya pasaban mas de las ocho y la oscuridad en el establo era total, pero a mi no me importaba, muchas veces mi soledad y la oscuridad habían sido suficientes para aliviar mi frustración… excelentes compañeras a decir verdad.

Cerré los ojos mientras Teodora se echaba a mi lado y yo me recostaba en su costado, la abrace con fuerza, ella era mi única constante, la única que no me abandona sin decir adiós, mientras imágenes de un par de coches destrozados llegaba a mi mente junto con el dolor de la perdida y un ataúd vació … solo cenizas, amargura y el final de una ilusión.

"No sufras "…

Giré mi rostro y la vi.

Sus ojos, esos ojos que evaden el contacto de los míos, tan diferentes, pero tan lacerantemente parecidos. Aun en la conciencia de que estoy soñando, me parece increíblemente real su presencia. Mantengo mis ojos cerrados disfrutando de su olor y de su presencia, con miedo de buscarla y hacerla desaparecer.

Desde nuestro encuentro en el bosque no hacia más que recordarla y extrañarla. Al verla, evade mi mirada, como si temiera que leyera en sus ojos un gran secreto. En la penumbra, y en lo real de mi sueño, siento como si quisiera huir nuevamente de mí y me aventuro a pedirle

No te vayas – me atrevo a decir

Estoy aquí, a tu lado

¿Por qué me siento tan bien cuando estas cerca?

Tal vez sea mi capacidad de rebatir tus sarcasmos, sin echar a correr

No, es algo más… ¿quien eres?

Soy un sueño, estas soñando

Entonces no quiero despertar – susurre mientras sentía un extraño sopor.

No podemos vivir soñando Terry

Hace mucho tiempo que yo dejé de soñar…desde que…

¿Qué?

Nada, no quiero recordar. Tengo miedo de que al regresar a mi pasado, mi presente y tu se desvanezcan

¿Qué hay en tu pasado?

Dolor, ausencia, soledad…"ella"

¿Quién es "ella"?

Eres tan diferente y sin embargo, me la recuerdas tanto….

Mírame Terry, no soy a quien tu recuerdas…mírame bien – y se acercó peligrosamente a mi rostro. La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, al mirar sus hermosos ojos y embriagarme con su dulce aroma, no fui yo mismo, y me aventuré a decir mientras mi mente, ecuánime y centrada, me obligaba a despertar

Candy….

Al abrir mis ojos, reconocí su aroma impregnado en mi rostro, como una dulce presencia que me decía que no fue un sueño, pero yo estaba solo, comencé a sentir mucho frío, el frío de la ausencia y el abandono….¿fue realmente un sueño? El maldito "pit" en mi cabeza y el dulce aroma a rosas me decían que no.

TGG

--

"_Tonta!! Mil veces tonta!!, ¿qué puedes ofrecerle ahora? Solo un corazón muerto y un cuerpo frío. Ya no eres a quien él amó, quítatelo de la cabeza y dale la oportunidad de que sea feliz, con ella."_

Salí de la habitación justo un segundo antes de que abriera sus ojos. Debo de tener más cuidado o todo habrá sido en vano, no puedo arriesgar a los Cullen después de todo lo que han hecho por mí. Pero no pude resistirme a verlo de cerca, no después de haber aspirado nuevamente su aroma, ese olor que me vuelve loca hoy más que antes_…."Terry, Terry….Terry"_, el llenar el silencio con tu nombre es lo mas cerca que puedo estar de ti, no debo regresar, debe buscar su felicidad con….

Bella…- y no pude evitar sentir la punzada de los celos al pronunciar su nombre en voz alta e imaginarla viva, entera para amarlo, para darle lo que él se merece, mientras que yo, no puedo ofrecerle mas que dolor y vacío, un corazón que no late, la oscuridad eterna - Bella es quien tiene en sus manos la posibilidad de hacerte feliz, ya que todas las personas que te hemos amado, hemos fallado.

¿Cómo hago para olvidarte mi amor?, ¿cómo hago para decirle a mi corazón muerto, a mi piel fría que ya no eres de ellos? ¿Cómo hago para no sentir estos deseos de besarte y ser tuya?

--

Esta noche también está inquieta, no ha dejado de dar vueltas en la cama. Se durmió ya muy avanzada la noche, y yo no puedo siquiera envolverla en mis brazos y protegerla como antes. Tal vez ya hasta olvidó la nana que solía tararearle, "¿me has dejado de amar Bella?"

Diablos! Odio ser tan sentimental e inseguro cuando se trata de ti, me carcomen los celos tan solo de imaginar que sueñas con él, que te preocupa más de lo que yo algún día te preocupé. Yo, que se hasta dónde llega tu capacidad de amar y de entregarte, no quiero que lo hagas con Granchester…no con él.

Edward…

Bella….

Susurra mi nombre…

Edward….no te vayas, no me dejes sola

Bella, dulce Bella, aquí estoy contigo

Tengo frío, y miedo….Victoria

Ella no te tocará te lo juro

Terry….Sarah

Cierro mis ojos al escuchar esas dos palabras que no me permiten estar cerca de ti, "Terry y Sarah", diferentes pero tan capaces de mantenernos alejados uno del otro, si tan solo…si tan solo existiera la posibilidad de no separarme de ti nunca, con gusto daría esta existencia a cambio de una corto tiempo a tu lado, ¡cuánto te amo Bella! No resisto mas y mi mano toca tus cabellos con suavidad, no puedo irme esta noche sin tocarte

Edward….te amo…por siempre…te amo

Yo también te amo, por siempre

--

Cuando por fin logré dormirme, comencé a soñar con Victoria y su cabellera roja. Me perseguía, jugaba conmigo, jugaba a cansarme para en cualquier momento saltar sobre mi y darme muerte. Adivinaba en sus ojos y en su voz carente de emociones que sería una muerte lenta, dolorosa. En medio de esa sofocante sensación, un aroma demasiado familiar para mi se percibía en el aire, me encontraba en el bosque, por lo que no podía provenir de los arboles o del musgo de las rocas. No, dentro de mi sueño, reconocí el aroma de Edward y de pronto, ya no sentí miedo, ni busqué esconderme de Victoria. Me di cuenta de que era un sueño y de que ese aroma era mi dulce despertar.

Traté de abrir los ojos, pero la pesadez del cansancio no me permitió hacerlo y solamente alcancé a decir su nombre

Edward

Lo que sucedió a continuación, me dejó helada, Edward respondió, dijo mi nombre

Bella

Dios, perdóname, pero no puedo dejar que se vaya, no esta noche, por lo menos esta noche, por favor. Me moví un poco aparentando seguir dormida, y balbuceé mi mas ferviente deseo, aquello que no podría decirle a los ojos, porque ya no era mío, porque había una chica que estaba con él…

Edward…no te vayas…no me dejes sola

Bella, dulce Bella, aquí estoy contigo

Tengo frío, y miedo….Victoria

Ella no te tocará te lo juro

Mi corazón latió con tanta fuerza, después de tanto tiempo que me asusté, ¿qué pasaría ahora? Edward terminaría por irse de ahí, él y su familia se mudarían y yo…yo volvería a mi vida de antes. Pero no, a mi vida de antes no, a una existencia peor que aquella, porque ahora lo se acompañado de ella, de Sarah, de una chica como todos los Cullen que podrá estar a su lado por toda la eternidad.

La sola idea me hizo recapacitar y entonces decidí ponerle fin a mi engaño, pero de la misma manera, porque no quería enfrentarlo cara a cara

Terry….Sarah – volví a balbucear

Silencio en la habitación, pero él seguía ahí, a mi lado. De una manera suave, acarició mis cabellos como lo hacía antes de que me durmiera en sus brazos. No pude mas y antes de darme la vuelta para que no me viera llorar le dije la única verdad de toda mi vida, la mas dolorosa y triste de las verdades.

Edward….te amo…por siempre…te amo

Yo también te amo, por siempre

Pero esta vez sus palabras no me hicieron feliz, había demasiadas complicaciones entre nosotros, demasiadas personas a nuestro alrededor, demasiado dolor por venir todavía. No me volví hacia él, y poco después me quedé dormida. Edward se quedó a mi lado toda la noche, lo sé porque a la mañana siguiente todavía su aroma impregnaba mi habitación.

--

Mire el reloj por enésima vez y Sarah arqueó una de sus perfectas cejas, aunque sin razón aparente ella se encontraba en el mismo estado que yo… parecía cuidar mis movimientos y yo los suyos esperando ¿Qué? seguramente escapar … mi destino era seguro… pero el de ella… un misterio, era tal su obsesión por Victoria que me preocupaba que fuera sola a cualquier encuentro con ella , no me quedaba mas remedio que permanecer en casa y dejar que Emmet y Jasper fueran por Bella cada noche , mientras tanto mis hermanas se quedaban a cuidar a Terry a petición de Carlisle, una tarea que por demás les encantaba.

-Sarah.

-¿Si Edward?

-Me gustaría saber ¿que diablos te sucede?

-Absolutamente nada, solo que este silencio es opresivo y tu estado de ánimo no es muy agradable que digamos.

-Pequeña.

-Mmmm

Me acerque a ella, su rostro de delicadas facciones mostraban preocupación.

-Victoria no es asunto tuyo, si es por aquel humano Carlisle ya lo tiene vigilado.

Apretó los labios indignada, yo suspiré cuando la vi levantar la barbilla arrogantemente y girar su cabeza despectivamente, me desesperaba tener que lidiar con sus aires aristocráticos.

-Tenemos que hablar de tu pasado Sarah – comente fríamente antes de volver a ser espectador de ese aire de reina que usaba cuando las cosas no eran como ella quería.

-A su debido tiempo Edward creo que ambos tenemos una charla pendiente.

Levantó su mirada ahora verdosa, olvidándose del camuflaje acostumbrado, eran preciosos, como dos acuosas esmeraldas, y sin embargo solo despertaban mi admiración. Emociones totalmente ajenas a los que me producía Bella con sus ojos color chocolate, pese a que demostraba valentía y dignidad, en el fondo destellaban tristeza y dolor, los remordimientos golpearon mi corazón y con firmeza dejé en el olvido mis sentimientos

Llego el coche de Emmet y Jasper sin embargo mi prioridad era Sarah, la tomé por la cintura acariciando su rostro con delicadeza, pose mis fríos labios en los suyos para luego hacerlo en su frente, ella se aferró a mi desesperada, ansiosa por ser consolada, pero yo intuía que eso era imposible.

-Hola Edward buenas noches – aquella fría voz fue suficiente para que todo quedara en segundo plano.

--

Estábamos jugando al gato y al ratón, no me agradaba en lo absoluto tener que ser yo la que ignorara los trapos sucios de la familia. De acuerdo lo aceptaba, apenas tenia viviendo con ellos dos años y era imposible decir que los conocía a todos, mi apoyo incondicional había sido siempre Edward que con aquel carácter atormentado me había llevado a inclinarme mas hacia su persona que a los demás, pese a eso sabia que había secretos ocultos detrás de aquellas miradas adoloridas de mi vampiro favorito, pero mas que eso, me interesaba saber por qué Bella me miraba con odio y con recelo, pero lo mas interesante ¿Qué la unía con los Cullen?

La vi levantar la barbilla y dirigir todo su resentimiento hacia Edward, algo que me molestó bastante y también vi como Edward no despejaba sus ojos del rostro de Bella, sus reacciones eran bastante curiosas y comprendí de golpe que mi vampiro ocultaba algo mas que una triste historia… igual que yo.

Me incorpore con toda dignidad… era hora de aprovechar la situación a mi favor… me acerque a Edward que solo atinó a mirarme, en sus ojos dorados había… miedo, temor, preocupación… confusión… en fin muchas emociones que solo acrecentaron mi deseo de salir y buscar respuestas y Edward no era el indicado para darlas.

-Tienes razón – le dije depositando un beso en sus fríos labios al mismo tiempo que observaba como Bella apretaba sus puños con rabia – tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Y sin dar tiempo a nada salí en busca de respuestas, del rastro de Victoria y de paso a ver a mi rebelde.

Continuara...

Sueños por Diego Torres


	13. Cap 12 Tentacion y culpa

Capitulo XII

**Tentación y culpa.**

**"La mejor manera de librarse de una tentacion, es caer en ella"**

**Oscar Wilde**

**--**

El silencio era sepulcral, nos mirábamos uno al otro sin saber que decir o que hacer, después de la partida de Sarah, Jasper y Emmet, Edward apenas se atrevía a mirarme, parecía triste e impotente, tal como me sentía yo en estos momentos, después de aquel beso intente por todos los medios recuperar mi compostura y mirarlo directamente, mientras mis ansias asesinas se esfumaban junto a Sarah.

-Necesito hablar con Carlisle y Esme.

-Salieron a cazar.

-¿Por qué no fueron en grupo?

-En estos momentos eso es imposible – respondió flemático solo el temblor de sus manos lo delataba.

-¿Por qué?

Clavo aquellos maravillosos ojos en mi rostro y me perdí en su reflejo, era hermoso, perfecto no me cansaba de admirarlo una y otra vez, desee con todas mis fuerzas perderme en sus brazos, sentarme en su regazo y acomodar mi cabeza en su pecho, como en antaño, quería hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo, pero había mucho de por medio y me detuve.

-Bella – dijo mi nombre con aquella voz aterciopelada y como si hubiese leido mis pensamientos.

-No, es imposible, lo se, lo veo en tus ojos y yo tengo que entenderlo – respondí con brusquedad.

-No es lo que tú piensas – intento acercarse a mi y yo di un paso hacia atrás, molesta y dolida.

-Sabes que pienso – le dije con toda intención - eres demasiado perfecto y no la abandonaras, intuyo que el lazo que te une a ella es mas fuerte e indestructible que tus convicciones, por Sarah no tienes por que preocuparte si es igual de fuerte que tu, no tienes que encerrarla en una burbuja, por que no es tan frágil como yo – lo mire con tristeza – y yo solo te importare mientras sea humana… por que siendo como tu… todo se habrá terminado.

Me miro con dolor.

-Tu no entiendes, mis sentimientos por ti es mas de lo que describes – replico ante aquel despliegue de amargura.

-¿Acaso te ha importado preguntarme como me siento al respecto? – alegue.

-Por supuesto que me importas – dijo con rabia, su paciencia se había agotado – por dios, si saberte viva es como una droga que me hace funcionar y seguir caminando por este miserable lugar.

-No es suficiente.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?

-Hace un año te hubiera respondido que solo me conformaba con tu presencia…. Pero ahora lo quiero todo y eso es imposible de obtener.

Él bajo su mirada derrotado, supe entonces que ya no quedaba nada de que hablar.

-No tiene caso seguir hablando de nosotros Edward, vine a ver a Carlisle.

-¿Para que?

-Dudo mucho que tú quieras decírmelo.

El suspiro exasperado.

-¿Para que? – insistió ahora mirándome con frialdad, mi corazón de igual manera se congelo.

-¿Por qué Terry esta siendo custodiado por tus hermanas?

-¿Celosa acaso? – pregunto apenas ocultando su molestia.

-No te equivoques Edward – respondí con molestia esa lucha entre él y Terry solo me había ocasionado dolores de cabeza, un vampiro furioso y un aristócrata fastidioso.

Edward suspiro tomándose el puente de la nariz, su estrés era evidente y desee con el corazón poder reconfortarlo, pero Sarah era su problema no el mío, suficiente tenia con jugar a ser la enfermera de Terry.

-Por alguna extraña razón que necesito aclarar, Sarah se siente responsable de la seguridad de Terry y por mucho que he intentado comprender sus motivos no he logrado respuesta alguna.

Lo mire asombrada.

-¿Dime Edward de donde viene Sarah?

-Es inglesa ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Su respuesta me hizo sumar dos mas dos.

-¿Qué tiempo tiene con ustedes y como fue que llego?

-Dos años y fue un accidente – respondió la voz de Carlisle a mi espalda – no puedo decir mas detalles, eso solo corresponden a Edward - la mirada que intercambiaron fue bastante elocuente y entendí por la expresión atormentada de Edward la situación entre la hermosa Sarah y mi vampiro.

-Tu la convertiste – no era pregunta, era una afirmación y su expresión culpable fue suficiente para que todo mi resentimiento saliera a flote, levanté la mirada para buscar la suya exigiendo respuestas que su silencio sepultó junto con mis ilusiones y por qué no, también mis esperanzas.

Me incorporé tragándome mi humillación y mi estupidez al pensar que al menos sentía algo por mi, era obvio que no, Sarah era tan importante para él, al grado de haberla convertido para ser su compañera por toda la eternidad, mientras a mi me había dejado parada a mitad del bosque alegando que pronto lo olvidaría.

-Bella no es lo que crees – la voz de Edward apenas penetró mis oídos, yo solo sonreí con tristeza levantando una mano exigiendo su silencio, me dirigí a la presencia tranquila del patriarca de los Cullen – Carlisle.

-Si Bella, se a lo que has venido, vamos a la biblioteca.

--

Me incorporé un tanto fastidiado, aquel incesante ruido en mi cabeza, era insoportable, por lo que decidí ir a casa no sin antes despedirme de Teodora que animosa se incorporó al mismo tiempo que me empujaba hacia la salida , era un encanto pero podía ser bastante odiosa cuando no me quería a la vista, la acaricié con ternura y me alejé lo mas rápido que mi tobillo lastimado me lo permitía, clavé la mirada hacia el denso bosque, buscando nuevamente aquel destello rojizo que había estado en los últimos días. No me defraudo al verla de nuevo, vi su sonrisa descarada, al mismo tiempo que mi cuerpo era sacudido por el terror, en cuanto sus ojos maliciosos se clavaron en los míos en una promesa, sostuve su mirada en franco desafío y ella volvió a desaparecer, mientras las figuras de las hermanas de Cullen que custodiaban la entrada de mi casa se movían con una rapidez apenas perceptible para mi y las muchas preguntas se agolparon en mi mente, solo la confianza que había depositado en Bella me hacia pensar que no estaba loco.

Nuevamente alcé la mirada y ahora vislumbré la hermosa figura de Sarah acercándose a Alice y a la "señorita Play boy" que regresaban nuevamente sin percatarse de mi presencia, aunque era de suponerse que creían que yo no sabia de estas rondas nocturnas, pero desde el primer día me percaté de aquella extraña vigilancia y cuando se lo pregunte a Bella decidió que tenia que hablar con el Dr. Cullen.

En esos momentos aparcó a mi lado un jeep, de él bajaron Bella y los otros dos hermanos Jasper y Emmet Cullen, me fui acercando lentamente, Bella fue la primera en detectar mi presencia, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro pero jamás llegó a su ojos, había desesperación y dolor en ellos.

-Hola Terry.

-Hola Bella- me acerqué y besé su mejilla, ella agradeció el gesto con la mirada.

-¿Conoces a Emmet y a Jasper? – me preguntó suplicando con la mirada que fuera cortes.

-Si – miré a los dos jóvenes que me miraban con abierta curiosidad- Jasper toma historia universal conmigo y a Emmet solo de vista.

-Hola - saludaron extendiendo su mano, la cual tomé, había tal frialdad en ellos que lograron estremecerme, sin embargo después sentí cierta tranquilidad.

-¿Vienen por sus hermanas?- me atreví a preguntar esperando su reacción, ambos controlaron sus gestos pero ante aquel brillo en sus ojos, comprendí que los había sorprendido.

-Terry – había un tono de suplica en la voz de Bella – dame tiempo.

-Bella, prometí dártelo pero necesito respuestas, no a un par de señoritas postradas en mi casa.

-El Dr. Cullen vendrá mañana, te prometo que él te dirá la verdad.

-De que estoy loco – intenté bromear para aligerar la carga emocional que parecía torturar a Bella.

-Eso ya lo se tonto, pero te prefiero así- respondió cariñosamente, la mirada furiosa de los hermanos Cullen fue bastante reveladora.

-Bella – habló Jasper posando su mirada en mi persona y luego en Bella – ¿sabes que ellas tendrán que quedarse esta noche?

-Lo se Jasper, Terry no será problema – respondió mirándome con advertencia.

Con fastidio la mire con arrogancia pero el ver sus ojos tristes fue suficiente aliciente para calmar mis ganas de una riña verbal, se despidió del par de jóvenes y los dos nos quedamos en el pequeño jardín de mi madre.

-Es muy tarde Terry ¿Por qué no te has ido a dormir?- preguntó, en su voz había preocupación – no puedes andar de un lado a otro, necesitas descansar ese tobillo.

-No eres mi nana Bella, deja de decirme que hacer – le respondí con brusquedad.

-Lo siento, no quise…

Vi con asombro como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, giró su rostro para ocultar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, para mi fue suficiente, verla llorar de esa manera me enfurecía, la vi abrazarse a si misma buscando el consuelo que yo le estaba negando en este momento, no pude contenerme mas y la sujeté por los hombros intentando reconfortarla, algo que difícilmente estaba en mi mano.

-¿Qué sucede Bella, otra vez Cullen?

-¿Cómo diablos hago para arrancarlo de mi corazón?... ¿Cómo sobrevives amando como amas y sin tener al lado al causante de tus afectos? – había tal desesperación en su voz que solo atine acariciar su cabello ella se giro aferrándose a mi cintura mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba ya por lo sollozos.

Me mantuve firme para no salir corriendo a esconder mis sentimientos, aquella respuesta que tanto buscaba estaba lejos de mi alcance, hacía tanto tiempo que yo había perdido toda esperanza de tener entre mis brazos a aquella chiquilla rubia de quien aun conservaba el sabor de sus besos de niña en mi boca, que me era imposible poder ofrecer algún consuelo, yo aun tenia que soportar la ausencia de quien se ama.

Sentí otro estremecimiento mas y la abracé con mayor fuerza, ella seguía llorando y la impotencia me invadió, sentía algo por Bella, eso ya era obvio hasta para mi, pero no era ese sentimiento efímero que hace que pierdas la cabeza, que dejes de respirar al solo contacto de su manos o que brille el sol con el fulgor de sus ojos, no, Bella me producía un cariño especial, mas no amor.

Miré hacia el bosque ¿en busca de qué? no se, fue entonces que mis ojos chocaron con aquella delicada figura, de inmediato reconocí a Sarah y sus movimientos de bailarina, parpadeé sorprendido por no captar en que momento se había separado de sus hermanas y llegar hacia el otro extremo, en otro parpadeo ella se movió con tal rapidez que apenas pude captarlo… solo aquel inconfundible olor a rosas que impregnó mi nariz me indicó que nada era producto de mi imaginación.

Confuso tomé a Bella de los hombros.

-Vamos Bella es hora de dormir.

Ella levanto su mirada aun acuosa por las lágrimas, solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y dejarse guiar por mi.

--

Seguramente estaba teniendo pesadillas. Conocía de sobra todos sus movimientos y supe que las imágenes que veía eran aterradoras. Quise despertarla y decirle que todo estaba bien. Quería consolarla y jurarle que no volvería a irme de su lado. Pero no podía. No podía salir del oscuro rincón de su recamara que día con día se convertía en mi guarida. Hasta mi último día en este lugar la protegería en silencio. Pero sus sueños y lo que decía en sueños me retenía junto a ella.

-Victoria esta… por favor no me dejes

Me moví inquieto parte de aquellas pesadillas eran mi culpa, la presión a la que estaba sometida y el sentimiento de culpa por la seguridad de Terry eran las causantes de su inquietud, la ira volvía a apoderarse de mi cuerpo. ¿Alguna vez podrían esas pesadillas terminar y permitirle vivir una vida en paz? Me odiaba por no ser tan fuerte nuevamente, por dejar que mis deseos se apoderaran de mi cordura y por no dejarla nuevamente desde que la vi sentada en la universidad.

Y ahora el sentimiento de culpa era mayor, hubiera movido cielo, tierra y mar para que ella no enterara de las malas decisiones que había tomado, ahora me odiaba y yo no la culpaba por ello.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. Su respiración volvió a la tranquilidad y una breve sonrisa, algo que no había visto en su rostro en mucho tiempo apareció repentinamente. Los celos me invadieron al tratar de deducir qué estaba soñando, qué le daba esa clase de tranquilidad. "Por favor, Bella, no quiero escuchar que sueñas con ese imbécil… por favor…" fue el mudo ruego que repetía una y otra vez.

Escuché leves suspiros salir de sus labios y se que algo o alguien la estaba reconfortando en sus sueños. Mis puños se cerraron haciendo que mis nudillos perdieran cualquier tipo de color –si es que alguna vez lo tuvieron- y decidí salir de ahí. Esperaría en las caballerizas y la cuidaría desde ahí. Me levanté y me acerqué a la ventana cuando Bella volvió a hablar

-Edward…-mi cuerpo se tensó y la felicidad se llevó aquellos amargos pensamientos de un solo golpe. Me volví para verla y cerciorarme que no me había visto. Nuevamente revivíamos la historia.

-Edward… te amo-y con la seguridad que me daba afirmar que ella seguía amándome como yo a ella, me acerque lentamente a su cama. Después de escuchar de sus labios las palabras que hacía tanto no escuchaba. El par de palabras que con magia iluminaban mi existencia. No pude regresar a mi oscuro rincón después de escucharla confesarme sus sentimientos. Necesitaba tocarla. Necesitaba sentir que era real y no uno de los tantos recuerdos que invaden mi mente. Necesitaba sentir que ella era mía, que siempre lo ha sido y que nada cambiaría eso. Porque esa es la única manera de que una criatura egoísta y despiadada como yo continúe viviendo.

Estaba tan cerca de Bella que su delicioso aliento se mezclaba con el mío. No tengo la fuerza suficiente para alejarme y lo peor es que no quiero hacerlo. Si me alejo nuevamente ella terminara en los brazos de él, lo se. Tan seguro estoy que nuevamente una oleada de celos me invade y mi cuerpo se tensa.

Bella comienza a moverse y se que en cualquier momento despertara. La realidad me exige irme, regresar a Sarah y olvidar esta tontería de retener a las dos. Tenerla cerca era una cruel tortura y si despertaba no tendría explicación alguna para estar ahí. Pero al levantarme siento su mano tibia tomar mi antebrazo con firmeza. Demasiado tarde.

-No te vayas-me ruega y pienso que aun sigue dormida. Pero al voltear veo ese par de ojos mirándome con tristeza mezclada con dulzura.

-Lo siento.

-Deja de disculparte Edward. Se porque lo haces. Los sentimientos de culpa son una carga muy difícil y desearía…

No deje que terminara. Mis manos tomaron su rostro y la mire fijamente. Quería decirle con los ojos lo que no podía decirle con palabras. Que su seguridad me preocupaba porque si ella moría en ese momento mi existencia se reduciría a nada. Quería recordarle lo que tantas veces le jure: que yo no podría vivir en un mundo en donde ella no existiera. ¿Porque no podía ver a través de mi como lo hacia antes como cuando me conoció? ¿Porque era mas fácil creer las mentiras y no la verdad? Su vida no era fácil y si yo me retractaba seria aun peor.

-No es solo eso, de hecho la culpa seria el último sentimiento por el cual estoy aquí

Me miró fijamente por unos instantes y entonces descubrió en mi mirada lo que tanto anhelaba confesarle. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que pronto comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

-Bella, por favor no llores.

-¿Sigo siendo la tonta Bella verdad? –me dijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa iluminaba su rostro

-No, nunca has sido tonta. Solo maravillosa, única, fascinante…

-Te amo Edward-me confesó mientras hundía su rostro en mi pecho.

-Yo también te amo Bella desde el principio, desde siempre

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar desbocado. Se que mi voz sonaba sincera y que esta vez no le dejaba duda alguna. Se que debí irme pero ya no podía. Suficiente había sufrido con la despedida y no nos hizo bien a ninguno de los dos.

Con toda la ternura del mundo levanté su rostro y con los ojos le advertí que la iba a besar. No podía ser tan impulsivo y besarla solo porque así lo quería. Necesitaba su permiso, necesitaba saber que ella lo deseaba al igual que yo. Sus labios tomaron los míos sin aviso y con desesperación se aferro a mi cuello. No necesite más. Mis manos volvieron a recorrer el sendero que habían comenzado aquella noche fría en el auto. Esta vez dejaría cualquier otro sentimiento enterrado en mi mente que no fuera mi amor y mi deseo por ella. Si me permitía pensar en las consecuencias saldría corriendo de ahí y entonces si la perdería por siempre.

Quité el cobertor que me impedía acercarme por completo a su cuerpo y sin abandonar sus labios mis manos viajaron lentamente por sus brazos, por su cintura, hasta llegar a sus piernas y recorrer el mismo camino de vuelta.

La casa estaba vacía. Eleonor no regresaría en mucho tiempo e Ian… bueno me importaba un carajo en donde estuviera siempre y cuando estuviera lejos. Esta noche estaba decidido a hacer feliz a Bella aunque fuera por un instante. No podía seguir ignorando la ternura y la entrega que Bella me regalaba en cada caricia y en cada beso.

La recosté suavemente y por un momento vi el miedo reflejado en su rostro. No el miedo que alguien como yo debía causarle, sino miedo a que terminara nuevamente con nuestro encuentro. Me desabroché lentamente la camisa, confirmándole así que esta noche no habría más separaciones.

-No te merezco Bella

-No digas eso, además es tarde Edward. –y sin decir mas continuó besándome con fuerza.

Había muchas cosas que nos esperarían mañana. Victoria, Ian, Sarah y el dolor que se hacia presente en nuestras vidas desde el día que nos conocimos, estaban esperando allá fuera. Pero aquí, en su habitación, estábamos protegidos mientras estuviéramos unidos. Y muy pronto lo íbamos a estar. Unidos de la única manera en la que nunca más seriamos de alguien más.

Me recosté sobre ella cuidando que mi peso no aplastara su delicado cuerpo. Sentí el escalofrío que la recorrió al sentir mi piel fría sobre ella. Su mirada no se apartaba de la mía y con genuina inocencia esperaba a que yo le mostrara el camino.

Lejos estaba de ser un experto como mis hermanos. Dios sabe que nunca fijé mi mirada en alguna mujer antes de Bella. Nunca hubo alguien tan remotamente atractivo que despertara los instintos humanos que yo creía perdidos con mi conversión. Era feliz. Me sentía completo. Pero cómo no sentirme así, si no conocía el amor verdadero. Bella resucitó al hombre dentro de mí y saco todos los deseos dormidos por más de cien años. Tal vez no tendría la experiencia, pero el amor y el deseo serían mis guías.

La besé nuevamente y entre abrí mis labios para permitirle la tan ansiada entrada. Se que desde el primer momento quiso besarme así, fundirse conmigo en cada beso. Hoy le permitiría todo. Le permitiría tocarme a su antojo y yo me permitiría lo mismo. Reconocería con mis manos y mi boca lo que mis ojos conocían a la perfección.

El beso se volvió cada vez mas profundo y Bella comenzó a recorrer mi pecho con ternura. La calidez que me recorrió despertó al hombre. En ese momento el vampiro se había ido dejando al hombre que estaba a punto de amar a una mujer.

Mis manos comenzaron a acariciar su torso mientras besaba su cuello. Bella volteó su rostro a un lado para permitirme besar a placer desde el oído hasta la base del cuello. Su respiración estaba entrecortada y suaves murmullos salían de su boca. Mis manos subieron lentamente del dorso hasta la base de sus senos. Con ternura comencé a bordearlos sobre la tela de su camiseta. La respuesta de su cuerpo no se hizo esperar haciendo que sus pezones se irguieran con fuerza.

Todo era nuevo, todo era mágico y entonces el miedo se fue. Si era verdad que para reconstruir había que destruir todas las ruinas primero. Haciendo lo que estábamos haciendo, nos estábamos asegurando que nada quedara al final. Haciéndole el amor a Bella borraría el pasado y plantaría la semilla del futuro. Primero tendríamos que olvidar todo el dolor y la tristeza para comenzar de nuevo.

Continuara…


	14. Cap 13 Inolvidable

Capitulo XIII

Inolvidable

A veces me pregunto si  
yo viviría igual sin ti  
no sé si yo sabré olvidarte.  
Y en un instante puedo ver  
que tú eres cuanto yo soñé,  
inolvidable para mí.

Me pareció otra historia que  
el tiempo se llevó con él,  
tú no me dejes más  
nunca me dejes.

Y mientras más te añoro, más  
profundo dentro de mí estás,  
tú no me dejes más,  
entérate que ya  
jamás te olvidaré.

Oigo tu voz y tu alegría,  
siguen en mí, son todavía  
como un tatuaje de mi piel.

--

Y el miedo se fue… Todos mis temores se vinieron abajo en el instante en que ella me miro a los ojos suplicandome quedarme con ella. ¿Cómo podia dejarla en el momento mas vulnerable? Si habia superado el deseo de beber su sangre superaria el miedo a lastimarla mientras la amaba.

Mis manos buscaron con ansia y ternura sus brazos, mientras la recostaba suavemente en la cama. Sus brazos recorrian con ternura mi pecho mientras mis labios bajaban lentamente por su cuello.

-Te extrañe, cada hora de cada dia. Siempre estuviste en mi mente Edward.

Con cada palabra que salia de su boca mis besos se intensificaban. La acerque lo mas posible a mi cuerpo, haciendole notar lo afectado que estaba con su presencia. Un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo y sus labios ansiosos buscaron nuevamente mi boca mientras sus manos bajaban por mi pecho hasta llegar con timidez a mi cintura. Mis manos bajaron lentamente por sus brazos y con un rapido movimiento me deshice del camison de dormir que llevaba.

Con reticencia me separe de ella para descubrir su desnudez lentamente. Necesitaba memorizar el cuerpo que conocia a la perfeccion, aunque ahora era distinto, no habia prenda alguna que me impidiera ver la perfeccion de su cuerpo. En segundos termine de desnudarme y la respiracion de Bella se hizo mas agitada. Sus ojos me recorrian de pies a cabeza con lentitud y al encontrarme con su mirada descubri que la pasion le daba un nuevo color y supe que si pudiera me sonrojaria. Con desesperacion busco mis labios y un torrente de electricidad nos recorrio al sentir el contacto de nuestra piel.

Mi cuerpo, guiado por la pasion y el deseo, se acomodo sobre ella y en un instante nos convertimos en uno solo y la sensacion estaba mas alla de cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido en toda mi vida. Todas mis fantasias con ella palidecian ante la realidad. Tenia que admitir que habia soñado este momento desde la noche en la que la escuche decir mi nombre. Todas las noches mientras la veia dormir, en algun momento se colaban las imágenes de mi deseo por ella. Bella desnuda con los ojos cerrados murmurando mi nombre con deseperacion mientras la hacia mia. Y ahora no era un sueño. Ella estaba aquí conmigo, y la entrega era total.

Bella habia dejado la timidez en algun lado y su toque se hacia mas seguro. Sus manos no se conformaban con un solo lugar y recorria mi cuerpo a placer con la confianza de saberse dueña de mi. Mi cuerpo intensifico sus movimientos haciendome mas presente en cada centimetro de su piel, la sensacion de placer estaba llevandonos al limite hasta que finalmente no pudimos contenernos y la explosion recorrio nuestros cuerpos con intensidad mientras yo decia su nombre una y otra ves y ella se abrazaba de mi hombro con desesperacion.

En ese momento supe que nunca mas podria dejarla. Que habia estado esperandola por muchos años y que nuestra entrega sellaba un compromiso hasta la eternidad

--

La luz se filtraba tímida por la ventana y mis ojos se acostumbraban poco a poco a la tenue entrada de la luz. . ¿Cómo se puede querer despertar del más dulce y hermoso de los sueños? ¿Por qué habría que volver a la realidad si soñar era lo más cercano al cielo? Pero por mas que hubiese querido quedarme recostada junto a el por siempre, teníamos que enfrentar lo que había ocurrido. Yo necesitaba respuestas. Aun si no se quedaba conmigo, aun si lo que hicimos fue por pasión y no por amor, aun así necesitaba saber la verdad. Conocer lo que paso en este tiempo y aunque me matara, saber que significaba Sarah en su vida.

Sus brazos seguían encerrando mi cintura con fuerza y podía sentir su cuerpo frió perfectamente amoldado al mío. Un suspiro escapo de mis labios y su cuerpo se tenso. Debí sacarlo de sus pensamientos y regresarlo a la realidad que temíamos enfrentar.

-Hola-me dijo con ternura y con un toque de felicidad. Nunca había escuchado ese tono y sonreí aliviada. Al menos no había arrepentimiento… no aun.

-Hola-le conteste agradeciendo que no pudiese ver la tonta sonrisa que se formaba en mi rostro. Después de eso hubo un largo silencio que no nos incomodo en absoluto. Aunque me preguntaba quien de los dos empezaría a hablar.

-¿Tienes frío?

-No

-Deberías tenerlo

-No puedo tener frío la mañana mas hermosa de mi vida -sus brazos se aferraron con mas fuerza a mi cuerpo

-Tienes razón, no hay nada mas importante que estar entre tus brazos hoy.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¿Por qué habría de mentir?-pregunto extrañado

-Porque a pesar del dolor que puedas causarme quiero que me digas la verdad

-Tú la sabes

-La intuyo y eso es diferente

-Para decírtela verdad tendría que regresar hasta aquel día…

Su repentino silencio me incomodo. Yo estaba pidiendo sinceridad. Aun si eso me traería de nuevo el dolor en el pecho que rompía en pedazos mi corazón cada que aparecía.

-Siempre supe porque me dejaste, entendí tus motivos y respete tu decisión.

-Creo que es hora de decir la verdad Isabella

Había llegado el momento. Mi corazón iba a romperse de nuevo y esta vez dude si había manera de seguir adelante.

-Tuve que irme, tuve que decirte que no te quería… que no te amaba por una razón. Tu bienestar. Siempre ha sido mi prioridad. Aun sobre mis sentimientos, aun sobre la necesidad que tuve y que tengo de tenerte cerca. Saberte bien, saberte feliz era lo mas importante. Aun si eso me destruía en vida, si eso es lo que tenemos.

Tarde minutos en entender lo que me estaba diciendo. No tenía lógica.

-Pero tú dijiste…, lo vi en tus ojos…-en ese instante todo se empezaba a aclarar. Recordé el momento en el que me dijo que no me quería con él y como sus ojos, fríos como el hielo, volvieron a recobrar por segundos la tibieza que los caracterizaba. ¡El estaba fingiendo! Siempre me quiso, todo era por mi seguridad, porque yo siguiera siendo una humana con una vida normal, alejada de todos los monstruos y los peligros que me acechaban.

-Tenia que convencerte, tenia que alejarte para que pudieras seguir adelante.

-No pude, ¿como podría seguir adelante sabiendo lo que tuve, lo que perdí?

-Lo sé, cuando te volví, a ver tus ojos estaban vacíos Bella. Supe que mi partida tampoco te hizo bien

-Lo de anoche…-pero no pude terminar la frase. Quería preguntarle si había sido pasión, deseo o amor. Pero aun estaba avergonzada. Aun recordaba la perfección de su cuerpo, y las mil veces que repetía mi nombre mientras me amaba.

Me volteé lentamente para verlo a los ojos. Necesitaba que me dijera que todo había sido una mentira. Que podía olvidar los años de agonía si viéndome a los ojos me juraba que me amaba, que siempre lo hizo.

-Te amo Isabella Marie Swan, siento mucho haberte mentido y haberte causado tanto dolor. Si de algo sirve yo también viví un infierno. Una angustia constante el pensar que habías continuado con tu vida y que tal vez yo era un horrible recuerdo enterrado en tu memoria.

-Dilo otra vez

-Lo siento

-Eso no

-Te amo –y como una niña pequeña comencé a reír. La felicidad se iba adueñando de cada célula de mi cuerpo y lo abracé con fuerza del cuello mientras besaba sus hombros, su pecho y sus mejillas entre risas.

-Yo también te amo Edward. Siempre te he amado.

-Lo de anoche fue un ejemplo de cuanto te amo y no me molestaría demostrártelo otra vez- y mientras decía esto me seguía besando en el cuello –y otra vez, y otra vez….

Y para sellar nuestras confesiones Edward me besó con intensidad mientras me acomodaba de nuevo debajo de su cuerpo. Aún no habíamos terminado de hablar. No importaba, en ese momento el me haría de nuevo suya y con suerte tendríamos la eternidad para hablar.

--

Te veo y sé que tú no estás,  
te busco y sé que no vendrás,  
sobre mis labios siento  
tu forma de besar.

Eres intensamente mío,  
lo más que tengo y que he tenido,  
tú no me dejes más,  
nunca me dejes.

Y mientras más te miro, más  
de ti me puedo enamorar,  
tu no me dejes más,  
nunca me dejes,  
no lo hagas más porque...

Si miro al cielo  
yo siento que serás  
inolvidable para mí,  
tú no me dejes mas,  
nunca me dejes.

Por una vez en mucho tiempo, me aleje de la cercanía de mi nueva familia y mi hogar deliberadamente… camine sin rumbo hasta topar con la espesura verde y oscura que se extendía ante mis ojos. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en mi, cuando desperté a la luz de una nueva alba oscura, fría y eterna… tantas, como mi afición por caminar y correr libremente por todos lados. El aliento húmedo del bosque golpeo mi nariz con las nuevas sensaciones que ahora llegaban hasta mi, elevadas a un gran exponente... Podía oler sí, las raíces, las esencias de las finas maderas boscosas… la putrefacción animal y vegetal que alimentaba cada maravillosa hoja y tronco y gigante verde que rodeaba aquello… camine y camine poniendo atención a ese olor y al diálogo oculto tras de él… la vida en ciclo que culmina y renace gracias a la muerte. El color que nace de ese fondo ocre, el aroma de perfumes y escondidos venenos que flanquea ese verde universo lleno de peligros misteriosos.

¿Cuánto hacía que no estaba sola? ¿Cuánto que no disfrutaba de la sensación de pisar la tierra?... Seguí caminando y caminando, huyendo de mí, y de la realidad que parecía asustarme y enardecerme en gran medida... Me propuse morir para todo aquel que llego a conocerme, a amarme… me propuse morir para mi misma y los recuerdos que de mi guardaba. Mi nombre quedo en el ayer y no era ya una definición casi impuesta… era algo impersonal, un simple sonido al cual responder… mis ideas no eran las de preservar la vida a toda costa… por el contrario me había convertido en herramienta de aquello con lo que, ahora comprendo, infructíferamente pretendía luchar… ¿Cómo será morir?... Si lo pienso ahora, creo que puede ser tan agradable como dormir eternamente… como flotar y navegar en un mar inmenso… debe ser tan supremo como olvidar el tiempo, el frío, el calor, el hambre o la saciedad… debe ser tan apabullante como no ver mas y solo sentir y sentir sin saber a cierta que…

Mis pies siguen el camino que ellos mismos imponen, el bosque aún para alguien como yo es un peligro inminente, máxime en este tiempo y las actuales condiciones… El olor cada vez me enerva más al punto de preguntarme sobre la muerte que alimenta esta magnificencia asombrosa… las flores que aún ahora disfruto, tiene su colorido en la esencia de las criaturas que van dejando su huella, su carne, sus huesos a la disposición de la tierra que finalmente obra el cambio maestro... Seguí caminando, hasta llegar a lo que de día hubiese sido un claro algo siniestro por la sombra de las altas copas verdes y que extrañamente, ahora de noche, la luz de luna que se colaba por un amplio hueco entre las ramas de los arboles dispuestos de manera circuncidante, adquiría una aire de romanticismo desconcertante… Luego un olor me fue invadiendo, haciendo estremecer mi ser completo… ¡No! Me dije a mi misma mientras la ansiedad de la sed me invadía hasta lo más profundo… ¿Yo dije romanticismo?... el destino era embustero y me traía a la única persona en la que en mi otra vida y en esta y en cualquier otra que pudiera tener, seria capaz de mostrarme el pleno significado y sentido de esa palabra…

Su figura elegante iluminada a través de la tenue luz de la luna me dejo pasmada, me negué a seguir percibiendo el embriagante olor que antes me hacía convulsionar por dentro y ahora tentaba por sacar lo peor de mi invitándome a saciarme de sí, sin miramientos… Fije la vista en él, ¿Qué hacía ahí?... ¿Nuevamente volvía a las antiguas prácticas de tentar el peligro?... A mi me tentaba… y mucho. Quise decirle algo, pedirle dolosamente que se marchara, pero la parte de mi que lo conocía, me recordó que seria imposible pensar en reprenderlo por estar expuesto al peligro de esa manera, él jamás siguió las reglas y dudaba mucho que algunas vez lo hiciera… me detuve conservando aun la distancia para no interrumpir sus pensamientos.

Y aunque me negara o me fuera imposible hablarle… verlo, admirarlo, era un tentador y supremo placer al que difícilmente renunciaría mientras pudiera…

-Un "Hola Terry" seria suficiente – me sorprendí ante su sarcasmo, sin embargo por comentarios de Carlisle mi joven ingles tenía cierta alarma para detectarnos, maldije en voz baja por no recordarlo en su momento, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Hola Terry – murmure por lo bajo acercándome lentamente y evitando respirar para que su olor no fuera lo suficientemente tentador para mis sentidos, una tarea casi imposible de lograr.

-¿No es demasiado tarde para que una joven como tu ande sola?

-Posiblemente, pero sé cuidarme sola.

-No lo dudo, Edward debería tener mas cuidado, los peligros son demasiados aun en este lugar.

-Edward no es mi guardián, puedo hacerlo sola.

Lo vi acercarse lentamente sin despegar sus ojos de mi rostro.

-¿Y que pasa si alguien se te acerca con malas intenciones?- cuestiono con burla.

-Sufriría las consecuencias – respondí retadora y como yo esperaba él sonrió recorriéndome con la mirada, y logrando su cometido: temblé ante la expectación.

-Cullen es un tonto con suerte – alegó molesto.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de él?- pregunte con franca curiosidad.

-Nada, no puedo envidiarle nada… bueno, quizá… solo algo – su mirada nuevamente se clavó en mi rostro y yo desvié la mía, su coqueteo era demasiado directo y yo simplemente no sabía que responder, mi cerebro se declaro muerto en cuanto tomó mi barbilla entre sus dedos, mis ojos fueron directos hacia las pupilas verdiazuladas de Terry, sencillamente me quede sin respiración al sentir su fresco aliento sobre mi rostro, cerré los ojos desesperada por encontrar un poco de cordura, pero nada que pudiera hacer podría con las emociones que Terry Granchester despertaba en mi.

¿Estaba lista de nuevo para ello?... ¿Podría sentirlo invadir mi boca y mi espacio completo sin asustarlo?... ¿Podría él salir ileso de ese intercambio que yo anhelaba mucho más que cualquier otra cosa?...

Sus manos tomaron mi rostro mientras sus ojos se sorprendían y preocupaban al mismo tiempo…

-Estas helada Sarah… además de los peligros del bosque, el frío no es bueno para ti… - y sentí sobre mis hombros el peso de la elegante capa que casi siempre llevaba… Su calor y olor envolviéndome… aquello era demasiado para mi y lo demostraba el temblor en mis manos que no delataba miedo como el hubiese creído, sino mi desesperación por él…

El ponerme la capa le facilitó el rodearme… ví de nuevo sus ojos, que me miraban con la misma ternura y deseo de antes, de hacía tanto tiempo… y supe entonces que de poder llorar sin duda las lágrimas ya bañarían mi rostro…

-No temes al peligro y tiemblas ante mí… No es coherente Sarah…

-No es miedo…- dije al fin huyendo del embeleso en el que me encontraba…

-A sí, es el frío por supuesto… - me retuvo por las muñecas cuando quise alejarme…

Quise forcejear, pero mi voluntad estaba perdida hacía buen rato…

-¿Me has salvado para entramparme, noble caballero?- formule con la pizca de combate que me quedaba

-No, claro que no, pero no puedes irte sin recibir y aprender la lección… si tientas al peligro, este aparece…

Sus brazos se cerraron sobre mí vertiginosamente cuando comprendí lo que pasaría, no es que quisiera huir, por supuesto que no, pero realmente temía aquello tanto como lo esperaba. Su mano tomó mi rostro y lo acercó hasta el suyo, su aliento me llenó de su olor, de su calidez, su cuerpo me tentó con su textura, su perfección… Sus labios suaves me retuvieron y tentaron y dieron placer y angustia hasta que sentí que sería imposible resistir más… la palabra delicioso, exquisito, imposible, perfecto… supremo, no haría verdad a lo que Terry me representaba…

Lo empuje teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo mientras me mostraba excitada como nunca antes, de seguro los ojos me centelleaban y mi boca se entreabría instintivamente…

-¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!... eres bueno para las mujeres… no para mi… - dije esto con el mayor dolor de mi ser… si pudiera ser solo una mujer, sin miramientos ni consideraciones lo hubiera hecho rodar por la tierra hasta dejarle claro que era una mujer muy pegada, necesitada y ansiosa de él…

No pudo decir nada… se quedo en silencio excitado, confundido y herido mientras yo daba vuelta y recorría a toda velocidad y sin atención el camino de regreso a mi hogar…

--

Mis pasos extraviados me llevaron directamente al establo, viejas costumbres y manías tan arraigadas a mi persona sin importar el tiempo, el lugar, ni lo que era en este momento, buscar paz después de la tempestad junto con el tumulto de emociones experimentadas se volvió una necesidad que tenia que aliviar antes de volver a verlo, la próxima vez tenia que estar preparada o Terry sufriría las consecuencias de mis tontas decisiones, suspire al escuchar un nervioso relincho que me saco de mis cavilaciones, mire con cariño a la hermosa yegua, que levanto la cabeza orgullosa, me acerque con cierta reserva, para no asustarla sin embargo ella se mantuvo altiva, examinándome con sus ojos marrones, a pesar de que yo significaba para ella un peligro inminente, se acerco con aquel paso característico de un pura sangre, sonreí, al menos me recordaba y si no al meno le agradaba, acerque con lentitud mi mano para acariciarla , ella echo un paso hacia atrás y me detuve en espera de que el mostruo que vivia en mi intentara en contra de ella, pero al parecer , olfateo mi mano que aun se encontraba estirada, pareció gustarle mi olor por que nuevamente se fue acercando hasta colocar su cabeza en mi regazo aquel sencillo gesto fue suficiente para hacerme suspirar nuevamente por el pasado.

-¿Es extraño que ella no se asuste ante tu presencia Sarah?

Aquella voz me paralizó un momento, levanté mi mirada y me tope con un par de ojos cafés que me miraban con cierta reserva, su actitud evidenciaba su antagonismo, por instinto levante mi barbilla con orgullo para aceptar el reto que había detrás.

-Es una pura sangre, son animales nobles – le respondí.

- Y también muy reservados – alego acercándose yo di un paso hacia atrás cuando ella hizo el intento de acercarse a Teodora que dio un respingo en reclamo, sin querer sonreí y ella levantó una ceja en mi dirección como sustentando su aseveración. – tengo un par de meses viviendo bajo este mismo techo y es tan arisca como su dueño, sin embargo con el tiempo suelen ser bastantes calidos.

Apreté los labios con rabia ante su comentario, sin embargo mantuve mi expresión controlada y al monstruo que vivía en mí.

Se acercó nuevamente a Teodora que dócilmente se dejo acariciar.

-"Traidora" – pensé con enojo

-¿Ves lo que digo? – me preguntó con presunción.

-Si, son animales especiales que tienen la habilidad de juzgar adecuadamente a las personas – contesté con fingido aburrimiento.

-Pero en Teodora mas que una habilidad es una virtud – contraatacó cuidando mi expresión - Terry hizo varios intentos para que me aceptara pero hasta ahora se dignó a dejarse acariciar por mi, sin embargo contigo parece llevarse estupendamente ¿No te parece extraordinario?

Si algo que no soportaba eran los retos, la medias frases y mucho menos las máscaras, en vida anterior como hija de una de las familias mas poderosas de Inglaterra había tenido suficiente de eso, hasta que conocí a Terry con quien no solo compartí un amor de verano, también fueron mis sueños, mis ilusiones , mi cuerpo y mi alma.

Levanté mi mirada con rabia, ella me miró asombrada.

-Tus ojos son verdes – casi grito- tus ojos no son dorados como los de ellos.

Maldije en voz baja ante mi descuido pero fue mayor mi curiosidad por aquel sorpresivo comentario, ambas nos miramos midiéndonos solo con los ojos.

-Sabes que no soy oponente para ti – afirmo sin miedo y mas preguntas se iban formando en mi cabeza - y también se que me estoy arriesgando demasiado, tu no me conoces y yo tampoco a ti.

-¿Que quieres de mi Bella? – cuestione entonces olvidándome de las famosas reglas sobre los humanos y que por obviedad alguien de mi familia se había saltado, Bella Swan quizás fuera inteligente y perceptiva como los comentarios que había escuchado de mis hermanos pero yo sin falsa modestia también lo era, por instinto supe quien había roto aquel silencio sobre nosotros los vampiros , me gire para enfrentarla, ella se cruzo de brazos de manera altiva - por lo que puedo percibir es que sabes mas de lo que se le permití a un humano.

- Solo quiero la verdad Sarah

-¿No se a que te refieres Bella es obvio que sabes mas de lo que se supone?

-Claro que lo sabes y Terry es parte de la verdad que necesito.

Le di la espalda molesta ante aquel tema tan espinoso que me impedía siquiera tenerla simpatía, pero tuve un buen maestro y la defensa es el mejor ataque según las reglas de Terry y yo ese juego lo sabia de memoria.

-Tú quieres la verdad de mis labios Bella y yo quiero saber que te une a Edward

Su rostro adquirió un envidiable rojo escarlata y la mire con burla, sin embargo nuevamente me encaró con valentía y no deje de admirar su valor.

-Empecé primero Sarah- insistió.

-Es lo justo Bella – alegue burlona.

Me miró con resignación y cierta melancolía.

-¿Es un trato? – me pregunto.

-Te doy mi palabra de Andley - le respondí y sus ojos se abrieron con mayor sorpresa – veo que con eso es mas que suficiente.

-¿Por qué? – su tono fue amargo.

-Edward no tuvo opción – respondí con dolor- y yo tampoco.

--

Era hermosa no había duda, sus ojos color verde, su voz melodiosa y con tintes melancólicos y amargos pero hermosa al fin, de vez en cuando se establecía un agradable silencio cuando sus pensamientos regresaban al pasado y una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, no me sorprendí saber que había sido novia de Terry, aunque tuvieron mucho que pasar para lograr estar juntos y después aquel trágico accidente del cual recordaba tan poco y que terminó de separarlos.

Su mirada se clavó en mí, sin embargo era amable y termine de relajarme al comprender que Candy Andley no era un peligro potencial para mi persona, al parecer comprendía a la perfección mis sentimientos y la manera en que me sentía.

-Lo siento Isabella nunca ha sido mi intención ser maliciosa contigo, de haberlo sabido jamás hubiera besado a Edward.

-Tu no tienes la culpa Candy… si Edward hubiera sido mas sincero quizás la situación hubiera sido otra, sus temores han sido parte determinante en esta relación.

La vi suspirar ante mi alegato y luego clavo sus ojos en la verde pradera.

-No te equivoques Bella – me dijo preocupada -Edward es un ser sensible de carácter noble, si me convirtió fue por la culpa que carga a cuestas y se por experiencia propia lo que la culpa puede ocasionar, lo sé, Terry y yo lo vivimos juntos.

Guardo silencio al parecer aquel tema era demasiado doloroso, la vi levantar la cabeza y continuo con melancolía.

-Edward, por mi, solo puede sentir solo deber y culpa – me sonrió con tristeza – y yo no quiero eso para él Bella.

-Tampoco es justo que te escondas de Terry, Candy, aun sufre por tu muerte – alegue con fiereza en defensa de aquel joven Ingles.

-No es justo – acepto con resignación- sin embargo puedo comprender por que Edward protege tanto tu integridad y entiendo a la perfección sus motivos yo me siento de igual manera sobre Terry.

-¿Y si él no quiere ser protegido?

La vi sonreír por lo bajo.

-¿Sabes, Bella? eres casi perfecta para él, pero eres mas perfecta para mi vampiro favorito…

No pude evitar sonreír ante aquel sincero halago, ahora comprendía el gran amor que Terry le seguía profesando… inevitablemente había sufrido cambios drásticos, fantásticos y hasta inverosímiles, sin embargo resultaba fácil darse cuenta que seguía siendo alguien bueno… de hecho alguien muy bueno, me convencí rápidamente.

-Gracias – musite.

Ella soltó un suspiro al ver a Alice acercarse hacia nosotras.

-Lo veo y no lo creo – fueron sus palabras, sin embargo en sus pupilas doradas había preocupación.

-Victoria – suspire y Alice asintió con la cabeza, Candy se acerco a su hermana , hablaron con tal rapidez, que como siempre me quede sin entender y saber, Candy al parecer intuyo mi incomodidad , por que se giro y me dijo.

-Te quedaras con Rosalie, no hagas nada que te ponga en peligro por favor Bella.

Yo torcí la boca con molestia pero asentí cuando la rubia de los Cullen se acerco para escoltarme, no sin antes decirle a Candy.

-Tú también cuídate, él estaría perdido si no te vuelve a ver.

Ella sonrió y desapareció con aquella sorprendente velocidad.

La situación que estaba viviendo parecía cosa de locos, tener la facultad de un radar especial para los Cullen, me sorprendía y me molestaba, al mismo tiempo que Sarah se había convertido en una constante en mis sueños y eso me tenia bastante irritado, no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla y saber un poco mas de ella , sin embargo sus modos y su voz me decían lo contrario… sobre todo sus ojos, aquellos ojos que tenían una bella forma y un brillo que los hacia especial para mi y el sabor de sus labios, un sabor que aun conservaba en los míos, a pesar de todo , a pesar de los recuerdos.

-Sarah – suspire entre sorprendido y fascinado, su belleza era inigualable y me pregunte en que momento deje de pensar en Candy y permití que esta hermosa extraña entrara en mi vida. No es que la hubiera olvidado, pero había tantas similitudes entre la joven Cullen y Candy que no tenía que hacer distinción alguna.

Antes de que pudiera comprender y controlar el tumulto de sentimientos, aquel incesante ruido en mi cabeza se hizo presente, bufe molesto, pensando en que mi intento por burlar la vigilancia de las hermanas Cullen había fracasado, solo esperaba que fuera Sarah para poder terminar con lo que empezamos, pero mi sorpresa se hizo mayúscula al reconocer aquel velo rojizo que se encontraba en la copa de los árboles, no tenia que ser un genio para saber de que se trataba, si había sido protagonista de mis ultimas pesadillas.

El terror recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, pero me negué a correr, desde pequeño me enseñaron a enfrentar mis miedos y a superarlos aun si estos incluían dolor, sin querer aquella tétrica figura me recordó a mi madrastra… aunque debo admitir que con unos kilos menos, sonreí ante tal ironía, pero la tensión me hacia pensar en tonterías… no había punto de comparación aquella mujer poseía una gran belleza... pero también una gran maldad entre sus ojos dorados.

-¿No tienes miedo Terry? – su voz tenia unos tintes sensuales, pero también había tal malicia, sin embargo me negué a seguirle el juego... ella sabia mi nombre.

-¿Por qué habría de tenerlo mi bella dama?

Soltó una malévola sonrisa que me crispo los nervios, sin saber el por que intuía que mi hora simplemente había llegado.

-A parte de guapo, un caballero y bastante apetecible – dijo como un gato midiendo al ratón – presiento que no serás mi alimento, me gustas mas para compañero – añadió mirándome de arriba abajo – será divertido ver la carita de la nueva adquisición de los Cullen, quiero verla arrastrarse ante mi, es obvió que algo te une a ella, de la misma manera en que esa insignificante Bella es parte del querido Eddie.

Mi mente trabajo con bastante rapidez ante su comentario.

-¿Qué tienes que ver con ellos?

-Mas de lo que te imaginas mi guapo caballero.

-Presiento que mi vida esta en tus manos y… correr no es opción – le dije, ella sonrió con franca admiración.

-No, para ti ya no hay opción desde el momento es que te cruzaste en mi camino – revelo satisfecha mientras sus ojos se oscurecieron casi hasta llegar a negros – esa noche debí haber tomado tu vida, si no hubiera sido por esa neófita, en estos momentos Terry, tu no estarías pisando esta tierra.

-¿A quien te refieres?

-Sarah, la pequeña de los Cullen – declaro con rabia – esa noche ella salvo tu vida, pero en esta ocasión no será así.

Continuara…


	15. Cap 14 El poder del amor

Capitulo XIV

El poder del amor.

_Por ti respiro otra vez, el aire se llena del amor que ayer no existía en mi y hoy solo por ti__, me levanto entre los muertos para seguir viviendo por tus besos, que son lo único que me hacen sentir el poder de un amor que seguirá a través de la inmortalidad, ahora sin pasado, viviendo el presente mi corazón aun muerto seguirá latiendo solo por seguir enamorado de ti._

_TIG_

_--_

Negro el color de la noche, negro el color de la soledad, negro el color del desamor, negro como el dolor, negro como el pozo que me traga sin piedad mientras escalofríos y una fría inconciencia me arrastra hasta los pies de aquel malvado ser que burlona me observa, mis ojos, que horrorizados apenas alcanzan a vislumbrar el cuerpo inerte de él entre sus brazos mientras con una escalofriante sonrisa me retaba a quitárselo, mi paciencia que siempre había sido poca llego a su limite y sin medir consecuencia alguna me lance con rabia para poder quitárselo antes de que le arrancara el ultimo suspiro de vida, ella no merecía semejante regalo.

Me enfrasque en una lucha que quizás la tenia perdida desde un principio pero sin él en esta tierra mi existencia no tenia razón de ser y mi alma se marchitaría sin piedad alguna, enfadada por mis descuido y con el odio en la mano trate de hacer el mayor daño posible para terminar con su temible existencia, seres como ella no tenían derecho a mancillar este piso, ni siquiera yo tenia tal privilegio.

"Terry"

Suspire cuando ella me lanzo por los aires estrellándome en un árbol intentando por todos lo medios alcanzar a mi hermana Alice que en este momento asistía a Terry, Alice se preparo para recibir el golpe de la pelirroja pero antes sus ojos voltearon a mirarme y supe que todo estaba perdido cuando movió con un gesto negativo su cabeza y entre sus labios salio un "lo lamento".

No supe ni donde ni el como solo que una gran rabia y dolor atenazo mi corazón al imaginarme una eternidad sin él, seria tan extraño continuar y en nadie en que pensar, era como olvidar y yo duramente había aprendido que olvidar no era opción para mi, me lance hacia ella mientras mi cabeza comenzaba a trabajar con rapidez buscando opciones y grite antes de que aquella vampiro atacara a mi hermana.

-¡Alice!- ella se giro al tiempo que se lanzo hacia Victoria al verme decidida – no por favor – volví a gritar ella se detuvo – solo tu puedes salvarlo.

-Pero Sarah – me miro asombrada por mi petición.

-Por favor… yo me encargo de Victoria.

Victoria que permanecía callada divirtiéndose a nuestra costa soltó una carcajada.

-Es demasiado tarde para él niña, pudo haber sido mas que un alimento pero se negó y no me quedo mas remedio que tomar su vida – respondió con burla, mi cuerpo se tenso por la rabia que me invadía, quise gritar, sin embargo la autodisciplina de mucho años de educación me hicieron permanecer en mi lugar y cuidando a mi presa.

-Por favor Alice – insistí con autoridad manteniendo una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir no podía darme el lujo en caer en la desesperación.

-Carlisle – respondió ella visiblemente contrariada, sin saber como actuar.

-No esta aquí Alice – alegue - pero tanto tu como yo éramos responsables de su seguridad y no es justo que pierda la vida por un descuido de nuestra parte.

-No puedo Sarah – insistió ella ahora con temor.

-Lo harás bien, lo se – dije con total seguridad.

Alice entrecerró los ojos en busca de alguna de sus visiones, supongo que lo que vio debió haber sido suficiente por que se acerco a Terry y se inclino hacia él , Victoria se fue en contra de ella pero yo fui mucho mas rápida y la embestí con toda la fuerza que pude reunir para lanzarla por los aires, fui tras ella pero el golpe la había lanzado hacia un árbol bastante desgastado y de el salían astillas bastantes filosas ella había quedo prensada en una y se encontraba herida , sabia que esa era la oportunidad que había buscado pero Victoria tenia el don de la sobrevivencia, con rudeza se desclavo la astilla que atravesaba parte de costado izquierdo y reuniendo fuerzas de flaqueza salio corriendo de ahí, hubiera sido la oportunidad perfecta para alcanzarle y darle muerte, pero mi preocupación por Terry era mi prioridad y sabia que a parte de ella habían dos vampiros mas, no podía arriesgarme a ir sola.

Llegue hasta donde Alice recostaba con suavidad a Terry para luego mirarme con severidad pero sus ojos hablaban de una gran melancolía, yo la había obligado a beber sangre humana y me sentía culpable por ello, pero que no hacia que me arrepintiera se trataba de la vida del ser que mas amaba, mis acciones traerían consecuencias las cual afrontaría en su debido momento.

-Lo siento – susurre avergonzada.

-¿Por qué? – fue la pregunta y yo tenia que dar respuestas sinceras ella las merecía.

-Por que él siempre ha sido el amor de mi vida – respondí besando los labios de Terry ahora fríos, lo mire un par de segundos, un nudo en mi garganta se formo al verlo tan frágil y vulnerable, la angustia se apodero de mi, al comprender que nuevamente había tomado decisiones por él y tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo, quizás ese era el mayor de mis temores.

-Perdóname Terry – susurre.

Alice suspiro comprendiendo finalmente, me deje caer a lado de Terry sollozando sin lagrimas como un día nublado y sin lluvia, Alice se sentó a mi lado acariciando mi cabeza y murmurando palabras de consuelo que solo lograron hacer que mi corazón se desahogara finalmente, me refugie en su abrazo y sollocé hasta que me quede dormida.

Tenia que encontrar a Sarah para hablar con ella, la hora de la verdad había llegado y yo no podía esperar, tenia mucho que decirle y explicarle, aun me sentía responsable por lo que había sucedido a la hora en que había sido convertida y también por aquella fragilidad que se empeñaba en ocultar y que había sido parte de su encanto, hubiera sido fácil enamorarme de ella, pero mi corazón hacia tanto tiempo que tenia dueña que era imposible imaginarme con Sarah por la eternidad, Sarah la pequeña de mi familia y quizás la mas enigmática, encanto y belleza por igual, pero para mi solo mi pequeña hermana.

Llegue a casa silbando y mi euforia se evaporo ante la sorpresa que se hizo innegable en mi, al ver a Bella y a mi familia reunidos en la sala de mi casa, los mire interrogantes, la preocupación en sus rostros era evidente.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunte acercándome a Caslisle.

-Sarah y Alice fueron tras Victoria y no han regresado- fue su repuesta

- Terry esta desaparecido – añadió Bella.

Sin poder evitarlo mi preocupación por Sarah y Alice se hizo mayúscula.

-¿Cómo diablos sucedió?

-Bueno en primer lugar si hubieras estado en el lugar que te correspondía posiblemente no hubiera tenido que escoltar a Bella hasta aquí y me hubiera podido quedar con ellas para buscar a Victoria- alego Rosalie con fastidio ante mi desaparición de la tarde.

-Tranquilos chicos – dijo Emmet bastante preocupado, las emociones de Jasper eran demasiado poderosas para estar tranquilo.

"Discúlpame Edward" – en silencio se disculpo yo asentí con la cabeza.

Bella se incorporo sus ojos brillaban turbados por la preocupación evidentemente por la persona de Terry, algo se clavo en mi corazón, sin embargo no podía ponerme celoso a estas alturas, ella y yo habíamos compartido algo mucho mas hermoso y poderoso me lleve por instinto la mano a la bolsa del pantalón para recordar el por que y tome entre mis dedos la pequeña cajita, pero sus sentimientos hacia Terry era algo que me molestaba demasiado.

Mi sentido común se impuso ante mis sentimientos no podía seguir ahogándome entre emociones que solo ponían en riesgo mi relación con ella, con esfuerzo logre controlarme.

-¿En donde fue la última vez que las viste?- me dirigí hacia Rosalie.

-En las afueras de la propiedad de los Granchester.

-Edward – la voz de Bella me distrajo un momento, ambos nos miramos en silencio en sus ojos había una muda suplica y en los míos preocupación por mis hermanas, me acerque despacio hasta tomar su cuello y besar su calida boca, ella con aquel beso me entrego su alma y su corazón, aquel sencillo gesto fue suficiente para entender que nada se interpondría entre los dos y mucho menos una vampiro furiosa, el poder del amor que sentía por ella era demasiado fuerte para rendirme.

-Te prometo que encontrare a los tres – le dije acariciando cada rasgo de su bella cara, ella asintió con la cabeza y su mirada cambio a una mas tranquila, eso me hizo feliz ella volvía a confiar en mi

-Carlisle creo que ha llegado la hora de rastrear a cierto vampiro antes de que lastime a alguien.

-Opino lo mismo Edward – respondió mi padre – lo mejor será separarnos en dos grupos.

-¿Bella? – pregunte preocupado.

-Se quedara aquí conmigo, ellos no se atreverán a entrar aquí – alego Esme.

-Gracias mamá – le dije al ver sus ojos dorados volverse negros.

Antes de salir quise despedirme de Bella pero ella se encontraba ya a mi lado.

--

Me acerque antes de que partiera necesitaba desahogar un poco la angustia que me invadía al saber que pronto se enfrentaría a Victoria, pero también me angustiaba no saber de Terry el haberme cruzado en su camino solo le había traído desgracias, baje la cabeza con tristeza para que Edward no viera la manera que me sentía en estos momentos, sin embargo me conocía a la perfección lo vi apretar los labios con rabia, se acerco para tomar nuevamente mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Te prometí que los encontraría – dijo totalmente controlado.

-Te creo – respondí con una sonrisa.

-Hay muchas cosas aun pero después todo será diferente. Lo prometo. No puedo dejarte ir nunca más.

-¿Lo dices por lo que paso anoche? No quiero que te sientas así

-¿Crees que es obligación? ¿Que me quedo porque te entregaste a mi? Pensé que aun me conocías. Que sabrías que si me quedo es porque te amo, porque siempre lo hice y porque después de anoche nada tiene sentido si no estas en mis brazos.

-¿Y Sarah?

-Sarah …

Su silencio me incomodo, me hizo sentir rabia y celos por la forma en que la protegía. Sentía que robaba el lugar que yo algún día tuve.

-Sarah es y será parte de mi Bella no pretendo que sea diferente pero la mujer que amo eres tu y si no aceptas el hecho de que ella es solo una hermana mas para mi, el problema solo será tuyo…me he sentido responsable y culpable… no lo puedo evitar. He tratado de darle cariño y protección… pero no puedo darle más. Ella lo intuye, sabe que hay alguien mas. Y lo digo en presente porque nunca te quedaste en el pasado. Porque estas en mis pensamientos en cada instante.

Sonreí por que era la respuesta que esperaba en su labios confirmando lo que Sarah ya me había dicho, me acerque nuevamente a él y lo bese entregando mi ser en aquella breve caricia el tiempo apremiaba y yo no podía quitarle la oportunidad a Sarah de ser feliz con el único hombre que amaba y que yo apreciaba de manera especial.

--

Mi conciencia no me dejaba tranquila. Si es que los vampiros tenemos una. Pero nunca había comprendido del todo a Edward hasta que el terror de saber a Terry muerto me inundo. No pude pensar más. No quise pensar en un mundo sin el. Sin sus ojos, sin su rostro, sin esa pasión por cualquier cosa que hace. El mundo no podía ser un buen lugar si él no estaba y yo no iba a vivir ahí sin él. No se como es que Alice pudo contenerse. Ahora se que es mas fuerte de lo que ella cree. Que jamás lastimaría a un ser humano y mucho menos sabiendo que es importante para alguien de su familia.

Los siguientes tres días viví el infierno nuevamente con el. Esa memoria clara estaba escondida en algún lugar de mi mente y ver a Terry, a mi amado Terry sufrirla me hizo sufrirla nuevamente. Quería hacer algo para detener el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Terry no gritaba y eso era peor. Su rostro desfigurado y sus ojos cerrados, me confirmaban que el dolor era insoportable y que su mente lo estaba cuidando. Le tome el rostro muchas veces diciéndole en susurros que todo iba a estar bien, asegurándole que todo terminaría pronto. No podía jurarle que estaríamos juntos. En estos momentos no sabia que hacer. Edward me había cuidado y me quería. Pero Terry era el amor de mi existencia y el miedo me asalto sin piedad. ¿Cómo reaccionaria el resto de mi familia al saber que lo había convertido en vampiro? Se que Edward odiaba a Terry por alguna razón que yo desconocía.

-Tengo sed…-esas palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Los tres días llegaban a su fin y no sabia como contener a Terry, como contener su sed.

-Hola Terry

Se sentó con las manos en la cabeza. Seguramente su garganta estaba tan seca que literalmente le dolía. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en darse cuenta que el agua no ayudaría en nada?

-¿En donde estoy? –aun no levantaba la vista. Parecía tan sereno, como si solo se hubiese desmayado.

-Estas en nuestro hogar, quiero decir en el establo de la casa de los Cullen.

Esto pareció despertarlo por completo porque levanto la vista de golpe y sus ojos –rojos como escarlatas- se cruzaron con los míos.

-Vaya que hospitalidad – dijo sin humor y luego añadió para mi consternación- Estoy muerto –no era una pregunta, fue una aclaración

No pude contestarle de inmediato. Perdí tres días sumida en el terror de verlo sufrir y ahora no sabía como explicarle que había sido tan débil al verlo morir que preferí condenarlo a una vida eterna en la oscuridad.

-Necesito explicarte que es lo que paso.

-Te escucho- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios mientras me observaba con furia.

Le explique lo que éramos, trate de hacerle ver que no éramos los monstruos que salían de las viejas historias y que nuestro lugar en el mundo no era como depredadores. Podíamos ser buenos, podíamos ayudar a los seres humanos y podíamos vivir en paz. La sed era algo desagradable, doloroso a veces, pero con disciplina podíamos dominarla y vivir una vida casi normal. El escucho en silencio mientras yo le daba todos los detalles. Mis manos se movían a la par de mis palabras tratando de que mi explicación fuera lo mas precisa posible. Como hubiese deseado que Carlisle estuviera aquí ahora. El era mejor que yo para esto

Su mirada altiva se poso desafiante en mí cuando termine.

-Asi que esto era lo que Cullen ocultaba. Isabella lo sabía entonces. Por eso lo protegía

-¿No quieres saber de que consiste nuestra dieta?

-Es obvio que de animales

-¿Tienes sed?

-Bastante

-Tendremos que esperar a Carlisle para ir a cazar. No estoy segura de que pueda controlarte si llegamos a toparnos con algún humano por casualidad.

-No voy a beber sangre humana –fue una confirmación que me puso nerviosa. Jamás había escuchado alguna historia en que un vampiro se negara a tomar sangre humana después de ser convertido excepto Carlisle y Rosalie.

-Eso no puedes saberlo. Al estar cerca de ellos y más siendo un vampiro recién convertido es algo muy difícil de soportar.

-Pensé que me conocías

La vergüenza se apodero de mí. Yo sabía lo disciplinado que era. Cuando Terry se proponía algo lo cumplía. Eso tenía que ver con la estricta educación en la que había sido criado. La disciplina para Terry era igual que respirar.

-Es que todo esto es nuevo

-No realmente

-¿A que te refieres?

-No necesito una gran explicación Sarah o ¿debería llamarte Candy, como en los viejos tiempos?- alego con aquella arrogancia tan característica en él -- ¿Me extrañaste?

-Es una pregunta muy tonta para este momento ¿no lo crees?

-Tal vez, pero esa pregunta me esta taladrando en estos momentos y me la he hecho muchas veces en los últimos cinco minutos, puedo decirte que mi sed ha pasado en segundo termino. Saber la verdad no ha sido fácil y pensar que has estado con Cullen...

-Yo no he estado con Edward- rezongue molesta al tiempo que cruzaba mis brazos y levantaba la barbilla de manera altiva, sus labios formaron una sonrisa torcida que me quito el aliento.

-¿A no?- cuestiono sacándome de mis casillas ante su desconfianza.

-No, no he estado con el porque no lo amo. Porque yo no pude entregarme por agradecimiento y porque él siempre ha amado a Isabella Swan.

-Vaya, creo que los vampiros tiene mas conciencia que los seres humanos. Una gran calidad moral diría yo.

Su comentario me enfado, solo él tenia aquella habilidad para ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-Eres un idiota y me da igual que pienses si fui de Edward o no.

-¿No te importa?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Porque habría de importarme alguien que cree lo peor de mi? ¿Crees que es muy fácil re encontrarte con el amor de tu vida y tener que usar tu talento para no ser reconocida? ¿Crees que no quise gritarte que estaba ahí y que aun muerta en vida te seguía amando? Tu merecías una vida mejor que esta – grite con rabia al comprender que no entendería mi punto de vista, como había sucedido con el accidente de Susana.

-¿Y tu que sabes lo que yo necesitaba? Solo necesitaba verte, porque tus recuerdos no eran suficientes, porque el olor que estaba en mi mente no se acercaba en nada al verdadero - mientras decía esto me acorralaba cada vez mas hasta que mi espalda choco contra la pared.

-Yo no podía condenarte a una vida eterna

-¿Y porque no me pediste mi opinión? ¿Era mejor estar por agradecimiento con Cullen que salvarme del infierno de saberte muerta, de saberte perdida? Porque sigues tomando decisiones por mi sin mi consentimiento, pensé que ya habías entendido, no es la primera vez Candy – gire mi cabeza hacia un lado sus palabras dolían demasiado, separación tras separación gracias a decisiones erradas, él continuo desahogando su coraje - Tu y Edward creen que pueden ser los protectores del mundo pero te tengo noticias. Las personas y los vampiros tenemos mente y decisión, no pueden tomar decisiones que no les corresponden. Cullen abandono a Isabella pensando que era lo mejor para ella y ve lo que paso. Bella estaba muerta, seca y ¿sirvió de algo? Por supuesto que no. La decisión de Edward solo les trajo miseria a los dos. Ahora, tu sufres un accidente y te convierten en vampiro ¿y que decides al verme de nuevo? ¡Ignorarme por mi bienestar! ¿Quién te has creído Santa Candy? ¿Esa es tu forma de demostrarme amor? Ignorando que tengo un cerebro para pensar y tomar mis propias decisiones.

Su rostro prácticamente estaba pegado al mió y mi paciencia ya se había ido al caño junto con la suya.

-Pues si tanto te molesta que te haya ignorado puedes regresar a tu vida de antes. Yo lo hice por amor y si esa no es una razón suficiente entonces lo siento. Siento no saber amar como según tu es la forma adecuada. Siento ser "demasiado buena y sacrificada para tu gusto" Siento haberle pedido a Alice que salvara tu vida y si me disculpas no quiero seguir con esta conversación…-Lo hice a un lado para pasar pero muy dentro sabia que nuestra conversación aun no terminaba. Su fuerte brazo tomando mi muñeca me confirmo que aun lo seguía conociendo.

-No he terminado- me dijo con aquel tono aterciopelado que usaba cuando estaba furioso yo solo me limite a reír con disimulo al confirmar lo bien que lo conocía

-Para una conversación se necesitan dos personas así que tendrás que hablarle a la pared

-¿Y quien dijo que quería hablar?

Al decir esto me tomo de la cintura y sus besos se posaron en los míos con la furia y el deseo contenidos por mucho tiempo. Lejos estábamos de ser un par de frágiles humanos. En esos momentos el deseo estaba multiplicado cientos de veces y mi mente se nublo.

Me volví pequeña, menuda, frágil, femenina al solo contacto de su manos que recorrían mi cuerpo de un viaje que nos transportaba a un inventario de recuerdos de una historia que aun conservaba el poder de un amor que no tenia principio ni final, lo último que quise fue detenerlo. Le correspondí con todo el amor que sentía por él. Nos habíamos herido por el dolor de sentirnos abandonados y lejos, pero en el fondo nos amábamos y la eternidad era un tiempo corto al pensar en la duración de este sentimiento.

Continuara…


	16. Cap 15 Luz en medio de la oscuridad

Capitulo XV

**Capitulo XV**

**Luz en medio de la Oscuridad.**

Ya no pienses más en el pasado…vivir el fuego de nuestro amor, olvidar el mundo y la oscuridad que vivimos, buscar la luz y sellar nuestro trato con un beso olvidar nuestras heridas, abrir nuevos capítulos aun cuando nuestras vidas sean distintas.

Candy Andly

--

Sentir y oler su piel nuevamente era algo tan difícil de describir y ponerlo en palabras, solo sentir y vivir era la única manera de poder entender que ella estaba de nuevo en mi vida, seria suficiente la eternidad para decirle cuanto mi alma la había añorado.

Quería ser lento, quería tomarme el tiempo para recorrer su cuerpo nuevamente, para reclamarla como mía. Pero todos mis sentimientos estaban infinitamente multiplicados. La sangre humana aun corría por mi cuerpo y la fuerza y la pasión me exigían tomarla en ese momento. Mis manos soltaron sus muñecas al sentir que se entregaba por completo, reconociéndome como el único dueño de su cuerpo, de su alma, de su mente.

Con la fuerza característica de un vampiro recién convertido, levante sus piernas y ella supo que hacer. Era una danza tan antigua que conocíamos a la perfección. No había necesidad de palabras. Conocíamos cada movimiento como propio y sabíamos lo que necesitábamos. El silencio que había en este intercambio era el preámbulo de una larga plática en donde abriríamos el corazón. Pero eso seria después. En este momento mi prioridad era otra. Para hablar, tendríamos la eternidad, de eso me aseguraría.

Descubrir mis nuevas capacidades fue emocionante y excitante a la vez. No había sonido u olor que no percibiera y teniendo a Candy tan cerca estaba al borde de la locura. La separe de la puerta de madera y la lleve al fondo de la caballeriza. Ahí había un rincón perfecto en el que podría recorrerla a placer.

Recorrí con ansia cada línea de su esbelto cuerpo, siempre había sido delgada con las curvas en el sitio correcto, pero ahora su cuerpo finalmente convertido en mujer era mucho más atractivo que el de la tierna adolescente al que alguna vez le robe la inocencia. La mezcla de fresas con flores silvestres hacían su aroma intoxicante y sin mas preámbulos comencé a desvestirla y eso indudablemente me llevo a recorrer el pasado, a recordar la primera vez.

¿Cuántos años teníamos? Ella quince, yo dieciséis, no lo recuerdo porque solo estoy seguro que el amor controlaba nuestras acciones y el ímpetu de la adolescencia nos hacia vivir con plenitud cada minuto y segundo que le robábamos al tiempo

Beso a beso, caricia por caricia nuestros cuerpos se reencuentran y se reconocen, trasmitiéndose por igual el amor que nunca se quedo en el olvido, ¿dime pecosa tu también lo sientes como yo? ¿Extrañabas el pequeño mundo que creamos solo para nosotros?... no importa la respuesta… si te tengo en mis brazos, recorriendo viejos senderos que mis manos saben de memoria nada importa.

Mi boca nuevamente cierra heridas mientras fragmentos del pasado llegan a mi mente.

_-__"Pecosa_ entrometida"

_-__"Mocoso impertinente"_

_Siempre había modos de reconocernos y debajo de la brusca fachada florecía la semilla de algo que no supe reconocer en su momento, ni tu tampoco, carácter y sensibilidad, sin mascaras ni tapujos, eras así, era yo así, tu una señorita de una sociedad poco convencional y yo un rebelde resentido por la vida que le había tocado vivir._

_Sin embargo lograste atravesar cada una de las barreras que te impuse y yo las tuyas obteniendo como premio la pasión y el amor._

Un suspiro de su boca me regresa al presente y tomándola entre mis brazos, la recoste sin importarme la dureza del piso, la necesidad era demasiada para tomar en cuenta aquellas pequeñeces. El tiempo ha dejado huellas imborrables, mi respiración se acelera al sentir el suave tacto de su mano recorrer mi cuerpo, sin lugar a dudas la sed que aun quema mi garganta ha quedado en segundo termino, la sed de saciarme de ella es mucho mas importante.

-Solo quiero estar contigo esta noche – susurre a su oído y su cuerpo tembló ante la expectación, acaricie los finos rasgos de su rostro y ella asintió con la mirada perdida por la pasión, incline mi cabeza y tome sus labios, ella se aferro a mi cuello en una entrega total.

--

Sentir el suave vaivén de las sensaciones era devastador para mis sentidos, sus besos, sus caricias borraron toda herida del pasado, sentir su cuerpo, decir su nombre entre suspiro y suspiro mientras la ropa desaparecía de súbito, una dolorosa tensión en mi vientre alargó mi agonía. Mordí mis labios para contenerme, deseaba ser arrastrada al punto donde no sabia en donde empezaba yo y terminaba él, era un camino tan conocido para los dos y al mismo tiempo sabíamos que seria diferente a la primera vez, mi mente me condujo al pasado mientras el saboreaba cada parte de mi piel.

-"_Tengo miedo"_

_-__"No te lastimare, jamás lo haría antes muerto a ser yo el causante de tu dolor"._

_-__"Te amo"_

_-__"Tu sabes que guarda mi corazón, no necesito de palabras para decir lo que siento"_

_-__"Terry, ¿estarás conmigo?"_

_-__"Siempre… ¿Y tu?_

_-__"Siempre… lo prometo"_

Nuevamente el pasado entraba a mi mente mientras la hacia mía. ¿Por qué no se podía quedar el pasado en su lugar? ¿Por qué las desgarradoras escenas de nuestra separación amenazaban en el momento mas intimo? Debía limitarme a sentir, si, esa era la clave. Sentir se volvió una necesidad imperiosa y me aferre a su cuello mientras el sujetaba mis caderas con fuerza y un segundo después, se introdujo en mí con una súbita invasión a mi cuerpo que lo recibió húmedo y palpitante, mientras cada poro de mi piel era receptora de sensaciones y emociones que apenas me permitía reconocer.

Su intrusión supuso un exquisito alivio, el lento vaivén de sus caderas desato una sensación profunda de desespero mientras el fuego quemaba mi vientre buscando ser aliviado y que solo él tenia el poder de lograrlo lancé murmullos desesperados al tiempo en que me curvaba hacia él. mi cuerpo sabía qué hacer , Terry había sido un magnifico maestro y siempre supo ser generoso y atento, clave las uñas en sus hombros cuando retrocedió un momento, gemí por la expectación, él me miro con ternura y su boca acalló mi protesta mientras nuevamente comenzaba con aquel vaivén que deliciosamente me hacia estremecer dejándome totalmente despojada de todo pensamiento coherente, sensualmente comenzó a moverse con mayor rapidez, mi pulso se acelero vibrando en lugares que habían estado esperando su regreso, me llevó hasta el borde del precipicio sin poder reconocer el dolor y el éxtasis. Enterré mis uñas en su piel, un súbito miedo de lastimarlo me detuvo solo una fracción de segundo.

-Me has traído de entre los muertos y ahora estoy viviendo el paraíso… no vas a lastimarme, estaré bien- me susurro al oído y nuevamente me deje llevar por un espiral de sensaciones entregándome totalmente, sabiendo que jamás me dejaría, el siempre cumplía sus promesas a diferencia mía, al final, Terry estaría siempre para mí.

Sentí como su humanidad entera se contrajo convulsionándose en un incontenible clímax, enseguida me deje llevar por miles de sensaciones que parecían romper cada célula , mi cuerpo se agitó en espasmos incontrolados y el grito ahogado de mi voz fue acallado con su boca hasta girar sin control hasta que finalmente ambos lentamente dejamos caer dócilmente el cuerpo hasta languidecer.

-Te amo pecosa – fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de cerrar los ojos.

--

La vi cerrar los ojos y supe que estaba guardando nuestro encuentro en su memoria. Con ternura me separe de ella y me volví a un lado para ver su perfil. Extrañaba con desesperación esa naricita llena de pecas, los labios llenos y suaves que eran la entrada perfecta a mi paraíso personal, recorrí con la mirada su largo cuello y las delicadas cuervas que hacia unos momentos había tocado a placer. ¿Cómo pude existir tanto tiempo sin verla, sin tenerla? Volteo su rostro en un rápido movimiento y me regalo una de las sonrisas que solo guardaba para mi. La sonrisa de la felicidad absoluta.

Con delicadeza, como si yo aun fuera un simple humano, delineo mi rostro. Empezó por la frente y bajo lentamente hacia mis pómulos. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar el contacto. Extrañaba sus suaves caricias y sonreí al pensar en la pobre comparación con la seda que siempre hacían los escritores al hablar de una caricia. Su contacto llevaba energía y en cada centímetro de piel que recorrían, reavivaban esa parte. Era difícil de explicar, simplemente no había palabras. Sus dedos se posaron en mi barbilla y la levantaron nuevamente. Quería verme y yo le concedería cualquier cosa que me pidiera.

-Tus ojos… voy a extrañar su color. Ni el color del cielo ni del mar mezclados alcanzarían ese extraño azul que me atrapo desde la primera vez que los vi. Esto es pasajero, el rojo desparece después de un año.

-¿Ha sido muy difícil para ti?-pregunte mientras mis dedos se perdían en su hermoso cabello.

-Solo estar lejos de ti. Fue difícil saber que no podía volverte a ver. Que no podía decirte mi secreto por miedo a tu rechazo. Fue un accidente Terry. Estaba confundida, furiosa, triste – y en ese momento me levante. Recordé que yo era el furioso, el confundido y que mi deseo había nublado todo. Sin importar mi desnudez me levante y después de caminar unos pasos me voltee con los brazos cruzados para encararla.

-Si vamos a… a hablar necesitas ves… vestirte-contesto con evidente nerviosismo mientras tapaba algo de su desnudez con mi camisa.

-No es la primera vez que me ves desnudo-le conteste con una mezcla de diversión y sarcasmo- ya no somos unos niños Candy y tampoco esta es la primera vez .

-Esta bien, co… como quieras

-¿Así que fue un accidente? ¿Y no se te ocurrió buscarme? Yo te hubiera entendido –y con dificultad intente mantener el tono sereno que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

-¿Recuerdas a Susana y a Eliza? ¿Cómo podía buscarte después de lo que hicieron? ¿Después de lo que paso? Debí creerte, debí quedarme contigo, pero no me culpes por creer, debí hacer muchas cosas pero de nada me sirvió arrepentirme. Lo que me había pasado superaba cualquier otra cosa. Tu llevas tan solo unas horas y aprendiste todo. Yo aun no entiendo si fue lo mejor, si esto es preferible a morir.

-¿Entonces alguien puede llegar y decirte: Terry se casó para que tú le creas? ¿Por qué puedes creer en alguien que no conoces, en alguien que irradia maldad en lugar de creerme a mí? Juras que soy el amor de tu vida pero no puedes creer en mí, ¿no es eso una contradicción? ¿No es eso una mentira?

-Es muy fácil criticar ¿no Terry? Es fácil señalar los errores de los demás cuando se es perfecto. Y como yo estoy lejos de serlo…-contesto con tristeza mientras se levantaba olvidándose de su desnudez. Por un momento me distraje. Mi mirada se perdía por completo en su figura y tuve que contenerme para no tomarla nuevamente en ese momento. Debí recordarme lo dolido que aun estaba.

-No es una crítica, simplemente que yo no creería algo de ti que no me dijeras tu. Jamás podría creerle a Eliza o a Susana. Jamás podría desear estar lejos de ti y jamás aceptaría que dejaras de amarme, incluso casada, incluso si fueras de otro hombre no me importaría, cuando se trata de ti soy tan egoísta que te obligaría a amarme de nuevo- Y como si su cuerpo fuera un poderoso imán me acerque lentamente.

-Lo siento Terry, no pensé. Cuando se trata de ti mis sentimientos y deseos se intensifican y solamente quise correr. Quise alejarme de todo aquel que algún día me hubiese conocido y fue cuando paso. Edward no pudo verme, no iba pensando y el no pudo detenerse. Estaba tan asustado. Se culpo por un error que no fue suyo , tu ya has pasado por eso. Cuando desperté pensé que mi deseo había sido concedido. Estaba un hermoso desconocido que me veía con pena. Lo demás es historia.

-Se que no todo fue tu culpa

-Nunca estuve con Edward. Soy como su hermana menor y me sobreprotege porque se siente culpable.

-Cullen no te ve como a una hermana menor –afirme sin celos. Sabía que ella decía la verdad. Ella no había estado con él, pero si el no hubiese querido tanto a Isabella hubiera terminado enamorado de Candy. De eso estaba seguro.

Le di la espalda ocultando mis sentimientos que iban a la mas clara felicidad a la mas extraña sensación de preocupación, mi vida había cambiado drásticamente y aun no sabia que camino tomar, el pasado nunca regresaría y el futuro era incierto, sin embargo bajo todo este entendimiento yo la seguía amando como la primera vez y deseaba con todo el corazón que en esta ocasión fuera diferente.

--

Suspire con cierta resignación al ver a Bella. Tenia la obstinación de siempre al querer ir a buscar por si misma a ese mequetrefe, ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué lo hacia tan especial que incluso Esme y Rosalie estaban mas que dispuesta a encontrarlo mientras a mi me mataba la preocupación por Sarah y Alice?

La angustia y la preocupación por mis hermanas me estaba volviendo loco, habíamos buscado durante tres días y no había rastro de ellas, Alice tenia mas tiempo y sabia que hacer pero Sarah era la mas joven y yo aun seguía con sintiéndome responsable por cualquier cosa que pudiera sucederle. ¿Algún día podría sentirme libre de culpas?

No pensé en las consecuencias, podía tener muchas cosas en la cabeza pero en ese momento, al ver su dulce rostro cubierto de sangre no pensé en otra cosa mas que en salvarla. Estaba herida y en su mirada había un profundo dolor que no tenía nada que ver con los golpes así que no lo pensé más y la convertí. No pensé en lo dulce de su sangre, ni en el exquisito aroma de su cuerpo. Simplemente la mordí y me quede junto a ella los tres días de la conversión. Aun recuerdo lo doloroso que fue para ambos, los gritos porque el fuego se detuviera eran los mismos gritos que jamás quise escuchar salir de los labios de Isabella.

Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza ahuyenté el pasado y me volví a buscar a Bella. Aun continuaba callada y con la evidente preocupación por Terry. Esme subía y bajaba las escaleras, Carlisle a pesar de su tranquilidad tenía ese aire nervioso que yo conocía a la perfección, el mal humor de Rosalie no ayudaba, solo Emmet la soportaba, pero el peor de todos era Jasper que no podía controlar su angustia por Alice. Yo intentaba mantener el control a pesar del cansancio que me embargaba y la sed que comenzaba a ser insoportable, necesitábamos cazar y lo tendríamos que hacer en grupos para no dejar sola a Bella.

El silencio seguía siendo opresivo, hasta que la puerta se abrió lentamente, todos nos giramos a ver que sucedía y una pálida Alice entró con el rostro desencajado.

-Alice – Una Esme preocupada fue la primera en acercarse - ¿Estas bien cariño?

Mi hermana como autónoma asintió. Su mente estaba literalmente en blanco y eso me lleno de sospechas.

-¿En donde esta Sarah? – pregunté ansioso y de reojo pude ver como Bella se acercaba.

-Ellos están bien – fue la sencilla respuesta de mi hermana que se acerco a Jasper y se abrazo a él con fuerza, Jasper correspondió al abrazo mientras miles de emociones nos recorrieron a todos por igual, tranquilidad, amor, pasión, miedo, angustia. Era imposible no sentir todo eso al sentir en carne propia los sentimientos que albergaba en su alma.

-Alice – insistí- ¿en donde están?

-Lo siento Edward necesito hablar con Carlisle – respondió ella – por favor, te pido que no escuches ni que leas nuestros pensamientos hasta que él decida que hacer.

Su respuesta fue demasiado enigmática y a todos nos sorprendió, Carlisle asintió con la cabeza y la hizo pasar a su despacho no antes abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que había estado preocupado por ella.

Todos se quedaron a la expectativa y solo Esme reacciono.

-Vamos chicos es hora de ir a ducharse y planear de que manera iremos alimentarnos sin dejar sola a Bella. Bella cariño la señora Granchester te dejo una canasta de víveres.

-¿Eleonor? – Pregunto Bella con sorpresa – no había pensado en ella, debe estar preocupada por Terry.

-No te preocupes querida, Carlisle fue hablar con ella para indicarle que Terry iría de campamento con los chicos.

Bella abrió los ojos con preocupación.

-Carlisle se arriesgo mucho – fue su comentario mientras seguía a mi madre a la cocina.

A pesar de estar atento a lo que mi madre y Bella hablaban las mentes de Carlisle y Alice revelaban algo que me dejó totalmente sorprendido, aunque eso se quedaba corto a lo que en ese momento comenzaba a sentir. Sin pensarlo dos veces salí directo al granero de la casa, llenó de rabia y rencor corrí el camino con más rapidez que nunca y ni siquiera el grito de Alice y Carlisle fue suficiente para detenerme.

"_¡No! Alice y Sarah no pudieron haber hecho eso_" –me dije tratando de tranquilizarme. Alice estaba confundida y seguramente yo había entendido mal. El debía estar malherido y Alice solo había tenido una visión de lo que pasaría. Si, eso debía ser. Porque de otra manera esta situación me volvería loco.

Me detuve a escasos metros de la vieja puerta de madera. Reconocí el olor de Sarah mezclado con el de Grandchester, pero había algo más. Aun así, con furia, abrí las puertas de para en par esperando haberme equivocado. Lo que encontré fue suficiente para entender que había estado ciego, el dolor, la rabia y la culpa de los últimos años me hicieron reaccionar de la manera menos adecuada y me fui en contra de él que se encontraba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, mientras Sarah terminaba de vestirse. No necesitaba explicaciones, lo que había sucedido era obvio a cientos de kilómetros de distancia.

- ¡No, Edward! – grito Sarah sorprendida.

Demasiado tarde, tenía entre mis manos su mísero cuello y estaba a punto de acabar con su vida.

-Quítame las manos de encima Cullen – grito furioso con los ojos inyectados de sangre, ahora estábamos en igualdad de condiciones y con facilidad se zafo de mis manos.

-¿Por qué? – Cuestione - ¿Quién diablos eres?

-Por favor Edward – la voz de Sarah suplicando hizo que desviara mi mirada y la clavara en sus ojos verdes.

-¡¿Por qué?! – insistí y volví a mirar al hombre que había complicado aun mas mi existencia.

-¡Edward! – la voz de Alice tampoco fue suficiente para detenerme – ¡Por favor no es culpa de Sarah yo lo convertí!

Mis ojos se abrieron con incredulidad.

-¿Tu? Eso es imposible, tú prometiste que no cambiarias a ningún humano –le grite.

-Te prometí que no cambiaria a Bella –corrigió con miedo al ver mi rabia y coraje.

-¿Y durante todo este tiempo estuvieron aquí? – pregunte con furia al mismo tiempo con incredulidad, Alice alzo la barbilla moviendo su cabeza afirmativamente - ¿no se les ocurrió siquiera pensar en lo preocupado que estábamos por ustedes?

-Yo le pedí su silencio – alego Sarah – él se estaba muriendo y no podía permitir que eso sucediera.

-¡¿A parte de otorgarle otra vida también te convertiste en su concubina?! – le grite a Sarah con furia, aquel comentario hizo reaccionar a Terry que usando su fuerza de neófito me lanzo por los aires y antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar lo tenia encima de mi.

-No te atrevas a insultarla – vocifero.

-Tu no te atrevas a ponerme tus manos encima – grite lanzándolo nuevamente, el se levanto con rapidez y nuevamente quedamos frente a frente.

Coraje, dolor, rabia, angustia, golpearon mi mente con tal fuerza que me dejo sin aliento mientras imágenes de un funeral llenaban mi cabeza como si fuera una película, lo vi llegar hasta una mansión con una sonrisa en los labios , buscando a Candy Andly y entonces alguien le informaba que ella había muerto en un accidente automovilístico, desesperado arranco su automóvil para llegar hasta la fría tumba de aquel ser que tanto amo, supe entonces de quien se trataba yo mismo me había encargado de ir, para estar seguro de que nadie sospechara que ella no estaba muerta.

Las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron una a una mientras él me miraba con rencor.

-Por ti ella es lo que es – dijo dejándose caer a un lado, yo imite su gesto ahora entendía que no era Bella la conexión, siempre había sido Candy o Sarah quien nos había unido de algún modo u otro.

Levanté mi mirada hacia Sarah sus ojos brillaban con tristeza y si hubiese podido en ese momento estaría llorando, se acerco a mi intentando buscar mi mano y con extremada rudeza la rechace. Supe que eso la lastimaría, y aun así no quise consolarla. Ella me había ocultado su pasado y aunque yo también tenía mi parte de culpa, en ese momento no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera rencor. Aun así, por primera vez entendí todo el sufrimiento que estaba detrás de las miradas perdidas que muchas veces vi reflejadas en su rostro.

Caslisle, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper y Esme nos miraban desde la puerta, confundidos por lo que había sucedido, yo no me atrevía ni a respirar el aire era demasiado opresivo y las emociones de Terry me tenían de cabeza.

-No fue tu culpa – declaro finalmente el ingles – hiciste lo que tenias que hacer.

-No necesito tu comprensión – respondí enojado.

-Tampoco pienso dártela, pero no me pidas que te deje insultarla a tu antojo.

En ese momento algo pareció alertarlo y levanto su cabeza, Bella se encontraba en la puerta, sus ojos pasaban de mí a Terry y viceversa. Estaba petrificada por el miedo. Terry se incorporo con los ojos totalmente negros al verla.

-¿Ya se alimento?- pregunte a Sarah preocupado y furioso mientras me levantaba.

-No Edward – respondió con temor.

En unos segundos Terry se lanzo sobre ella, deteniéndose a solo un paso. Bella estaba aterrorizada y yo a punto de saltar sobre él, sin embargo, el joven ingles hizo algo que nos dejo sorprendidos. Levanto su mano con extremo cuidado y acaricio su mejilla.

-Jamás te haría daño – le dijo en un suave murmullo para después voltear a verme - jamás me ensuciare con sangre humana – y entonces huyo.

-Emmet acompáñame – solicito Carlisle bastante sorprendido – no creo que sea conveniente que Terry tenga que aprender solo.

-Carlisle – la voz de Sarah se escucho – él jamás lastimara a nadie solo es cuestión de tiempo que se ajuste, lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que no aceptara su ayuda- y nuevamente bajo la mirada como si el suelo fuera la cosa mas importante del mundo

-No te preocupes Sarah regresaremos con él.

--

Corrí por el bosque esperando despejar mi mente y sacar el coraje rompiendo los árboles a mi paso y al mismo tiempo castigándome por desear la sangre de Bella, el horror reflejado en su rostro fue suficiente para detenerme, ¿pero seria suficiente? ¿Por cuánto tiempo podría soportar?

Por otro lado había vuelto a ver, tocar y sentir a Candy. Estaba viva, esta aquí pero el precio era muy alto. Ser vampiro ni siquiera entraba en mi mente con lógica. ¿En que clase de mundo había estado viviendo?

Continuara…


	17. Cap 16 Entre la vida y la muerte

Capitulo XVI

Entre la vida y la muerte.

_Respiro es verdad, siento es verdad, anhelo tambien eso es verdad y deseo con tal intensidad que resulta doloroso, la sorpresa rellena cada resquicio de verdad, para despertar en la fria soledad, muerte o vida , vida o muerte, unidas de la mano el principio de un final… respiro, siento, ahnelo, deseo y sobre todas las cosas amo con total intensidad… como lo que soy ahora , lo que sere despues… solo queda el fuego eterno y el silencio frio de un corazón que murio sin elección._

TIG

--

_Yo siempre creí que sabía_

_Que tendría el derecho de vivir_

_En el reino del bien y la verdad_

_Eso creí pero ahora creo que todo fue una mentira_

_Y tú estas poniéndome en ridículo._

Las palabras del patriarca de los Cullen apenas penetraban mi cabeza, la sed comenzaba a ser imposible de soportar y el asco que sentía por mi mismo impedía que me arrojara como una bestia encima de aquel pobre oso que el grandulón de los Cullen había sometido.

-No puedo -alegue sobresaltado.

-No tenemos mas opción que hacerlo Terry- arguyo con tristeza aquel ser de joven apariencia ocultando muchos siglos de existencia. Me acerque con desconfianza al oso, Emmet, a pesar de su rudeza y fortaleza, había actuado con delicadeza para no lastimar de mas al pobre animal que nos serviría de alimento, gesto que agradecí y que hizo que confiara en ellos, de pronto sentí un instinto desconocido hasta ese momento crecía y se apoderaba de mi. Mis labios descubrieron los dientes afilados que me servirían para atravesar la piel del animal y entonces mis sentidos se intensificaron, oídos, vista, olfato, tacto y antes de que los Cullen pudieran detenerme me fui tras mi presa.

Mi rapidez era extraordinaria y podía percibir a la perfección todo a mí alrededor: hojas, insectos, el suave silbido de las alas de las aves durante su vuelo. El olfato me llevó con claridad hasta mi presa y antes de que sus sentidos lo alertaran sobre el depredador, me lance sobre él y entonces mis instintos hicieron el resto.

_A veces,_

_Esto es muy duro hasta donde entiendo_

_Es difícil, lo se,_

_¿Dónde estoy?_

_Bueno tal vez esto es un enigma_

_Que no puedo entender_

_Pero a veces_

_Me da la sensación de que estoy_

_Abandonado en el momento equivocado_

_Donde amar es justo un trozo de letra redonda_

Bebí hasta saciar la sed que parecía consumirme, mientras mi conciencia hacia su acto de aparición hablándome sobre algo que jamás regresaría y por el infortunado animal que había sido alimento en esta ocasión.

Cuando terminé me senté pidiendo perdón por lo que había hecho, tomé entre mis manos mi cabeza, no sabia que hacer. ¿Valdría la pena esta vida? ¿Alguna vez me sentiría en paz y encontraría la lógica de vivir así? Eso esperaba, necesitaba encontrarle un sentido antes de perder por completo la razón, si es que los vampiros pondrían perderla.

_Es que estoy algo sorprendido_

_Estoy algo cansado_

_Estoy algo sorprendido y me siento tenso_

-Tranquilo – dijo Carlisle sentándose a mi lado mirándome con condescendencia. El sabría lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo en esos momentos, aun así no sentía aun la confianza suficiente para explicar el cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados que exigían salir. Emmet, a una distancia prudente se alimentaba del oso que había cazado para mí.

–Sé que es estos momentos estás confundido, pero el tiempo hará su parte-fueron las palabras de consuelo que me dijo mientras dirigía su mirada al punto en el que yo me concentraba.

-¿Mi madre?- cuestioné preocupado ante la única persona que sufriría por mi ausencia.

-Ella esta bien Terry, le dije que estabas acampando con los chicos. Además… creo que no habrá ningún problema si es que quieres estar a su lado.

-Jamás – dije como si aquello fuera una aberración – no puedo arriesgarme, no puedo ponerla en peligro.

-Entiendo – reconoció Carlisle tomando su barbilla entre sus dedos- pero tendremos que hacer algo para que ella acepte tu alejamiento.

-¿Fingir mi muerte?- cuestioné con ironía.

-¿Tienes alguna otra idea?- fue la tranquila pregunta.

-No, no puedo hacerle esto a Eleonor – cerré mis ojos recordando el rostro dulce de mi madre y que pocas ocasiones me digné a mirar.

-Tendremos que pensar Terry, por el momento nos resta ver hasta donde llega tu capacidad para estar a lado de los humanos sin caer en la tentación.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Cuestioné con rabia – ¡No pienso beber sangre humana! Antes la muerte.

-Solamente Rosalie y yo hemos tenido tal fuerza de voluntad para lograr contener la sed de sangre humana siendo neófitos y tu te detuviste a pesar que Bella era una presa bastante apetecible y estaba a tu alcancé - en los ojos de Carlisle había sorpresa y admiración - Mi casa podrá ser tu refugio el tiempo que desees – ofreció con sinceridad.

_Después de toda esta mísera vista_

_Estoy algo sorprendido y siento miedo_

_Estoy algo sorprendido y me siento engañado_

_Nada encuentro en esta vieja catedral_

_Solo esta tristeza que huele a soledad_

_Además__ tomas esta decisión._

Cerré nuevamente los ojos, era increíble no sentir frío, ni calor, no tenia un solo rasguño en mis pies a pesar de haber corrido como poseso.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? – cuestioné irritado, sacando a flote mi naturaleza desconfiada y arrogante, Carlisle sonrió ante aquel despliegue.

-Las mismas razones por las que mi hija Alice te convirtió y por las mismas razones que Sarah tiene depositada toda su fe en ti, eso es más que suficiente para que pertenezcas a nuestra familia- sus ojos dorados se clavaron en mi rostro había tal determinación que me quedé en silencio – Terry, eres un joven noble y tus actitudes hablan más que mil palabras.

-Gracias – fue la sencilla respuesta que pude pronunciar.

-Vamos, es hora de seguir alimentándonos- torcí la boca, gesto que no paso desapercibido por el patriarca – no rehúyas a tu naturaleza, a la larga no será bueno para ti. El principio es difícil, pero después empezaras a reconciliarte con tu nueva naturaleza y terminarás utilizando las ventajas para el bien de los que te rodean.

-Entiendo – intuí que mi destino estaba marcado.

_Oh! todos estos días_

_Después de toda esta mísera vista_

_Estoy algo sorprendido y siento miedo_

_Estoy algo sorprendido y me siento engañado_

_Nada encuentro en esta vieja catedral_

_Solo esta tristeza que huele a soledad_

_Además tomas esta decisión_

_Oh! lo estas intentando_

Levanté el rostro al cielo y pude sentir entonces algunas cuentas gotas cayendo de entre las hojas de los árboles… las miré. Mi mente cesó a su transcurrir nervioso y divago, la gota estaba llena de reflejos tornasolados a causa de un rayo de luz que penetro la alta alfombra verde de las copas… cayo lentamente, desafiando su peso, violentando elegante y lentamente el haz de seda de una fina telaraña… la vi caer... era tan tornasolada, tan hermosa, tan increíble, tan irónica y atrevida que siguió su trayecto lento hasta el piso donde por fin se estrello, haciendo botar la tierra alrededor del halo de su impacto…

Cerré los ojos y sentí el olor, la textura, el calor de la tierra… me dejé caer para disfrutar la frágil humedad que había a mí alrededor… Mis sentidos se perdieron entonces y me llené otra vez del diálogo interno, eterno, silente y majestuoso de la cadena de vida y muerte que llenaba al bosque… nunca había sentido algo así, me recosté, dispuesto a llenarme de ese olor y escuchar los secretos que se movían entretelones de la magna obra de la naturaleza… Mi piel fría, se negaba a dejarse arrebatar ese dejo de humedad que dejó la gota rebelde que cayó en la tierra, madre de la vida y crisálida de la muerte, esa gota que me hace sentir que la tierra te espera tanto a ti como a mi… ¿Qué soy ahora… que seré después?... ¿vida o muerte?

_Estoy algo sorprendido y me siento tenso_

_Estoy algo sorprendido y no se que creer…_

Recordar a James era algo más doloroso que la misma transformación a una vida eterna. Después de siglos de caminar por las tinieblas había encontrado a la pareja perfecta. Un vampiro sediento de retos que vivía sin remordimientos y sin miedo a ser descubierto por los humanos. James había sido lo mas excitante en mi vida y el complemento perfecto a mis habilidades. Juntos habíamos recorrido el mundo para buscar diferentes victimas que nos llenara de orgullo cazar.

--

-¿Estas bien cariño?

Era la octava vez que Riley hacia la misma pregunta estupida y la octava vez en el día que quería arrancarle la cabeza. Lo odiaba… Odiaba tener que ser niñera de un vampiro tan idiota. Pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba su ayuda si quería encontrar la venganza por fin. Y es que esperar por tanto tiempo para acabar con Edward Cullen no había sido fácil. Pero día con día alimentaba mis sueños de venganza. Día con día esperaba tener frente a mí a Isabella Swan para sacar un grito de su garganta por cada día sin James.

-El neófito, Carlisle y Emmett están de cacería en Montreal. No quisieron ir muy lejos en caso de otro ataque. No creo que tarden demasiado. Jasper y Edward se quedaron con Isabella.

Voltee con alivio al escuchar la voz de Laurent. Por fin tendría la excusa perfecta para quitarme a Riley de encima sin herir sus estupidos sentimientos.

-Tenemos que hacerlo esta tarde. Isabella saldrá corriendo a ver a la madre de Terry. Su "preocupación" por esa mujer la llevara a ese lugar y será nuestra oportunidad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó con la voz aterciopelada tratando de sonar seductor. Hice un monumental esfuerzo para no golpearlo y con la paciencia del mundo le contesté:

-Isabella es demasiado testaruda, predecible e idiota y Edward es tan aprehensivo y sobre protector que estará vigilándola como perro guardián, no la dejará ir sola a ninguna parte y más ahora. Así que nuestra joven testaruda no aceptará no saber de la madre de Terry e irá de cualquier manera así tenga que escapar como ya una vez lo hizo… -y entonces los recuerdos de James volvieron a galoparse en mi mente-necesitamos actuar ya. Mi paciencia se acabó.

-Regresaré a vigilar la casa-concluyó Laurent

-¿Puedes ir con él Riley?-pregunté con el tono fingido que utilizaba para convencerlo. –Es importante que tú también estés ahí amor, necesitamos de ti-y con la repulsión a punto de salir bese brevemente sus labios para convencerlo de dejarme un rato en paz. Tenerlo cerca me enfermaba y lo único que me mantenía a un paso de matarlo era que próximamente el iba a desaparecer también.

-¿Vas a quedarte sola con Ethan?-y su tono terminó con mi paciencia por lo que Laurent intercedió.

-Ethan aún no esta en condiciones de salir con nosotros además si Isabella sale, Victoria e Ethan nos alcanzaran.

Cuando los vi partir pensé que la tortura que le esperaba a Isabella tendría que ser lo suficientemente lenta para pagarme todos estos años, Edward viviría con las imágenes mas aterradoras que jamás hubiera visto en un siglo. _–"Pronto"-_pensé.

--

El silencio establecido entre Sarah y Edward nos estaba consumiendo a todos, aun no teníamos noticias de Carlisle ni de Emmet y mi preocupación era Terry.

¡Dios! había sido todo un impacto verlo frente a mi con los ojos oscurecidos y el semblante deseoso por la sed que lo invadía, no me sorprendió en absoluto el gesto que tuvo hacia mi y mucho menos su resolución para alejarse.

Edward, que solo se limitaba a tomarse el puente de la nariz de vez en vez evidenciando su stress, también observaba mi rostro en espera de algo, sin embargo yo aun no tenia la confianza para hacer lo que sus ojos me pedían. Pero el momento de duda paso en cuanto vislumbre tristeza en sus ojos dorados, no lo pensé más y lentamente me acerqué, me senté en su regazo en donde de inmediato fui recibida con entusiasmo, me abrazó y enterró su rostro en mi cuello, mi cuerpo se estremeció por el solo contacto.

Sarah, que había estado observando la escena en silencio, levantó la barbilla con desafío y subió las escaleras sin dignarse a mirarnos, comprendí su actitud y me sentí mal por su reacción, Edward sin embargo la ignoró por completo.

-Voy con ella – le dije a Edward, en respuesta me observó con sorpresa.

-No es necesario Bella – dijo nuevamente tomándose el puente de la nariz, yo tomé su mano y acaricie el dorso evitando así mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lo es - respondí con dulzura no quería mas sufrimiento para él - cuando tu tampoco fuiste sincero con ella.

Edward clavó sus ojos casi negros en mi rostro, las ojeras eran más evidentes y su angustia mayor, me dolía en el alma verlo de aquella manera. Aun cuando él dijera lo contrario Sarah era importante para él, ver y comprender la verdad lo había lastimado y en cuanto a ella, suficiente tenía con la culpa que cargaba a cuestas.

-Necesitas cazar Edward y tus hermanos también, yo me quedaré con Sarah.

-Sabes que puede lastimarte-pero en el tono de su voz pude notar la seguridad de que Sarah no me haría daño.

-Sabes bien que no lo hará, ella no es así, si hubiera sido de otro modo jamás la hubieras convertido, es mejor que te olvides de ese orgullo machista y pienses en lo que ella esta sintiendo en este momento-mi voz sonó mas dura de lo necesario.

La sorpresa se reflejó por un segundo en sus ojos dorados pero levantó la barbilla con obstinación y yo solo me limite a suspirar al mismo tiempo que me incorporaba.

-Rosalie – me dirigí en especial a la rubia – creo que es mejor que vayan a cazar.

-Tienes razón – esbozo apenas con una mueca comprendiendo mi actitud – si espero otro rato mas seré capaz de comer lo que se me ponga enfrente – comentó mirándome con intención, aquel gesto fue suficiente para que Edward se levantara. Alice y Jasper lo imitaron.

-Te acompaño – fue el frío comentario.

-Yo me quedo con las chicas – se apresuro a decir Esme mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Edward – trae algo para Sarah.

Edward asintió, los cuatro vampiros salieron en busca de su alimento, cuado todos salieron Esme se acercó y me dijo con voz preocupada.

-Ve con ella Bella, necesita que alguien la comprenda y yo en estos momentos no seria de mucha ayuda.

-Sabes que no es así Esme, ella también te necesita.

-Lo sé cariño, sin embargo ella necesita hablar contigo, sube al primer piso, la última habitación a la derecha es su habitación.

Seguí las indicaciones de Esme, antes de entrar toque la puerta pero nadie respondió por lo que me atreví a entrar, la habitación estaba decorada en todas las tonalidades de azul en especial el turquesa, entendí de inmediato el por que. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana y la vi con la frente pegada al vidrio, sus ojos reflejaban tal tristeza que me conmovió y sentí pena por ella.

-No fue correcto – musito sin mirarme, sabia perfectamente de que hablaba

-El estaba muriendo Sarah, que opción tenias.

En silencio, giro su rostro hacia mi y nos miramos por largos segundos, sus ojos eran de un verde intenso, un tipo de verde que me recordaba el color del pasto después de la lluvia. Era fácil saber el porque Terry se había enamorado no solo de su tierna personalidad sino de su magnifica belleza. Suspire con resignación al saber que yo era una simple humana y que mi belleza estaba muy alejada de la hermosa criatura que tenia enfrente.

-Ninguna y Edward no me perdonara-concluyó tajante mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Terry esta vivo y eso es lo que importa-objeté, no podía ni quería imaginar un mundo sin Terry Grandchester, era simplemente muy doloroso.

-Terry, tampoco me perdonará – alegó con mayor dolor.

-El te ama y todo esto es nuevo. Cuando entienda esta nueva vida comprenderá tus motivos y ustedes tendrán su final feliz.

Suspiró profundamente mientras se sentaba en la cama mirando hacia la nada, fue entonces que me percate de una caja de fina madera con un escudo en la tapa.

-Es hermosa – exclamé al ver a detalle la elaboración de la caja y un escudo de armas que supuse era del apellido Andley.

-Mi hermano me la obsequió cuando cumplí quince años para guardar mis recuerdos de niña- una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro, ella sufría por no estar con los suyos y mas evidente era el amor que le profesaba a su hermano – Alberth y yo quedamos huérfanos, el tenia 18 y yo solo 9 – explico - a pesar de su joven edad se empeño en mantenerme a su lado aun en contra de las protestas de la familia al mismo tiempo que se dedicaba a mantener un consorcio para sacarnos adelante.

Su dolor era evidente, su vida anterior había sido de mucha importancia y estar lejos de su hermano y en algún momento de Terry le había traído sufrimiento a su vida. Entonces pude comprender que ella había perdido mas de lo que había ganado y lo último que hubiera deseado era ser vampiro y abandonar a su familia, a diferencia mía que solo tenia a Charlie y Renee.

Lentamente abrió la caja y de ella sacó la foto de un joven rubio con ojos azules. Este no era el azul intenso que conocía en otro par de pupilas, este azul era como el azul del mar reflejando paz y tranquilidad. De inmediato lo reconocí, era un famoso magnate de la industria naviera inglesa.

-Vaya tus orígenes son iguales de aristocráticos como los de Terry – comenté realmente admirada, ella sin en cambio soltó una amarga carcajada.

-Si, pero en ese mundo esta lleno de mentiras y falsas identidades – dijo triste y comenzó a sacar recortes y fotos, había unas de Terry adolescente, fotos de ella y su hermano un poco mas pequeños, también había algunas de Eleonor. Una última llamó mucho mi atención en ella estaba Sarah a lado de una pelirroja y una rubia – mis primas – añadió con burla al ver mi interés - todo un par de joyas- añadió con amargura- gracias a ellas no solo perdí el amor sino casi perdí la fe.

-Sarah no te llenes de rabia y dolor, lo que sucedió no fue culpa tuya ni la de Edward y no has perdido a Terry.

-Te equivocas Bella, fue mi culpa, aunque estas "dulces personitas" lograron sembrar dudas que jamás debí tener, si no hubiera creído en sus palabras y si hubiera confiado mas en Terry, yo no hubiera conducido como loca hasta estamparme detrás de Edward.

Me quedé sorprendida, desconocía la verdadera historia de la conversión de Sarah y mi rostro reflejo mi sorpresa y curiosidad.

-¿Te sorprende? – Preguntó con un tono triste y amargo- Edward siempre se ha echado la culpa de aquel accidente sin embargo fui yo la que no logré frenar a tiempo – sus ojos se clavaron en el piso – lo irónico es que apliqué la misma fórmula que Susana utilizó con Terry, es por ese motivo que sé, Edward jamás me perdonara.

-Edward tampoco tuvo opción Sarah y debió ver algo en ti para otorgarte una vida que a mi me ha negado – terminé no sin un aire de tristeza pero para mi sorpresa ella sonrío.

-Bella eres especial, tú tienes el amor de Edward y el cariño incondicional de Terry, con ellos nada es a medias.

Ciertamente ella tenia razón, los dos amaban con las misma intensidad con la que podían odiar, pero Edward a pesar de si mismo, para él, Sarah tenia un significado especial en su vida, lo vi en sus ojos y aunque pareciera extraño no me molestaba pues era el mismo sentimiento que yo tenía por Terry.

-Tu también Sarah – repliqué mientras ella nuevamente cerraba el cofre de sus recuerdos.

--

Después de sentirnos satisfechos regresamos a casa , en el camino nos encontramos con Carlisle, Emmet y para mi fastidio con Terry, extrañamente el inglés mantenía cerrada la boca, mientras Emmet recordó con detalle la cacería por lo que no me sorprendió saber que Carlisle le había ofrecido su protección, su ayuda y su casa, tres cosas que para mi eran difícil de digerir cuando se trataba de él, su personalidad arrogante y altiva me crispaba los nervios y el hecho de vivir bajo el mismo techo no auguraba nada bueno, Alice sonrío con burla, al parecer había tenido alguna de sus visiones, nos miró a los dos, alzó los hombros y declaró sin pudor alguno.

-Se que no seré su réferi – al parecer Terry comprendió aquella insinuación y con aquel gesto de fastidio –patético para mi- que bien le conocía respondió.

-Mi bella señorita en mi vida le pediría semejante molestia- Caballerosamente tomó su mano y la beso con delicadeza, si mi hermana hubiera podido ruborizarse posiblemente lo habría hecho, la expresión de Jasper fue de evidente molestia y sus celos nos invadieron.

-Payaso – musité con fastidio.

-¿Qué sucede Eddie quieres que te bese también?-contestó con el mismo tono seductor que había utilizado con ella.

Apreté los puños con rabia, odiaba ese estupido sobrenombre y mucho mas odiaba escucharlo de él. Con mucho autocontrol logré contenerme y no responder, miré a Carlisle con intención, él solo se limito a pensar en detenerme.

_-__"Por favor Edward , paciencia, necesita nuestra ayuda"_

_-"__Si como no, si ese necesitaba ayuda, yo seré caperucita"_ – pensé con fastidio.

Finalmente llegamos a casa, en la sala nos esperaba Bella, Sarah nos daba la espalda, cuando se giró aquel par de hermosas esmeraldas se clavaron en la figura de Terry, los dos se quedaron observándose, sin saber que decir o que hacer. Me invadió una sensación de molestia, eran celos era algo fácil de reconocer, durante mas de dos años Sarah había sido mi prioridad y la protección que siempre le había otorgado, me había hecho sentir menos miserable ante la ausencia de Bella.

Sarah, con aquel paso elegante y seguro se acerco a Terry , él se mantuvo firme y quieto, el silencio era tenso y la expectación se respiraba en el ambiente, finalmente ella acaricio su mejilla, él suspiró la tomó por la cintura y beso su frente , ella se refugio en su abrazo cual chiquilla , buscando su protección y aforrándose con todo, como si temiera que desapareciera; yo en cambio sentí como toda la agonía y los remordimientos iban desapareciendo conforme las cosas iban tomando su lugar. Sarah había regresado a casa, y yo finalmente encontraba mi liberación.

Miré a Bella, ella veia la escena con lágrimas en los ojos, sentí su emoción y los latidos de su corazón, me acerqué y la tomé entre mis brazos, recorrí su frente con mi nariz, aspirando su delicioso aroma, comprendí entonces que yo también había regresado a casa.

--

Suspiré al ver a Terry dirigirse a Bella, él de inmediato se puso en guardia. Decidí alejarme en definitiva no pensaba meterme en medio de los dos, Terry era insufrible cuando quería y Edward demasiado testarudo, pobre Bella me dije para mis adentros.

Decidí ir al columpio del patio, Esme siempre procuraba tener columpios en los hogares que ocupábamos su lado maternal se reflejaba mucho en la forma de decorar. Me senté cerrando mis ojos y me deje llevar por el vaivén dejando que aire despejara un momento mis pensamientos, aun después de todo este tiempo Alberth, mi hermano, siempre ocupaba parte de ellos. Mis memorias aun no desaparecían y no había un solo día que no deseara que fuera feliz en donde quiera que estuviera, un dulce aroma impregno mis sentidos y lentamente abrí los ojos, encontrándome con un par de ojos dorados, era sencillamente atractivo con aquel rostro dulce, de definidas facciones, le sonreí esperando alguna respuesta y él se limito a sentarse a mi lado y seguir moviendo el columpio para mi.

-Lo siento - dije sin mirarlo y con los ojos en el piso, no me atrevía a mirar su rostro por temor a encontrar odio y rencor.

-No tienes por que pedirlo, no tenias opción – respondió con aquel tono aterciopelado y tierno tan característico en él.

-Si tenia opción Edward, tu y yo lo sabemos, pude haber pedido la muerte , pude haber dicho la verdad y pude haberte liberado de tu culpa desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo me aferre solo por egoismo y por no estar sola.

-Sarah – se detuvo un momento – perdón es la costumbre. Supongo que ahora prefieres que te llame Candy…

-No por favor – lo acallé al notar cierta melancolía -Tu me diste esta vida, por ti tengo fe nuevamente y Sarah es el nombre que quiero que tu susurres en tus labios.

Me observó con seriedad, un suspiro escapó de sus labios antes de tomar mi mano y besar las puntas de mis dedos, como era su costumbre cuando me consolaba, yo suspiré, aunque nuestras vidas fueran en caminos diferentes, la memoria en nuestros corazones estaría ahí para recordar la importancia que teníamos en nuestras vidas

-Nuestros caminos se cruzaron en un momento tan difícil para ambos – dijo finalmente.

-¿Te arrepientes? – lo cuestioné sin poder ocultar del todo mi tristeza.

-Jamás cariño – me sonrió con aquel gesto torcido que era de mis favoritos – no niego que me sentí culpable por lo que sucedió, pero si no hubiera sido de otra manera jamás te hubiera conocido, estoy agradecido. Entraste a mi vida Sarah y me hiciste sonreír, amarte hubiera sido sencillo pero tu y yo ya estábamos predestinados amar a Terry y a Isabella. Jamás podría odiarte Sarah, seria odiar una parte de mí.

Clavé mis ojos en su rostro, absorbiendo cada rasgo y cada detalle, fue mi turno de ser totalmente sincera.

-Te quiero Edward – le dije sin importar como Terry torcía los labios, sabia que escuchaba nuestra conversación, pero Edward era demasiado importante para no decir lo que sentía por él, se lo debía.

Sonrío de medio de lado.

-Yo también te quiero Sarah- su respuesta fue suficiente para sanar las heridas, estábamos en paz, sus ojos brillaron de manera especial y para mi fue suficiente.

-Y tú para mí siempre serás más que mi Edward Cullen – bese su frente, él sonrío moviendo más rápido el columpio.

Continuamos jugando en los columpios mientras el tarareaba Claro de luna. Nuestra relación seguía limpia e intacta como siempre. Ya no había secretos y no había rencor. Ahora podía seguir adelante sabiendo que siempre lo querría. Mientras reíamos, Terry y Bella continuaban con su conversación y note como los ojos de Edward se contraían un poco. Los celos seguían ahí.

-No puedes leer su mente ¿verdad? – le comente cuando lo vi fruncir por tercera ocasión el ceño.

-No- acepto de mala gana- pero si veo imágenes cuando algo le molesta o preocupa es algo raro.

-Son tan…- guarde silencio si le comentaba lo que pensaba se que se molestaría al grado de dejarme de hablar y ahora si por la eternidad.

-¿Tan que?-preguntó volviendo su mirada hacia mi.

-Mmm

-Sarah – dijo con tono amenazador esperando la respuesta que no le iba a dar. Me incorpore con una sonrisa en los labios.

-En esta ocasión, no me pidas la verdad – él soltó una carcajada cuando me vio correr despavorida.

-Esta conversación no se queda así Sarah Cullen – grito.

-En estos momentos soy Candy Andly – respondí para irme a esconder detrás de Alice cuando lo vi incorporarse e ir por mi, ante la mirada asesina de Terry Granchester.

--

En ocasiones como esta no envidaba a Sarah, ¡pobre! Terry siempre entraba en discusión cuando Edward la llamaba de ese modo. Estar en medio de esos dos era un castigo que Sarah y yo no merecíamos pero al que por nada en el mundo renunciaríamos aun si no había tregua ni orden del patriarca que los detuviera. Reí ante el insulto que Terry le dirigió a mi vampiro y por el cual se gano un golpe de Sarah y solté una carcajada ante su cara de asombro.

Un sentimiento que no era mas que envidia y rencor se clavo en mi pecho, lentamente comencé a caminar para ir directo al jardín, la envidiaba, no podía negarlo y mucho menos superarlo, ella tenia la vida que yo quería y deseaba para mi, como bono adicional tenia el amor del hombre que amaba, el afecto de una de las familias mas especiales y el cariño incondicional que Edward le profesaba.

En cambio yo tendría que seguir esperando a que Edward dejara atrás sus miedos y me permitiera ser parte de él, desde aquella noche solo se había limitado a darme el beso de buenas noches y mantener la distancia entre los dos ¿Qué sucedía en su cabeza? Era imposible saberlo, tal vez no estaba seguro de quererme para toda la eternidad junto a el. Eso me dolía, pensar en no ser suficiente era la constante tortura

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos – la voz de Terry me saco de mis cavilaciones, clave mis ojos en los suyos aun se encontraban rojos. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde su conversión y me maravillaba la extraordinaria capacidad que tenía para soportar la sed y sobre todo que no se lanzara a beber sangre humana como poseso, era demasiado disciplinado y demasiado aristócrata para hacer algo tan inhumano como beber de una persona. Sonreí al recordar el gesto de asco que se dibujo en su rostro, al describir su primera experiencia cuando bebió la sangre de un león de montaña, pese a que su sabor había sido lo suficientemente tentador para calmar sus ansias, no era algo que le gustara hacer, pero era preferible.

Mi sangre no le era indiferente, pero no le era tan tentadora como la era para Edward. Aun así sabia que jamás me lastimaría, y tampoco me convertiría.

-Bella – su tono me erizó el cabello, si humano había sido toda una tentación, como vampiro era devastador - -¿Qué haces aquí?, no es seguro que te adentres en el bosque Victoria podría estar acechando.

-Que importa

-No digas eso sabes que nos importa tu bienestar y tu seguridad

-¿Valgo ahora para ti Terry?- pregunté triste mirando a Candy. Adivinando mis intenciones contestó sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Siempre Bella – respondió con sinceridad-Amarte hubiera sido sencillo Bella y conocerte fue una bendición.

-Y también una maldición – replique.

-No, el que nuestros caminos coincidieran de esta manera fue una bendición, reencontré lo que mas amo en esta vida. Eso no significa que no ocupes un lugar muy especial Isabella. Te quiero pero amarla a ella es tan natural para mí, como lo es, que tú ames a Cullen, cualquier relación entre nosotros hubiera sido complicada.

-Lo se, no debí haber dicho eso-confesé apenada

-Bella, ser esto no es fácil – declaro – si hubiera podido tomar una decisión esa habría sido ser humano.

-Tu también Terry – respondí dolida.

-No miento Bella, créeme que no – suspiro tomando mis manos y clavando sus ojos en mi rostro – Aun las cosas me parecen extrañas, antinatural, estoy muerto Bella.

-Y eso no es lo que querías – él negó con la cabeza.

-No, Yo solo quiero ser Terry Granchester – él suspiro y una sonrisa de medio de lado se dibujo en su rostro- ahora platico con mi comida y eso no es natural.

Aquel comentario me arranco una sonrisa, logrado su objetivo añadió.

-Quiero que seas feliz pero tu felicidad es tan terca y obcecada – comentó con burla -Pero comprendo sus motivos – miró a Sarah y Edward – y también los respeto.

-¿Sabes? – le dije sin pensar

-Mmm

-Extraño el color de tus ojos – le dije sincera, mirando su apuesto rostro y sus ojos ahora dorados como los de Edward.

-Yo también Bella – contesto sin ocultar su melancolía, comprendí que extrañaba a su madre y posiblemente a su adorada yegua.

Los dos regresamos a la casa, Edward y Sarah nos esperaban, me acerque a mi vampiro, él me recibió con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa en los labios, Terry hizo lo propio con Sarah, ella delicada y bella se refugio en el amplio pecho de él, estábamos en lugar correcto, en el momento correcto, el lugar al que nos había llevado el cruce de caminos.

--

Podía escuchar la suave melodía que Edward tocaba en el piano aun a kilómetros de distancia. Conocía esa melodía y en mi mente se formo el rostro de Isabella. Necesitaba unos momentos a solas después de la plática con Isabella. Necesitaba darle forma a mis pensamientos y tocar la armónica era la mejor forma de pensar y a la vez olvidar, pero al acercarme a la mansión sonreía al escuchar las notas de la melodía. Esta vez no llevaban el aire melancólico que caracterizaba a Cullen. Ahora estaban llenas de la pasión que no se esforzaba más por resguardar. Pero aun así Edward no era del todo feliz. Entendía perfecto el porque se negaba a convertir a Bella para que lo acompañara por la eternidad, sin embargo Bella era la que decidía sobre su persona pero él era demasiado testarudo y en cierto modo egoísta, convertir a Bella en vampiro, significa un cambio drástico, el olor perfumado de su sangre y el encanto que su latir ejercía sobre él era algo que no podía destruir. Sin embargo Edward estaba ciego al pensar que Isabella seguía siendo la misma adolescente que dejara en el bosque una tarde fría. Bella había madurado y a pesar del abandono y el dolor, si Edward se lo pedía, ella se convertiría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sumido en mis pensamientos, olvidé que había llegado a la casa y me encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta viendo a Edward tocar su piano.

-Debo estar convirtiéndome en un excelente pianista si no has abierto la boca en todo este tiempo –dijo con el sarcasmo característico que utilizaba al hablar conmigo. ¿Quería pelea? … en fin… al menos era divertido el intercambio de palabras, era un oponente inteligente a pesar de su edad.

-Tocas tan bien que en estos momentos me arrepiento de no poder dormir. Aunque si continuo escuchándote tal vez lo logres.

-Nadie te pidió que me escucharas –me dijo sin voltear a verme

-Te tengo noticias: vivo en esta casa-respondí con una sonrisa torcida cargada de burla

-No por mi gusto, el que este de acuerdo con la decisión de Carlisle no significa que tenga que gustarme.

-Pensé que después de tu "reconciliación" con Isabella te cambiaria el humor Cullen, no tendrás algún problemita del que quisieras hablar de hombre a hombre o mejor dicho de vampiro a vampiro, no es normal que sigas tan malhumorado después de… – y a propósito no termine la frase. Sabia que me entendía perfectamente porque por un momento la melodía cambio de ritmo y supe que mis palabras lo afectaban.

-Si piensas que con comentarios vulgares me puedes hacer perder el control estás equivocado Grandchester. ¿Porque no te vas a jugar con Sarah y me dejas en paz? –me contestó en un tono mordaz y decidí presionarlo mas.

-Oh puedo jugar con ella en cualquier momento, ser vampiro es fascinante. Todos los sentidos están multiplicados cientos de veces y Sarah es…

Con ese comentario logré que se levantara del asiento y me mirara con rencor y dispuesto a saltarme en cualquier segundo. Por fin reaccionaba

-Te lo advierto, déjame en paz-amenazó con severidad

-No hay algo mas aburrido que un vampiro que no acepta su destino – me burlé de su amenaza y decidí hacerlo explotar. Yo estaba muy lejos de ser el humano frágil que alguna vez se sintió intimidado por Edward Cullen, el miedo había quedado atrás.

-¿Tú que sabes? Las cosas para ti están arregladas, ya encontraste el final feliz de tu cuento de hadas, lárgate y déjame en paz.

-Tienes razón, no se nada – acepte alzándome de hombros – tu eres mucho mas experimentado en estos asuntos, recuerda que soy un neófito, pero eso no significa que no sepa lo que es sufrir por alguien que amas. Hace mucho tiempo acepté que mi destino estaba lejos de mi mano y que por muy doloroso que fuera tenía que aceptarlo, ahora no puedo conformarme. ¿Por qué habría de rechazar la oportunidad de ser feliz al precio que fuera? Aun sobre mi vida misma.

-¿Aun sabiendo que es el acto mas egoísta que jamás cometerás?

-No es egoísta porque no solo me hago feliz a mí sino a la mujer que amo. Deja de ser egoísta cuando haces feliz a otro- a pesar de mis palabras, Edward seguía empeñado en su decisión. Me desesperaba su necedad, aunque era como un relfejo de la mía.

-Ja – se burlo - ¿Y cuando Candy, lo aceptaste?

-Buen punto, sin embargo ella es parte de lo que siempre he sido, perderla significó morir pero intenté por todos los medios sobrevivir a pesar de los recuerdos – suspiré con dramatismo - ¿Y tú Edward? ¿Pretendes seguir negándole a Bella la vida que ella quiere? ¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta que no es la adolescente deslumbrada por el atractivo vampiro sino una mujer enamorada que esta dispuesta a darte su vida?

-¿Qué te importa?, ya tienes a Sarah ¿no?

-No seas infantil – reí mordaz – crees tener todas las respuesta y sabes que Edward, estas errando el camino… otra vez. ¿Esta vez también piensas abandonarla? ¿Cuántos años serán en esta ocasión?

-¿Sabes qué Terry? – alegó con rabia, era tan fácil hacerlo enojar que no pude evitar sonreír - es un maldito asunto que no te importa –y esta vez tenia su rostro a centímetros del mío.

-¿Por qué la gente o en este caso el vampiro tiene que enojarse al escuchar la verdad? – pregunté con teatralidad mientras adoptaba una postura de falsa meditación -¿Qué es lo que no soportan, qué otra gente sepa sus "secretos" o que les digan que lo que hacen esta mal? Definitivamente ser San Edward no te queda, eres aburrido – finalmente perdió la paciencia.

El estruendo que siguió fue tan fuerte que pensé que lo habían escuchado en todo el país. Su puño se estrelló directamente contra mi rostro. En segundos habíamos llegado de la sala a la cocina de Esme atravesando la pared como si fuera una suave cortina. Con una fuerte patada me quité a Edward de encima cuando quiso golpearme nuevamente.

-La primera vez es broma Edward, la segunda… mmm bueno no habrá segunda –le dije mientras me incorporaba para saltarle encima.

-Basta los dos – la voz de Esme hizo que Edward detuviera el puño que estaba a punto de soltar… nuevamente.

Me alce de hombros sonriéndole con inocencia a Esme, quien no se dejo engañar tan fácilmente. El agujero en la pared de su cocina era una prueba que difícilmente alguien pasaría por alto.

-Lo siento Esme-le dijo Edward con disfrazada tranquilidad.

-Edward – lo llamó Carlisle desde su oficina

Edward suspiró con pesadez y salió, no sin antes lanzarme una última mirada de advertencia. Mi sonrisa le contestó todas sus amenazas.

-Creo jovencito que tendrás que arreglar ese pequeño agujero.

-¿Yo?, pero fue Edward – rezongué como chiquillo lo cual funcionó por que Esme sonrió de manera maternal acariciando mi cabeza como solía hacerlo Eleonor, librándome del castigo.

--

El silencio se perdía a través de aquella ridícula discusión, sin embargo Terry tenia razón, yo había madurado dejando en el pasado a la adolescente Bella, en este momento solo era una mujer perdidamente enamorada de un vampiro testarudo y necio, la mirada conciliatoria que Candy me dirigió fue lo suficientemente elocuente para entender que Edward no cambiaria de opinión, furiosa y dolida me di la vuelta para salir de ahí.

-¿A dónde vas? – me preguntó ella con genuina preocupación.

-Iré a visitar a Eleonor, debe estar bastante preocupada por Terry.

-No lo creo él le llamo pidiéndole que no se preocupara, que necesitaba tiempo.

-Candy por favor- fue una suplica, ella me miro con pesar - no pasara nada, la finca Granchester no esta lejos.

-Pero no puedo dejarte ir, mis hermanos no están aun siguen de cacería además, Terry y Edward no lo permitirán

-Lo sé, pero si me dejas en la finca y luego regresas por mi no sucederá nada – dije con falsa valentía.

-Bella, Victoria esta detrás de ti y no podemos arriesgarnos, tu sabes lo letal que puede ser.

-Por favor Candy, necesito respirar y estar sola – prácticamente le rogué, ella suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo mi necesidad por escapar.

-De acuerdo Bella pero estaré al pendiente de ti no puedo dejarte sola y además creo que también necesito escapar un rato – acepto mirando de reojo a Terry que parecía bastante molesto, finalmente Esme y Carlisle habían decidió que Edward y Terry necesitaban arreglar aquel gran orificio en la cocina, eso significa otro intercambio de palabras y otra larga pelea por parte de los dos.

--

El teléfono vibró suavemente en mi mano. Con una sonrisa vi el nombre que estaba esperando y contesté.

-Acaban de salir. Escaparon sin que el neófito y los demás se dieran cuenta. Están solas.-contesto con la fiereza con la que un cabo cumple la orden de un sargento.

-Demasiado tontas y predecibles. Mejor, mucho mejor. Estaremos ahí antes de que lleguen con la madre de Terry.

La venganza estaba aquí. Mi deseo forzaría a Edward a sufrir el mismo dolor que me causó, lo obligaría a retorcerse de rabia e impotencia y entonces suplicaría la llegada de la muerte. Lo mejor de todo es que no habría nadie que le concediera su deseo.

Corrí por el bosque con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro saboreando los minutos que faltaban para estar ahí.

--

Miré nuevamente a Bella parecía desolada y triste. El amor era tan complicado y con Edward había resultado aún mas difícil , entendía y comprendía sus razones pero no podía seguir negando lo evidente, cualquier día cualquiera de nosotros pasaríamos por alto su opinión y terminaríamos convirtiendo a Bella para que todo este lío terminara, sin embargo a pesar de muchas conversaciones el se mantenía firme en su postura, oídos necios y sordos en definitiva , era un encanto cuando quería pero el tema Bella era tan delicado y espinoso para él que terminé por dejarlo.

-Bella – le dije – prefiero tu sarcasmos que tus silencios.

-Lo siento, en estos momentos no soy buena compañía.

-Vamos anímate – le dije mientras maniobraba el Volvo de Edward – acabamos de robarnos el bebé de Eddie – agregué con malicia- perderá la cabeza cuando se de cuenta que no está en el garaje.

La vi sonreír y se relajó.

-¿Sabes? – me dijo - siento que he traído solo desgracias y tristezas a la gente que quiero.

-No digas eso – le respondí tratando de animarla – Edward te adora, su vida era un abismo oscuro antes de conocerte. La separación ha sido solo una prueba, no hay rencor de tu parte y el amor sigue intacto sino es que mas profundo y fuerte que antes.

-Pero mientras sea humana Candy ¿Qué pasará cuando alguien de ustedes decida convertirme?

-Te seguirá amando igual Bella.

-No lo sé.

-Edward no quiere convertirte por que cree que parte de tu esencia se perdería al mismo tiempo que tu alma estaría perdida y condenada - expliqué recordando aquella primera platica con él y de la cual no estaba de acuerdo – Edward tiene una gran conciencia sobre lo que es bueno y lo que es malo, en cierto modo piensa que convertirte es el acto mas egoísta que pueda cometer. El lo desea –Bella me miró con sospecha- lo desea mas que nada en este mundo, pero es difícil que el desee algo bueno para él. Es difícil que se perdone por muchas cosas que nuestra naturaleza lo obligo hacer. Para el no hay perdón o enmienda alguna que le permita desear algo bueno.

Ella suspiró.

-Yo quiero pasar la eternidad con él Candy no solo un par de años como él dice y considera, ¿Qué pasará cuando mi piel se arrugue y envejezca?

Me quedé en silencio, sinceramente jamás había pensado en eso, pero suponía que Edward si.

-Aún cuando tuvieras la piel arrugada, el pelo blanco y un montón de reumas él seguiría amándote.

-¿Reumas? … ¡Dios! – Exclamó escandalizada - Tendré que ir con Rosalie, ella entenderá y escuchará mi petición – murmuró refinando su plan- no creo que quiera pasar la vida al lado de Eddy y su abuelita, no se vería bien según ella. Preferiría tener una cuñada torpe y simple que una cuñada de ochenta años.

Ambas reímos divertidas, fue solo un momento, por que en ese instante una figura en medio de la carretera me hizo salir del camino, a punto de estrellarme sujeté bien el volante conciente de la seguridad del humano que llevaba a mi lado, no podía permitir que Bella saliera dañada, Edward no me lo perdonaría y yo tampoco, logré frenar al mismo tiempo que dos figuras flanquearon las portezuelas del auto.

-Vaya, vaya. Mis agradecimientos para la pequeña de los Cullen quien nos trajo la venganza a nuestras manos – la voz de Victoria me produjo escalofríos, vi a Bella estremecerse y a mi solo me quedó más que enfrentarla a pesar de la desventaja, dos vampiros mas la acompañaban – Hola Bella es un placer verte.

-No puedo decir lo mismo- respondió ella con fingida valentía, su corazón agitado por la adrenalina amartillaba mis oídos, mientras Victoria sonreía satisfecha.

-Ni se te ocurra – ordené con rabia y presta a lanzarme sobre ella cuando la vi acercarse al lado del pasajero, su sonrisa se anchó y un estremecimiento me recorrió al ver su mirada que destellaba maldad y venganza.

-Detenme- fue su reto.

Continuara….

_Fragmentos de: Is it Any Wonder? _

_Autor: __Keane._


	18. Cap 17 Carrera contra el tiempo

**Capitulo 17**

**Carrera contra el tiempo**

The world is a vampire, sent to drain

Secret destroyers, hold you up to the flames

And what do I get, for my pain?

Betrayed desires, and a piece of the game

El mundo es un vampiro enviado a consumir

Destructores secretos, te levantan hacia las llamas

¿Y que recibo por mi dolor?

Deseos traicionados y un pedazo del juego

**«Muerte, que has sorbido la miel de sus labios, no tienes poder sobre su belleza»**

EAC

------

-En verdad hueles bien, ¿Cómo logró Cullen estar cerca de ti todo este tiempo sin probarte? –preguntó con genuino interés Laurent.

Con el paso de los años no había olvidado su rostro. La gracia con la que hablaba era hipnotizante y mis ojos no se despegaban de la contracción de sus fosas nasales mientras se abrían y cerraban con desesperación. No necesitaba leer mentes para saber que estaba saboreándome.

Su mano fría acarició con fingida ternura y con absoluto deseo mi mejilla y de un suspiro se alejó.

-Sería tan fácil, sentirías un beso suave y frío y después un ligero dolor que no duraría mucho nada comparado con lo que alguna vez te hizo James. Yo seria diferente…-pero Victoria apareció de la nada y se recargó en la pared. Sus ojos rojos, como escarlata, evidenciaban la reciente satisfacción de sed.

-Si, en verdad seria fácil, ¿pero entonces dónde quedarían estos últimos años de cacería? -y con movimientos felinos se fue acercando -¿valdría la pena matarla en un segundo si podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo? Tenerla aquí es lo que más he deseado, no le voy a dar la muerte tan fácil. Esto es por James.

-Es tan difícil resistirse-concluyó Laurent casi para si mismo, esperando convencer con una suave suplica a Victoria.

-Trata-contesto la vampiro con creciente enojo y entonces volvió a encararme -Ve a cazar, ahora -fue una orden y Laurent se detuvo en la puerta antes de salir

-¿Sabes que nos están buscando?

-En verdad lo estoy esperando. Ruego porque Edward me encuentre -mi cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar su nombre, al saber que nuevamente los ponía en peligro.

Deseaba con fuerza que Victoria terminara conmigo ya, que cumpliera su palabra y dejara a un lado sus juegos y amenazas.

-¿No estas asustada? –preguntó mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas frente a mi, como si fuera una platica entre amigas.

-Preocupada-contesté siendo sincera

-¿Por lo que te va a ocurrir?-sonrió divertida asumiendo que me preocupaba mi muerte

-No, solo deseo que Edward viva en paz. Quiero que regrese a la vida que tenia antes de conocerme.

-¡Oh, pero eso es muy noble de tu parte!-confesó con evidente sarcasmo mientras con su mano cubría su boca para no reír a carcajada abierta- es difícil entender que ese tipo de nobleza aun existe.

-¿Tan difícil como pensar que la venganza te daría tranquilidad? Vengar a un ser querido es algo pasado de moda también ¿no lo crees?-contesté con tono malicioso y su sonrisa desapareció descomponiendo su rostro.

-No importa cuantas ganas tenga de matarte, me tomaré mi tiempo-aseguró con firmeza entre un gruñido amenazante.

-Entonces moriré de aburrimiento escuchándote hablar -cruce los brazos con evidente fastidio.

-Veo que aprendiste algunas cosas del caballerito ingles. Edward tiene mejores modales.

-Esta va a ser una larga y tediosa muerte-conteste con burla y la vampira sólo atinó a levantarse lentamente y al llegar a la puerta la deshizo con un golpe certero.

No sabía exactamente que quería en ese momento: una muerte rápida que me liberara de la tortura que me esperaba o más tiempo. Tiempo para pensar en Edward, para despedirlo en mi mente como si lo tuviera frente a mí. Cerré los ojos al escuchar a Victoria salir con la agilidad característica de los de su especie no sin antes convertir la puerta en polvo, victima de su enojo.

Recargué mi cabeza contra el muro y dejé que las lágrimas corrieran en silencio. Cientos de imágenes pasaban por mi mente y todas tenían un solo rostro y una sola voz. De no haber sucedido la conversión de Terry, Edward y yo hubiésemos tenido más tiempo de hablar.

Le hubiera rogado ir a un lugar lejos en donde no existiera nada más que nosotros. Le contaría como cada minuto luchaba contra los recuerdos y lo difícil que resultaba despertar cada día sin el. Acariciaría su rostro con ternura para cerciorarme que estaba ahí, conmigo. Delinearía su rostro con mis dedos memorizando cada centímetro y maravillándome ante su belleza. En ese momento olvidaría todo y solo me dedicaría a sentir y a amar.

Lo recostaría con suavidad y le demostraría lo mucho que lo amaba. Besaría su cuello y su maravilloso cuerpo con devoción y con la absoluta certeza de que nadie en el mundo lo amaría como yo.

Guiada por el deseo y el amor tomaría la iniciativa de amarlo y le demostraría que yo también podría seducirlo como el a mi. Nos tomaríamos el tiempo para reconocer nuestros cuerpo como propios y entonces, finalmente, lo convencería de mi cambio. Tendría todos los días para convencerlo, para demostrarle con hechos de que éramos una misma pieza, que la separación que vendría con el tiempo y la edad era inminente y que yo había nacido para estar junto a el. Finalmente lo convencería y después de tres días seria como el. Entonces no habría separaciones, ni miedos, ni dolor ni nada. Solamente el principio de por siempre.

Las lágrimas no paraban y decidí abrir de golpe los ojos para regresar a la cruel realidad. De nada servía imaginar su rostro si esta vez no volvería a verlo. No habría despedidas, ni tampoco habría un último momento juntos y eso estaba bien.

Jamás hubiera encontrado las palabras adecuadas para despedirme del amor de mi vida. Si el final por fin estaba ahí, esperando furioso en algún cuarto de este frío lugar, le daría la bienvenida esperando que así mi amado vampiro encontrara paz y tranquilidad.

De pronto el sonido dulce y melancólico de Sarah se escucho por la estancia y me sorprendí al reconocer aquella canción escocesa, sin quererlo mi voz tomo decisión propia y me uní a su triste melodía.

-----

Las cosas no son lo que parecen, viví mucho tiempo entre mascaras y apariencias que esto no era nada comparado con la hipocresía en el rostro de aquel vampiro sediento de venganza. Me acomode con dignidad, no quería mostrarme asustada, aunque en el fondo estaba totalmente aterrada, levante la nariz hacia el cielo y mantuve mi rostro altivo.

-Sarah – dijo con malsana diversión - deberías estar agradecida con Victoria, después de todo el ingles es como tu, y no tuviste que pasar por el mismo drama del buen Eddie.

No me tome la molestia de responder ante aquel estupido comentario, gire mi rostro hacia aquel vampiro que parecía estar tan enamorado de Victoria, me miraba con tal rencor que sentí un estremecimiento y mis pensamientos fueron directamente hacia Bella. Tome entre mis dedos el crucifijo que había sido un regalo de mi hermano, lo apreté con fuerza rezando por ella y me maldije internamente, comencé a tararear _"Au lang sign_", canción que Terry y Edward solían interpretar para mi, de pronto la voz de Isabella comenzó a cantarla con infinita melancolía.

_**POR QUE PERDER LAS ESPERANZAS  
DE VOLVERSE A VER,  
POR QUE PERDER LAS ESPERANZAS  
SI HAY TANTO QUERER.**_

Un frío estremecimiento me recorrió… era un Deja Vu, yo ya había vivido esta misma situación y fue cuando Terry regreso a Nueva York para casarse con Susana, el miedo me hizo temblar… ¿No estábamos despidiéndonos nuevamente? ¿0 si?

-¡No! – grite con fuerza y mi petición fue escuchada de inmediato, el silencio total me invadió y mi cuerpo perdió toda fuerza, yo le temía al adiós, ¿Cuántos veces había tenido que decir adiós? Primero a mis padres, luego a mi casa y amigos, luego a mi hermano, y finalmente al amor, a Terry. No había nada más que temiera en mi vida como humana o a esta existencia que al adiós. Yo le temía más a una despedida que a un trío de vampiros sedientos de sangre.

-¿Candy? – escuche la voz de Isabella, estaba en la habitación de a lado y su voz logro tranquilizarme al saberla con vida - ¿no es un adiós verdad?

¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Que estaba atada de manos y que cualquier movimiento mío seria suficiente para acabar con su vida? ¿Que mi estupidez nos había traído hasta aquí y que si algo le pasaba yo tendría la eternidad para lamentarme y estar en deuda con Edward? ¿Qué si algo le sucedía jamás podría volver encarar la mirada de Terry?

Yo tenía una enorme deuda con Edward. El me había salvado de la muerte y me había dado la oportunidad de vivir eternamente al lado de Terry. Suficiente tiempo, suficientes habían sido los dos años que ambos vivimos en deuda y aunque no había sido difíciles, la ausencia de Terry había sido lo suficientemente dolorosa para poder ser feliz, por eso entendía lo que sucedería si Edward llegaba a perderla, mirando al vampiro que tenia enfrente y que me miraba con evidente burla, respondí finalmente a Bella.

-Suceda lo que suceda Bella, no debes perder la fe si hay tanto que querer. ¿Me escuchaste? Edward vendrá por ti.

La carcajada de Riley se escuchó por la estancia, estaba tan sumido en su vana diversión que yo también sonreí, por una causa distinta a la suya, clave mis ojos en los de él, sabia que en estos momentos eran dorados como los suyos, los cerré por un momento y luego los abrí, sabia que el me estaría mirando con atención. Las instrucciones de Victoria eran precisas, no quitarme la vista de encima, abrió los ojos asombrados al mirarme las pupilas.

-Son verdes – afirmó boquiabierto – hermosos realmente- comento con fascinación- ¿Así que esta es tu habilidad? –asentí con la cabeza y con una sonrisa cambie el color de mi cabello a rubio, casi grito sin creer lo que veía.

-Eres mas bella así – se acercó para tocar los rizos y aspirar aquel olor a rosas que me era difícil de ocultar, casi besó mi cuello mientras controlaba mi respiración y lograba hacer que mi corazón muerto lograra moverse como si latiera, un truco que jamás practique enfrente de los Cullen, el vampiro aspiro como bestia a punto de echarse a su presa, el camuflaje había funcionado, entonces escuche el grito desgarrador de Bella, con cruel decisión termine el trabajo que había iniciado despedazando el cuello de Riley.

-----

-Jasper esta seguro Edward. El rastro de Bella estaba por todas partes. Tendremos que confiar en sus tácticas más que en mis visiones- me aseguró mi hermana esperando que yo confiara en ella.

-Se que me estas ocultando algo - aseguré mientras memorizaba el mapa y el mensaje que había encontrado en el volvo, intentando distraerme y no desatar mi coraje y frustraciones en su contra. Sabia que cualquier cosa que estuviera ocultando era para protegerme y por mi bien.

-Las visiones están cambiando a cada momento, tú mejor que nadie sabes lo difícil que es confiar en ellas al cien por ciento – respondió ella acariciando mi rostro – se que es difícil para ti, pero no lograras nada si no controlas tu temperamento.

-Quiero saber si hay algo que nos diga en donde la tiene –mi voz estaba cargada de odio y rencor en contra de la pelirroja vampiro, mi hermana apretó mi mano.

-No reconozco el lugar, cambio de un auto a un sótano y la última es algo parecido a una fábrica, concuerda con el rastro que Jasper encontró. De cualquier forma ella sabe lo que hace. Ahora ya no veo más que imágenes borrosas y sin sentido.

-Vámonos-ordené con furia.

-Espera- interrumpió Carlisle mientras abría la puerta del Volvo.

-Carlisle, ahora no –le rogué- Tenemos una pista

-Es solo una pista Edward, sabes muy bien que podría llevarte a otro lugar, llevarte a la dirección contraria.

-¿Y entonces sugieres que me quede con los brazos cruzados mientras Jasper hace mi trabajo? -enfaticé con agresividad olvidando que era mi padre el que se encontraba frente a mi.

-Solo te pido un par de horas Edward, Jasper sabe lo que hace y tú sabes que estamos haciendo todo por encontrarlas. No estas solo, hijo-y su brazo se posó en mi hombro. Deseaba que pudieran leer mi mente, que entendieran por un segundo la desesperación que estaba consumiéndome.

-Bella también es parte de mi familia Edward y deseo encontrarla con vida al igual que tu, pero necesitamos ser mas prudentes y adivinar sus intenciones.

-Eso no es complicado Carlisle, sé lo que piensa hacer, si es que no lo ha hecho ya-y un ligero temblor recorrió mi cuerpo al pensar si quiera que en ese momento: Bella no existía mas, moví la cabeza con desesperación - la voy a encontrar con vida Carlisle. Se acabaron los miedos y los titubeos. Debí haberla cambiado desde el día en que me dijo que me amaba. Hacer lo correcto no siempre es el mejor camino y ahora no me voy a sentar a llorar por lo que pude haber hecho. La voy a encontrar y pasare el resto de la eternidad junto a ella.

-Alice te lo diría. Si algo malo hubiera pasado…

-No puede ver. Y aun si lo hiciera me pregunto si me lo diría – le dijo recordando lo sucedido con Terry.

-Eso es injusto Edward. Aun sabiendo el dolor que te causaría ella seria honesta.

-En este momento ella oculta algo y eso no es muy honesto. Y lo estoy respetando. Me estoy deteniendo y no estoy buscando en su mente.

-No es necesario entender que te esta protegiendo, si ella supiera algo que nos serviría te lo diría y lo sabes, además Sarah esta con ella.

***Sujete mi cabeza con ambos manos, en mi afán por salvar a Isabella me había olvidado de Sarah***, no sabia si sentir alivio o preocupación, aunque Sarah era muy inteligente y sabría sacar provecho de su habilidad, tampoco estaba dispuesto a pagar un costo muy alto como la vida de ella para salvar la de Isabella, sin quererlo la chiquilla triste y melancólica era parte de mi existencia, giré mi rostro y le vi parado en un árbol con las manos en los bolsillos.

Para cualquier persona, podría ser una estatua o un joven disfrutando la soledad, para mí esa tranquilidad era la fachada que lo caracterizaba. La fachada que albergaba algo muy peligroso. Intuía que su mente trabajaba igual que la mía por encontrar a Candy e Isabella y que de tener frente a Victoria, nada la salvaría de una cruel muerte. Sus labios y su cuerpo estaba en tensión, levantó su mirada, un breve intercambio y fue suficiente para entender que no era el único que la estaba pasando mal… no, definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a perder a ninguna de las dos.

-Hay cinco fábricas en ese pueblo. Solo necesito buscar – insistí y clave la mirada en mi padre.

-Si Victoria huele a cualquiera de nosotros las matara.

-Esta vez me arriesgare, Sarah es bastante perceptiva y sabrá que hacer.

-¿Por qué ese cambio?

-Porque me harté Carlisle, me fastidié de tener miedo y dejar que eso rija esta existencia, si alguna de las dos pierde la vida, no me lo perdonaré y no pienso vivir un solo día con remordimientos y sin Bella, así que haré todo a mi alcance por recuperarla y por darle la vida que yo también quiero.

-¿Estas completamente seguro?

-Siempre lo he estado –contesté apretando el puente de mi nariz, rogando por la paciencia que no tenia- se que es lo mejor para los dos, se que es nuestra felicidad solo que… tuve miedo. Miedo de que al darse cuenta de todo lo que habría dejado por mi sintiera rencor y tal vez odio. Ahora eso ya no importa, si ella lo quiere tanto como yo no me volveré a negar.

Mire a Carlisle, quería que confiara en mí, necesitaba mas que nunca que mi padre creyera que seria capaz de encontrarla con vida. Mis pensamientos amenazaban con hundirme en la desolación y en la muerte. Esta vez no dejaría que eso me mantuviera inmovilizado. Ahora necesitaba encontrarla y la encontraría con vida a ella y a mi hermana.

-Vamos Edward, se que la encontraras, solo ten paciencia por favor.

Acepte con reticencia su consuelo, el tiempo en la inmortalidad distaba mucho al de los humanos. Los que renunciábamos a la sangre humana llevábamos una vida relativamente tranquila. Podíamos pasar los días mezclados como gente normal mientras que las noches las dedicábamos a cientos de actividades diferentes, sin embargo, estábamos atrapados en el limbo y el tiempo parecía detenido dándonos siempre el mismo comienzo, la misma mañana que terminaría inevitablemente en el cobijo de la noche. Un círculo negro que no tendría fin.

Bella había cambiado todo eso, le había dado sentido a mi vida, del purgatorio pasé al paraíso en un instante y nada volvió a ser igual. Deseé con tanta fuerza ser humano, deseé poder compartir mi vida con ella, cumplirle todos sus deseos y protegería hasta el final. Ahora veía claramente todos los errores que había cometido.

Es una creencia popular que cuando alguien esta a un paso de la muerte ve su vida pasar en una serie de imágenes desde el primer recuerdo enterrado en la memoria. En mi caso, todos, absolutamente todos mis recuerdos y decisiones estaban en mi mente, En ese momento tuve la certeza de que estaba frente a las puertas de la muerte Mi siglo de existencia pasaba nítido como las nubes en el horizonte. Podía recordar todo y más aun desde el primer momento en que la vi en la cafetería de la escuela. Recordaba a mis padres, mi anhelo por ir a una Guerra que no era mía y recordé por un segundo el rostro afligido de Carlisle mientras me pedía perdón antes de la conversión. Recordé la llegada de cada miembro de mi familia como si hubiese pasado escasos segundos antes y todo estaba en blanco y negro, los amaba pero algo me hacia falta. La música, la lectura, y el silbido del viento que inundaba mis oídos en mis largas carreras, nada podía llenar ese hueco que había en mí. ¿Y como podría cualquiera de esas trivialidades lograrlo si faltaba mi alma?

-----

-Que triste que el príncipe azul no haya llegado en su volvo a rescatarte, esperaba con ansias su heroico rescate –y su risa suave hizo que levantara mi cabeza. Esta seria otro aburrido monologo.

-Oh, pero si has estado llorando. Eso me entristece. ¿También perdiste las esperanzas de ver un plateado Volvo galopar a ciento treinta kilómetros por la desesperación de salvar a su gran amor?

-¿En verdad tengo que contestar? Es un insulto a mi inteligencia el tan solo pensar en decir un si o un no – entonces sentí su fría mirada a través de la mezclilla recorrer mi pie hasta la rodilla.

-¿Esta completamente sana?-pregunto mirando con interés.

-¿A que te refieres? –conteste aburrida.

-Tu pierna

Y entonces el color abandono por completo mi rostro. Por mucho tiempo había evitado con éxito recordar a James. Y Victoria lo sabia, en su rostro apareció una sonrisa adivinando el malestar que me causaba el solo recordar a su amado vampiro.

-Se que no fue nada fácil recuperarte y siendo sincera, no puedo siquiera imaginar el dolor que algo como esto –y entonces una luz blanca apareció en mis ojos a causa del agudo dolor. Ni siquiera había golpeado, solo se había recargado con un mínimo de fuerza para romper nuevamente mi pierna y un fuerte grito escapó mis labios - podría causarte. Se levantó sin apartar su mirada de mi pierna y caminó dos pasos hacia atrás.

-En verdad es una lástima que seas solo una humana. No es tan divertido como creí. Es aburrido pensar que con un movimiento suave de mi mano rompería tu cuello o entraría por tu pecho hasta aplastar tu corazón. Aun no decido que es lo que me causara mas placer. Acepto sugerencias.

A penas y podía escucharla. Después de ese primer grito me aferre a repetirlo más. Ella buscaba desquitarse y cada grito de dolor le daría placer. Con cada grito ella vengaba la muerte de James, y yo no le daría eso por más que doliera.

-¿Qué tal si te rompo todos los dedos de las manos? –Pregunto mientras caminaba nuevamente hacia mí – eso sería divertido por un rato. Claro que me voy a tomar mi tiempo tonta Bella, ¿no pensarías que seria rápido verdad?

Y nuevamente sentí un agudo dolor pero esta vez en el hombro. Su risa fue en aumento mientras me mordía los labios para no gritar.

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! En verdad no era mi intención romperte el hombro… tan pronto. Solo quería que entendieras que esto va a tomarnos un poco de tiempo y lamentablemente no será agradable para ti. Pero quisiera que entendieras que no es tu culpa. Todo tiene que ver con Edward Cullen. El sabía mejor que nadie que no debes meterte con la pareja de un vampiro a menos que termines con los dos. No es recomendable dejar a uno vivo porque entonces la venganza se vuelve en la base de tu existencia.

Mis oídos zumbaban y la sangre de mis labios se mezclaba con mi saliva al tragarla. Me obligue a abrir los ojos y a mantenerme enfocada en algo para evitar el dolor. Respiraba profundamente para tener control sobre algo y olvidarme del punzante dolor que me recorría desde los pies a la cabeza. Podría concentrarme en rogar la llegada rápida de la muerte, o en recordar mis tediosas clases en la universidad o en recitar mentalmente pasajes de mis libros favoritos, pero sabia que ella se daría cuenta que la estaba ignorando y nuevamente me atacaría. No necesitaba ser muy inteligente para saber que contaba su patética historia para que yo pusiera atención. Así que decidí abrir los ojos y ver las figuras que se formaban con el roído papel tapiz en la pared.

-Es triste que tú seas la que tenga que pagar por las tonterías de tu novio, pero así es la vida

-¿Todo esto lo sacas de algún libro barato de autoayuda o algo así? Porque en verdad me niego a pensar que la inmortalidad no pueda darte un poquito de inteligencia –contesté con la voz mas tranquila que pude fingir. Quería hacerla rabiar para que terminara con esto de una vez.

-James y tú son un par de vampiros patéticos hechos a la perfección –continúe -¿En verdad creíste que era invencible? Debiste haber buscado un vampiro como Edward.

Ella me miro con rabia y respondió con aquel mismo tono.

-¿Un vampiro llorón que solo busca destruirse por no poder aceptar lo que es? ¿Un vampiro cobarde que no puedo cambiar al amor de su vida por miedo? Si en verdad como no se me había ocurrido cambiar a James por Edward –contesto dándose ligeros golpes en la frente y controlar su temperamento, era obvio que aun no quería terminar con mi vida.

-Edward no es un cobarde, Edward tiene conciencia- y entonces el dolor disminuía por el enojo que me cegaba.

-¿Y eso de que le sirve? La conciencia hace que todo lo que hagas lo hagas con miedo y el miedo te bloquea.

-La conciencia lo volvió mas humano

-¿Humano? Edward nunca será un humano. No importa la tonta dieta de comer animales, ni ver a los humanos como seres que sienten dolor y sufren. Su problema es no aceptar lo que es y ver sus ventajas y no conforme con llorar por cada rincón por ser lo que es y terminar enamorándose de la humana mas tonta y torpe que pudo haber encontrado. ¿Y que hace para estar con ella? En lugar de convertirla se vuelve su niñera y termina abandonándola para llorar más por los rincones y adoptar a otra estupida niña y llenarse de remordimientos idiotas como él. Eso es ser patético. James buscaba retos que le dieran sentido a esta existencia. Buscábamos sacar todo el provecho que pudiéramos porque esta vida es para siempre y si no lo haces terminas perdiendo la razón.

-Tu ya la perdiste – respondí con ironía - James era un salvaje que terminó en donde debía. Edward vale mucho al igual que su familia porque ellos saben lo que es amar y lo que es que lo que te rodea te importe. Tu no le importabas a James, solo eras un objeto que usaba a su conveniencia y la razón por la que sobrevivió por tantas décadas. Eso no es amor, es dependencia y tú lo enalteces pensando que era perfecto y que te amaba. Edward me ama y fue capaz de renunciar a mí para que yo fuera feliz. ¿James hubiera renunciado a ti y a tu don de supervivencia?

Su mirada destellaba a causa de la furia pero estaba inmóvil. La razón de lo que decía no dejaba que se moviera.

-Yo puedo morir tranquila porque encontré el amor. No importa todo el tiempo que me mantengas aquí haciéndome daño. Lo que Edward y yo tenemos va mucho más allá de la muerte y de una vida eterna. Edward no me quiere porque yo tenga un don, ni porque sea bonita ni porque sea inteligente. Me quiere por lo que soy, por mi. Y eso es algo que nunca comprenderás. Si logras matarme y matar a Edward el vacío que sientes va a seguir ahí, porque lo que tú sentiste no era amor. Pero no pretendo darte clases de sentimientos ni terapia sobre relaciones destructivas. Solo quiero que te decidas y me mates de una vez.

Y en un segundo me tomo por los hombros y me arrojo contra la pared, fue entonces que vi como una ráfaga de cabello rubio chocaba contra ella, el estruendo fue tal que apenas si mi cerebro lo registro.

-----

Me detuve en la vieja fábrica de muebles y busqué sin éxito el rastro de Bella o de Sarah. No habían estado ahí, así que decidí buscar en la siguiente que aparecía en el mapa.

Volteé en un instante al escuchar el suave correr que solo nos caracteriza a los inmortales. Me dispuse a saltar frente al extraño hasta que reconocí el aroma. La voz mas molesta que hubiera escuchado en cien años hizo que me enderezara y cruzara los brazos con absoluto fastidio.

-¿Aun sigues aquí?- su tono arrogante me crispo los nervios -Deberías estar en la textilera en estos momentos.

-Mira Grandchester, este es el peor momento para tus estupidos comentarios, así que te sugiero que esta vez te calles y te mantengas alejado de esto –contesté sin la falsa cortesía que aparentaba antes

-Isabella nunca te importó, solo quieres hundirte en tus propios sentimientos en tu propio dolor, si es que lo sientes - contestó con fiereza e intuí que una nueva pelea se avecinaba- ¿sabes que? Yo no estoy dispuesto a perder Sarah, así que o dejas de sentir lastima por ti o condénate a vivir a lado de un Grandchester enfurecido, por que por tu estupidez es que las dos están metidas en este asunto y si después de salvarla nuevamente la abandonas pretextando por milésima vez que no la puedes convertir, seré yo quien lo haga.

-¡Mira imbecil¡-contesté con el tono mas amenazante que tenia, odiaba que tuviera razón, pero no se lo iba a demostrar -Isabella es mía y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella es algo que no te importa. He cometido muchos errores en mi vida y no me siento orgulloso pero esta vez las cosas serán diferentes. Voy a encontrarlas y las voy a encontrar vivas.

-Eso espero Edward, por que yo no estoy dispuesto a vivir sin Candy y tampoco a vivir sin la amistad de Bella espero que tomes la decisión correcta, por que utilizar nuevamente el pretexto "de no puedo estar junto a ti y mejor te abandonaré, por que es lo mejor para tu seguridad", es algo que no volveré a permitirte –me desafió con los ojos aun rojos inyectados de sangre.

-¡Estoy harto y completamente fastidiado de tener que darte explicaciones de mi vida! Pero haré la última excepción esperando que esta vez se te grabe. ¡Voy a encontrar a Isabella y a Sarah con vida y lo que haga con Bella después es algo que no es tu maldito problema!

-Es problema mío desde el momento que la conocí. ¿Crees que me puedo quedar sentado esperando a que la encuentres, si es que primero no te sientas a lamentarte por el pasado?- se tomo la barbilla - ¿Cómo diablos fue que te atreviste a cambiar a la pecosa?

Definitivamente la pregunta me sorprendió.

-Fue por la culpa que sentía – declare sinceramente, aun recordando la delicada belleza de Sarah y aquella mirada de infinita melancolía.

-No me queda claro – alego - si por Bella dices sentir amor ¿Qué diablos te detiene?

Maldije en voz baja sin embargo solo me limite a contestarle lo que se merecía por entrometido, esa respuesta solo se la revelaría a Bella.

-Las cosas van a cambiar entre ella y yo. Así que ¿porque no te metes eso en tu pequeña cabeza y dejas de molestar? Así que si me disculpas - con un sonoro golpe lo hice a un lado.

-Ha eso, yo lo llamo falta de valentía- comento con sarcasmo- en pocas palabras cobardía.

No quería otro enfrentamiento, preferí alejarme, esta vez no estaba seguro de dejarlo intacto y sabia que eso le causaría dolor a Sarah y a Esme y sobre todo a Bella. Cuando ella regresara seguramente se enteraría y pelearíamos- sonreí al imaginar su rostro molesto por mi pelea con Terry y mi cuerpo tembló al pensar en la reconciliación que tendríamos.

Las imágenes comenzaron de nuevo, ahora las mejores que mi mente podría atesorar, las que me seguirían hasta el ultimo día de mi existencia.

El sonido del celular me saco de mi paraíso personal y antes de que el primer timbre terminara conteste.

-258 M. Street, el rastro sigue Edward pero no quiero alertarlos.

-Estaremos ahí

-¿Estaremos? –pregunto Carlisle

-Si, el idiota y yo – le dije mirando al vampiro más arrogante que había tenido la desgracia de conocer.

------

Un par de vampiros nos esperaban ya. Sus posiciones de combate pretendían atemorizarnos y si no hubiese sido por que Isabella estaba en peligro me hubiese detenido a reírme. En este momento era imposible que algo o alguien pudieran detenernos a Edward y a mí.

-Yo me hago cargo de Laurent- dijo Edward señalándome a un tipo alto y de piel negra - Terry – me detuve al escuchar su tono de advertencia – es importante desmembrarlo y ten en cuenta que él tiene las mismas intenciones.

-Comprendo aunque se cuidarme solo – respondí con burla y escuche apenas su resoplido, ambos cruzamos nuestros ojos, la bestia que vivía en mi salio a flote no había mas opción.

-Así que serás tú muchachito – dijo el otro vampiro en cuanto Edward quedo enfrente de Laurent.

-No me aburras quieres – respondí midiendo los movimientos ágiles de mi contrincante, que decidido se abalanzo sobre mí, pero de una fuerte patada lo lance contra la reja de la fábrica, después de todo esas peleas callejeras en mi adolescencia había servido para algo. No me detuve ahí. Corrí hasta levantarlo me aferre a su brazo hasta arrancárselo. Su estridente grito hizo eco y lance la extremidad lo mas lejos que pude, no me di tiempo a sentir pena ni lastima, termine con mi trabajo lo mas rápido posible.

Edward se había lanzado contra Laurent y enterraba sus dientes en su torso arrancándolo por pedazos. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que buscaba la forma más dolorosa para terminar con su existencia vengando cualquier dolor que le hubiera causado a Isabella.

Entendía su comportamiento. Yo estaba en igualdad de condiciones, la preocupación me mataba, sin embargo decidí guardar mis sarcasmos para una mejor ocasión y terminar con mi trabajo lo más rápido posible. Tenia que encontrarlas, el aroma de Sarah mezclado con la dulzura de su sangre de Bella estaba ahí. Muy cerca.

La carrera frenética seis vampiros se escuchaba cada vez mas cerca y Edward y yo volteamos a mirarnos por unos segundos, la familia se acercaba y así podríamos ir por ellas.

Pero entonces cientos de pedazos de vidrio caían en cascada sobre nosotros y algo cayo desde el tercer piso y por unos segundos nos quedamos en silencio.

Edward – grité horrorizado y él, con agilidad, brincó tomando al aire el cuerpo inerte de Isabella. Pero en ese momento un ruido estridente se escuchó y una de las paredes era derribada, quedando al descubierto una de mis peores pesadillas, en una de las esquinas, una furiosa Victoria atacaba con crueldad a una rubia que hacia todos los intentos por alejarse de las garras de aquel vampiro, al mismo tiempo que el olor mas exquisito llenaba mis fosas nasales, giré mi rostro, controlando mis instintos le dije a Edward

-¡Sácala de aquí, se esta desangrando!

-¿Y Sarah? – rugio con preocupación y evidente desesperación.

-Maldita sea Edward vete, Sarah ahora es mi problema.

Continuara…

* Esta frase es para mi querida pro-pecas que se olvido de poner a su idola en el lugar correcto… amiga vas por el camino correcto.

**"Bullet with Butterfly Wings" by The Smashing Pumpkins

***El final de Crossroads esta muy cerca. A casi un año de la publicacion del primer capitulo de este proyecto, queremos agradecer a todas las personas que estan esperando el final.


	19. Cap 18 Morir para vivir

Capitulo 18

**Morir para vivir**

**Forget this life,**

**Come with me**

**Don't look back you're safe now.**

**Unlock your heart **

**Drop your guard**

**No one's left**

**To stop you**

**Olvida esta vida**

**Ven conmigo**

**No mires hacia atrás, estas a salvo**

**Abre tu corazón**

**Baja la guardia**

**No queda nadie**

**Para detenerte**

**---------------**

En tantas discusiones con Isabella sobre el alma, sobre la vida en el más allá, nunca entendí su razonamiento y hasta ahora es que comprendo la verdad. Mi alma era ella, ella que había logrado convertirme en un ser completo y desaparecer al monstruo que vivía en mi, para ser sencillamente un hombre enamorado. Ahora entiendo lo ciego y equivocado que había estado, entendí lo que mi familia trataba hacerme ver ahora que mi vida pendía de un hilo. El amor que tocaba a los seres inmortales les daba la vida que habíamos perdido en la conversión. Para mi Isabella era mi alma, la pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas de mi vida. Y tenia que estar nuevamente frente a la puerta de la muerte para entender que no le quitaría la vida al convertirla en vampiro, le daría la eternidad por amor.

E.C

No se como llegue hasta aquí con su cuerpo inerte, casi frío, y la dulzura de su sangre emanando como manantial de vida. Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas y en tan solo segundos llegue a mi habitación. La recosté con ternura en la cama, esperando no lastimarla aun más de lo que estaba. Solo tendría un par de minutos antes del comienzo y por una fracción de segundo dudé.

Pero este era el momento de la verdad. No había vida sin ella. Nunca la hubo en el tiempo en que estuvimos separamos, la eternidad carecio de todo sentido sin ella junto a mi. Su dulce olor me volvía loco, pero esta locura era diferente. La desesperación por hacer las cosas bien se confundía con locura. Necesitaba saber que lo haría bien, que no habría manera de cometer error alguno en la conversión, pero en el fondo sabia que no lo habría que ella estaría bien, conmigo por siempre. Sonreí tímidamente al sentir la esperanza recorrerme y admire su rostro pálido antes de comenzar.

-¿Edward? – apenas fue un susurro, su estado era lamentable y maldije una y otra vez a Victoria.

-Si Bella aquí estoy - y mis dedos separaban las hebras castañas que me impedían ver sus ojos semi abiertos.

-Duele - susurro tratando de evitar sonar adolorida. Aun en ese momento continuaba protegiéndome, mis ojos se desviaron a su pierna, a su hombro, haciendo un recuento mental de lo que esa maldita le había hecha a Bella.

-Shhh –la silencie con ternura -Todo va a estar bien Bella, te lo juro. Muy pronto no habrá dolor.

Pude ver la incertidumbre cruzar en su mirada y sonreí.

-Dime que me amas- me pidió acariciando mi mejilla y con gran esfuerzo abrió por completo los ojos para clavar sus pupilas color chocolate en las mías. Sus delicadas facciones se contrajeron de dolor cuando intentó moverse y así cerrar el espacio que nos separaba, la detuve en un instante. Ansiaba sus caricias, pero no sobre su dolor, así que con ternura bese la palma de su mamo y la sostuve con delicadeza.

-Mas que a nada Bella. Te amo.

-Tienes que cuidarte Edward, yo ya no puedo mas mi amor –cerró los ojos con pesadez y entendí que era ahora o nunca.

Nunca antes había sido tan frío, tan calculador. Durante el tiempo que pase con ella en Forks me vanagloriaba de lo fuerte que podía ser y de lo mucho que podía cuidarla y abstenerme de beber su sangre al mismo tiempo. En este momento, en el que su vida se iba, no pude haber sido más frío. Bese sus labios por ultima vez y mi nariz recorrió su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello.

-Te veré en la eternidad- y después de decirle mi promesa, mis dientes se hundieron en la suave piel de su cuello. Su sangre era exquisita, mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante el placer de beber el líquido más delicioso que jamás hubiera probado. El monstruo, el despreciable ser que habitaba en mi, se revolvía con furia y desesperación urgiéndome a tomar hasta la ultima gota. Quería forzarme a saciar mí sed con la sangre mas dulce que nunca más volvería a probar. Sus suplicas no causaron efecto alguno. Al segundo de morderla, la ponzoña de mis dientes, comenzó a apoderarse lentamente de su cuerpo. Conté los segundos que necesitaría para inyectarle una buena dosis y retire mis dientes no sin antes darle un beso al lugar en que la había mordido. Su sangre no me interesaba. Mi alma, mi Bella, estaba a punto de morir y yo no podía perderla. Así que el monstruo gruño con furia, con frustración y odio para no volver a aparecer.

Los latidos de su corazón indicaban que aun era fuerte como para llevar la ponzoña por su torrente y entonces pedí porque latiera con la misma fuerza el tiempo suficiente para que el veneno pudiera viajar libre reparando los daños y llevándola al renacer.

Carlilse tenia siempre frescas, las memorias de Esme después de su caída, como el y yo le llamábamos al incidente del acantilado. Su cuerpo estaba roto, sin vida, pero su corazón se negaba a morir, tal vez esperando encontrar el milagro en la vida eterna que durante su vida como humana no tuvo. Eso era lo que yo necesitaba: un milagro. Que el corazón de Bella impulsara el veneno el tiempo suficiente antes de dejar de latir.

Bella comenzó a moverse lentamente y si mi corazón estuviera latiendo en ese instante, lo haría de nervios mezclados con felicidad. No había tristeza ni cargos de conciencia. En mi ser solo habia una felicidad completa de saberla viva. Los movimientos se hicieron mas pronunciados y pequeñas quejas de dolor escaparon de sus labios. Me senté en la orilla de la cama sin quitarle la vista de encima y solo pude hacer una cosa: esperar.

--------------

En ese momento juré por Dios que ella no saldría viva de este lugar, aunque en ello me fuera la vida. Lanzó de nuevo a Candy por los aires, el golpe fue estremecedor, su dolor y su agonía se hicieron mías, aspiré con fuerza, controlando mi temperamento, aunque la ira amargaba mi garganta. Debía mantener la calma hasta que Cullen estuviera lo mas lejos de este lugar, la maldad que emanaba del cuerpo perfecto de Victoria impregnaba cada resquicio de aquel ambiente; su ira, su odio golpeó mi rostro, pero no me amedrenté, mi cabeza se concentró entonces en cómo herir con eficacia y sin rastro de misericordia.

-Vaya aristócrata ¿Crees que tu serás suficiente para vencerme? – me preguntó con rabia mientras yo seguía cubriendo la salida de Edward.

-¿Por que lo dudas? Y mi nombre es Terruce – cuestioné mirándola con frialdad.

-No veo a nadie más para hacerte compañía, solo a tu patética novia.

Apreté los labios con rabia.

-No necesito a nadie que me acompañe. La manera en la que pienso acabar contigo no requiere de ayuda

-Eso es muy arrogante y heroico de tu parte, pero tu novia esta muy herida y a menos de que hagas algo ella dejará de existir.

Observé a Candy en el piso, en su rostro había arañazos que habían sido capaz de profanar su delicado rostro, la rabia invadió mi cuerpo consumiéndome por dentro y entonces quise despedazar al ser que tenia frente a mi, sus ojos dorados parecían deleitarse ante el horror que se reflejaba en mi rostro, hubiera sido capaz de lanzarme en ese instante sobre ella y arrancarle de un solo tajo su evidente satisfacción, pero Candy pareció intuir mis intenciones porque levantó de golpe su mirada ahora verdosa y preocupada, en ellos pude leer perfectamente sus pensamientos, no necesitaba palabras para entender la conexión que siempre existiría entre los dos.

Me acerqué a la pecosa sin perder de vista a la pelirroja, que aprovechó aquel instante para moverse hacia la salida, con mayor agilidad volví a cubrir su única vía de escape, un gruñido furioso escapó de su garganta, estaba desesperada por ir tras Cullen, pero no le daría ese gusto, en realidad no me interesaron sus intenciones, Candy era mi prioridad, siempre lo había sido, pero tampoco dejaría que Victoria se fuera sin pagar la crueldad que le había infringido a mi pecosa y mucho menos lo que había hecho con Bella.

-Ten cuidado ella es letal, no quiero perderte pero se que tienes que hacerlo….acaba con ella Terry – su voz apenas era un murmullo, asentí con la cabeza aceptando el hecho, me arrodillé sin descuidar a mi presa y acomodé a Candy lo mejor que pude, besé su frente y tomé un mechón de su rubio cabello.

-Tan hermosa como una rosa – comenté admirando y acariciando su delicado rostro - ….mi rosa- logre arrancarle una sonrisa con este último comentario

-Tan adulador como Casanova – fue su respuesta – pero tienes razón, soy tuya, siempre lo he sido y ahora el decir "por toda una eternidad" no es una metáfora.

-No me dejes – casi supliqué, en sus ojos había tal tristeza pero también determinación cuando respondió.

-No pretendo hacerlo… en esta ocasión ni siquiera tu impedirás que te deje. Pero tu también deber regresar a mi, ¿de acuerdo? – besé sus labios y ella cerro sus ojos, como si estuviera durmiendo, entendí que necesitaba descansar y sanar sus heridas.

El aroma de los Cullen impregnó mi olfato, suspiré, todo estaría bien a partir de ahí, Jasper fue el primero en llegar, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y luego en Candy, Victoria aprovechó para lanzarse sobre mí para escapar, pero reaccioné a tiempo para detener su avanzada y arrojarla con fuerza hacia la pared de enfrente. El golpe debería haberla atontado por lo menos, pero no fue así y reinició la embestida ahora hacia Jasper quien, haciendo uso de sus poderes, impregnó la atmósfera de un extraño sopor para detenerla. Traté de mantenerme alerta con todos mis sentidos, no podía darme el lujo de permitir que Victoria atacara de nuevo a Candy, pero en la última fracción de segundo, cambió su rumbo y saltó atravesando el muro contiguo a la ventana que momentos antes había roto con el cuerpo de Bella. El ruido era ensordecedor, y al verla saltar al vacío juré que era la última vez que esa mujer corría libre, escapando de sus captores. Yo le daría fin a su odiosa existencia. Al ver que no hice ningún intento por detenerla, Jasper me miró con curiosidad ante mi aparente serenidad.

- No hay prisa, todo a su tiempo – le dije.

- Bella está a salvo ahora. Puedes ir tras ella.

-Llévate a Ca…a Sarah, necesita ayuda – le dije sin ceremonia alguna, torció un gesto de aceptación pero no hubo mayor comunicación, eso solo era divertido con Edward, pensé, mientras observaba cómo levantaba lo mas preciado que tuve en vida y también ahora en esta inmortalidad. Vi como la depositaba con delicadeza en la seguridad que solo los brazos de Carlisle podían brindarle, él había llegado justo en el momento en que Victoria escapaba y fue suficiente saberla a salvo para decidirme a hacer lo que sus ojos me habían solicitado y sus labios me confirmaron, me giré para ir tras mi presa y salté dejando en manos de su familia a mi razón de existir.

Victoria ya me llevaba muchas millas de ventaja, pero eso sólo hacia mas interesente esta cacería. Ella tenia la habilidad de escabullirse y yo descubrí que tenia un tremendo radar que me indicaba su posición exacta, si como humano sabía en donde localizarlos, ahora de vampiro era mucho mas fácil y sencillo.

-¿Terry? – en mi mente, la voz de mi protector me detuvo, _¡¡maldición!!_ Tendría que acostumbrarme a esto.

-No te preocupes por mi Carlisle ella no escapará de nuevo, sólo encárgate de que Candy este bien ¿quieres?

-Rosalie y Emmet irán contigo – fue una orden sin espacio para una réplica de mi parte

-Como quieran – fue mi respuesta y salí corriendo detrás de mi presa.

---------------

Vi a Emmett moverse detrás de Terry, yo hice lo mío a pesar de que el duquecito resultaba tan arrogante como yo; esbocé una sonrisa, quizás era por eso que podíamos llevarnos bien, sabíamos qué esperar el uno del otro al grado de entender el porque la ira que emanaba de su cuerpo parecía consumirlo, aunque era mas asombroso el modo en que se controlaba a tan poco tiempo de su conversión. Su expresión pétrea competía con la de Edward, cuando no quería compartir sus pensamientos con nadie. Pero él la llevaba al extremo de provocarte escalofríos. Suspiré, definitivamente no era bueno provocar su enojo y eso para mi, Rosalie Hale era sorprendente.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos? – Preguntó mi marido, durante una parada que hicimos, Terry parecía concentrarse en algún punto e ignoró la pregunta, Emmett torció su boca en gracioso mohín, era adorable cuando se comportaba como un chiquillo a quien no se le permitía jugar y ya llevamos bastante tiempo buscando a Victoria, sonreí cuando note que mi manicure seguía en perfecto estado, luego levanté la mirada y me topé con la regia figura de Terry que se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos y tan ajeno a todo que parecía mas una estatua, sin embargo cuando se giro supe que estaba atento a lo que hacíamos, sobre todo cuando se dirigió a mi.

-Súper chica ¿serías capaz de ir al otro extremo del lago sin que Victoria te detecte y que no se te rompan las uñas?

Abrí de golpe la boca y lo miré indignada.

-Escúchame bien, mocoso… yo soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que tu hagas y mejorarla – respondí exasperada. Edward no seria capaz de tratarme así pensé, pero éste no tenia pelos en la lengua… al igual que yo, pero era obvio que no se lo confesaria! – Yo no soy Edward, Sarah o Isabella para soportar tus groserías – añadí furiosa – así que guárdate tus comentarios machistas, porque habemos mujeres que podemos responderte como te mereces y no solamente suspirar cada que las ves como mi hermana pequeña y la tonta Bella.

El sonrió de medio de lado y bajó su mirada a modo de disculpa, fue suficiente para hacer lo que me solicitaba, aunque Emmett no estaba contento con mi aparente docilidad, qué complicados son los hombres. ¡Aun siendo vampiros! Con rapidez llegué al extremo del lago y luego vi a Emmett correr en sentido contrario, mientras Terry avanzaba en línea recta, estábamos perfectamente alineados y cubriendo cualquier espacio que Victoria pudiera utilizar para escapar, al parecer no se había percatado que Terry avanzaba hacia ella, aunque debíamos estar preparados para cualquier sorpresa que esta pudiera darnos.

Y no me equivoqué cuando miré con horror cómo se giraba para mostrarnos a su nueva presa: Eleonor Baker.

-----------

_**Viviendo en la memoria de quien me ama, es como no morir, aun en la inmortalidad tus ojos cristalinos me acompañaran en el viaje eterno del olvido**_

_**TIG.**_

Maldije como nunca en mi vida, posiblemente Eleonor me hubiera lavado la boca con jabón si hubiera estado consciente, mi intuición me decía que Victoria no se marcharía sin dejarnos con alguna desgracia a cuestas, su sonrisa satisfecha me indicaba que así seria.

-¿Qué pasa querido? ¿Al fin pude sorprenderte?- indago Victoria con malicia.

-No seas ridícula- respondi intentando mantener mi autocontrol en su lugar a pesar de que ella habia sobrepasado los limites de mi ó una sonora carcajada, evidentemente complacida por haber logrado encresparme.

-¿Sabes Terry? Eres mucho más divertido que Edward – dijo mientras agitaba a mi madre como a una muñeca de trapo – y cuentas con mucho más seres vivos que él para jugar.

-No me gusta ser el payaso de nadie Victoria y mucho menos de un vampiro con un patético motivo para existir, si el tal James hubiera sido lo suficientemente listo, jamás se hubiera dejado aniquilar por Edward, lo que me indica que no era mucho mejor que los Cullen. No entiendo tu estupida venganza por alguien que no supo morir con honor. Hasta en los vampiros hay clases, querida.

Su expresión dejo de ser divertida, toda ella bullía de indignación y rabia apenas controlada.

-No me gustan tus respuestas niñito.

Solté una carcajada burlándome de ella.

-¿Sabes? Ahora tú eres la divertida.

-Yo no llamaría diversión al hecho de que tu madre tome el lugar de Bella, Terry.

-¿Me amenazas? – contesté lo mas seguro que pude, aunque estaba a punto de perder el control.

-No querido, me cansé de jugar y no pienso irme sin dejar un recordatorio de mi existencia a todos ustedes – aseguro la peliroja.

-Patética Victoria – sonreí fingiendo meditar – Victoria patética, es la primera vez que no encuentro el mote perfecto para alguien, aunque generalmente yo te llamaría ridícula, me simpatizas y necesito buscar algo mas acorde a ti, especialmente porque no saldrás "viva" de aquí…¿o debería decir "en una pieza"?

Ambos nos miramos con rencor, su expresión fría y calculadora le dio una apariencia terrorífica a su rostro, fue entonces que mi madre despertó y gritó al verse en manos de aquel monstruo.

-¡Vaya! Mami ya despertó – dijo casi alegre, la levantó por el cuello y le mostró lo que tanto temía, que viera en lo que me había convertido, aunque fuera por amor – ¿Lo ves mami?, tu bebe ahora es un monstruo sediento de sangre. ¿no es adorable? Míralo bien antes de morir…

Mi madre giró su cabeza con temor, las palabras de Victoria no dejaron duda ante la situación en que se encontraba, eso no era algo normal. Sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo, vi como se estremecía y en su mirada verdiazul había sorpresa y dolor, presintiendo la verdad. Cómo extrañaba esa tonalidad en los míos y ahora me recordaban lo que había dejado como humano: mi madre, mi yegua, mi vida, para encontrar a través de la inmortalidad a Candy, quien era mi razón de existir, de eso estaba seguro.

Pero sabia que indudablemente extrañaría cosas de mi convivencia con Eleonor, detalles quizás para otros insignificantes, mas no para mi, como el orgullo en su mirada cuando mencionaba mi nombre, el sonrojo de sus mejillas cuando la observaba del otro lado de la mesa o a su lado frente al fuego, su sonrisa nítida y amorosa, su abrazo cálido y dulce cuando me consolaba, detalles que valían mas que mi propia existencia. Eleonor, mi madre, la mujer que no había abrazado y amado suficiente en su momento, ¿Sabría cuanto la amaba yo, aun en mi nueva "existencia"?

¿Podría yo dejar de verla, de estar a su lado, de aspirar su perfume y sentirme como un niño indefenso bajo su abrazo… por su propio bien?

-Terry… –susurró ella.

-Tranquila madre, te prometo que nadie te lastimará… te quiero.

-¿Ves querido como sigo siendo patética, pero una patética que tiene el sartén por el mango?

Vi como tomaba a mi madre del cuello y lentamente acercaba su boca a él, ante el horror de presentir su fin, mi madre se desvaneció. Estaba a punto de embestir a Victoria para recuperar Eleanor, cuando de pronto, no supe de dónde ni cómo, Theodora apareció lanzándose contra ellas, levantó sus patas delanteras y golpeó su cuerpo contra el de Victoria, debido al impacto, mi madre salió volando por los aires y yo corrí a sujetarla para evitarle algún daño mayor con la caída. Mientras depositaba a mi madre en el suelo, escuché el crujir de algo que se rompía, con horror giré y vi como Victoria sujetaba el cuello de mi yegua.

-¡¡No!! – quise detenerla pero eso significaba dejar a mi madre desprotegida, de pronto, sentí la presencia de Emmett a mi espalda y Rosalie, a su vez, se posicionó a espaldas de Victoria, Emmett se acercó y sujetó la cabeza de mi madre con sorprendente delicadeza a pesar de su gran tamaño y fuerza, dándome libertad absoluta de movimiento. Me puse de pie para ver a Teodora, sus ojos castaños y grandes me miraban con aquel amor añejo que habíamos compartido desde pequeños, sus patas habían sido fracturadas y ahora también sufría, mi cuerpo hirvió de indignación, si alguien era capaz de lastimar a un ser tan noble como aquel animal, no merecía ninguna misericordia.

-No te atrevas Victoria – rugí desconociendo mi propia voz matizada con todo el odio que era capaz de sentir.

-Querido, ¿ahora quien es el patético?, si es solo una insignificante caballo… No debiste hacer tuyo un problema que no te concernía en primer lugar, ahora este pobre animal pagará las consecuencias – sonreí por ultima vez a mi yegua antes de que Victoria le partiera el cuello en dos, quise transmitirle con mi mirada la certeza de que todo estaría bien. Ante la contundencia del último apretón de Victoria, sentí como algo se rompía dentro de mi, una vez mas perdía algo valioso y querido por mi, y esta vez no había manera de recuperarlo. Mi compañera, mi amiga en la soledad de tantos años, estaba muerta.

Mientras Victoria contemplaba su obra complacida, Rosalie aprovechó la ocasión y la tomo por detrás del cuello, la sorpresa la paralizó y, por un momento, sus ojos reflejaron temor e incredulidad, se removió inquieta, tratando de zafarse pero Rosalie, a pesar de su aparente fragilidad, era fuerte y la sujetaba perfectamente, mientras esperaba a que yo tomara en mis manos la situación, no dudé en hacerlo.

- ¿Qué pasa Victoria, dejo de ser divertido?- cuestioné mirándola con toda el odio que me carcomia por dentro – ¿Qué se siente estar sometido por alguien mucho mas fuerte que tu?

-¡Esta niñita no es más fuerte que yo! – gritó con intención de demostrar que era dueña de la situación, pero sin poder romper el agarre de Rosalie.

-Ese animal – vocifere señalando el cuerpo inerte de Teodora - solo trataba de defender a quienes amaba, tu en cambio, solo fuiste el peón de un ser egoísta, que solamente utilizó tus habilidades de sobrevivencia para su beneficio. ¿Pero que pasó cuando estuvo solo? Murió como el más cobarde de tu especie, gritando, gimiendo y retorciéndose como un simple gusano. Debería sentir lastima por ti, tu no sabes el significado de la palabra "amor", después de todo no fuiste mas que un medio para lograr un fin y ahora pagaras por ello.

-Seria divertido hacerle pasar un mal rato ¿no crees? – Rosalie habló con aquella sensualidad tan característica en ella, y yo le sonreí como si me propusiera una travesura. Emmett, no queriendo perderse el espectáculo, también se acercó, mi madre estaba lo suficientemente alejada, segura y todavía inconsciente, para no ser testigo de lo que ahí sucedería.

- No se atreverán!! Su patriarca se los prohíbe…

- Carlisle nos ha enseñado la compasión, tienes toda la razón, pero yo no lo veo por aquí…¿y que puedo decirte? Los tres somos algo… algo rebeldes. – Dije saboreando el momento previo al desenlace -Mi hermosa señorita, soy materia disponible para lo que usted decida hacer.

Rosalie mostró una sonrisa verdaderamente hermosa capaz de hacer temblar a cualquier hombre con sangre en sus venas.

- Mi querido caballero…tengo pareja, pero podemos invitarlo a él también y divertirnos los tres, ¿qué le parece? ¿Aceptas Emmett? –pregunto esperando que su intensa mirada convenciera a su marido.

Emmett soltó una carcajada y tomó por uno de los brazos a Victoria, yo me coloqué del otro lado, a manera de cubrir todos los flancos. Mi lado salvaje se regodeaba con lo que sabía estábamos a punto de hacer y cuando mis recuerdos humanos me hicieron dudar, recordé el cuerpo de Isabella volando por esa ventana, sus heridas sangrando profusamente, el cuerpo de Candy lastimado y exhausto, los ojos asustados de mi madre antes de desmayarse y el cuerpo de Teodora crujiendo bajo la mano de esta diabólica mujer. Entonces no dudé más.

- No tengo la menor intención de mostrarte el significado del amor, ni de la compasión. Has vivido a tu modo, y ahora dejarás este mundo bajo tu mismo credo: el odio.

Victoria rugía y gritaba obscenidades, pero de nada valieron sus palabras aun cuando al final de la cuenta de tres, se convirtieron en suplicas. Los tres jalamos al mismo tiempo con todas nuestras fuerzas. Brazos y cabeza se desprendieron de su cuerpo en medio de sonidos secos y firmes. Emmett se encargó de quemar el cuerpo después, Rosalie se quedó a su lado, ya nada atormentaría a Bella ni a Candy, el peligro había desaparecido.

Ahora era momento de regresar a casa al lado de mi nueva familia, no sin antes tener que dar muchas explicaciones a la mujer que a la distancia aun seguiría siendo mi madre.

---------------------

**All I want is**

**To give my life**

**Only to you**

**I've dreamt so long**

**I cannot dream anymore**

**We're leaving here tonight**

**There's no need to tell anyone**

**So by the morning's Light**

**We'll be halfway to anywhere**

**Where no one**

**Needs a reason **

**Todo lo que quiero **

**Es darte mi vida**

**Solo a ti**

**He soñado tanto**

**Que ya no puedo soñar mas**

**Partiremos esta noche**

**Y para el amanecer**

**Estaremos a la mitad de algún lugar**

**En donde nadie**

**Necesite una razón **

Su corazón daba sus últimos latidos. Había sido un verdadero mercenario tratando de defenderse del veneno que lo acechaba. En ningún momento se rindió ante la batalla perdida y como un valeroso guerrero comenzó a palpitar precipitadamente tratando de despedirse del campo de batalla con honor y dignidad. Su sonido, ese sonido mágico que regia mis días y noches como la estrella polar, daba sus últimos frenéticos palpitares. Anunciaba su salida mientras el veneno lo acorralaba sin piedad, segundo a segundo, cada vez más.

El tiempo entre cada latido era mas largo hasta que finalmente escuché un ultimo palpitar y de pronto nada, solo silencio. El valiente guerrero había perecido y su sacrificio no seria en vano. Siempre recordaría su sonido y recordaría que su muerte me había regresado la vida, me había regresado el alma.

Mis hermanos y mis padres esperaban en la sala, petrificados. Su angustia no se comparaba con la mía pero su deseo de volver a verla les impedía moverse de su lugar. Esperábamos su despertar, y dominando mis impulsos de levantarla a besos decidí tomarle la mano y sentarme a su lado.

El roce con su piel causo una descarga eléctrica. La misma descarga que sentí en aquella primera clase de Biología. La única diferencia es que ahora su mano era tibia al contacto y no emanaba el calor característico de los humanos. Sus dedos se movieron suavemente y giro su mano con suavidad hasta que ella me estaba tomando de la mano. Mi vista no se separaba de nuestra conexión, hasta que su intento por respirar me hizo levantar los ojos y verla por primera vez. Sus parpados se abrían y cerraban con rapidez y sus ojos rojos como escarlatas se concentraban en algo en el techo. Comprendí que se estaban ajustando a ver los detalles que los inmortales veíamos en cada cosa. El techo no era una simple pared arriba de nosotros, para nosotros los inmortales era un mapa complejo de cientos de figuras que eran imperceptibles para otros ojos. No había nada que no pudiéramos percibir, texturas, colores y formas que un humano jamás hubiera imaginado se presentaban frente a nosotros a cada segundo de nuestra existencia. Los detalles que captábamos en cada cosa eran asombrosos e imponentes al despertar. No había explicación alguna para ese momento y lo mejor era guardar silencio, esperar a que se ajustara a su nueva vista, a sus nuevos sentidos.

Su mano se cerraba con fuerza sobre la mía y por primera vez sentí un ligero dolor y sonreí. Bella volteo a verme y a pesar del color de sus ojos, ella estaba ahí. Me reconocí en su mirada y su sonrisa me confirmo que todo estaba atrás.

-Hola

-Hola – contestó y su voz era aun más dulce que su voz como humana

-¿Cómo te sientes? – y me acerque suavemente esperando llamar a Carlisle en cualquier instante si es que sentía dolor.

-Todo es tan… diferente –contesto mientras se incorporaba con lentitud. Sabía que la adaptación era un proceso que le tomaría tiempo. Yo estaría ahí, en cada paso, pero también le daría el espacio para adaptarse, para descubrir por si misma su nueva vida.

-Solo serán unos días para que te acostumbres

-Es fascinante –dije con sincera sorpresa

-Lo es, no habría suficientes palabras que describieran la belleza de las cosas

-No, en verdad no las hay- y sus ojos se posaron en mi rostro. Ella me veía con admiración e infinito amor de la misma manera en que yo la veía a ella. Estaba viendo mi rostro por primera vez a través de los ojos de un inmortal, de un vampiro. Me estaba reconociendo y guardaba mis rasgos en su memoria, como yo tenia grabados los suyos en la mía.

Y antes de perderme en sus ojos, mi mente capto algo que no había percibido. Bella estaba casi desnuda.

----------

Deje de contar cuando los segundos dejaron de avanzar. Por más que contaba el infierno no paraba. Jamás imagine que esto fuera así. Las historias de las conversiones de mis adorados vampiros, partían siempre de un mismo hecho: el intenso dolor de la transformación. En el fondo siempre sospeche de que su historia tuviera eso en común, imaginaba que tal vez Edward les había pedido que describieran un infierno en vida con tal de asustarme lo suficiente como para no desearlo. Bueno, ahora era el momento perfecto para pedir perdón, no para suplicar el perdón por mi incredulidad.

-¿Quieres algo? –pregunto con interes mezclada con fascinacion.

-Si, te quiero a ti. Siempre a ti

Sus ojos viajaron por mi cuerpo desnudo y vi con fascinación como cambiaban del color ámbar al negro como el carbón en segundos. El deseo y el amor mezclados le daban una apariencia magnifica e imposible de resistir. Quería contarle de estos tres días, de cómo me aferre a olvidar el dolor porque con cada segundo que pasaba el estaba mas cerca. Quería hacerle tantas preguntas y pedirle que me dijera cuanto me amaba una y otra vez que casi olvido mi deseo.

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo Edward Cullen

Y su abrazo se volvió posesivo y por primera sentí como se relajaba y comenzaba a demostrarme lo que en verdad me amaba.

-Tienes que vestirte, la familia quiere verte-me urgió con fascinación, como si no pudiera esperar para mostrarme el nuevo mundo que estaba por descubrir.

-Yo también quiero verlos, pero el problema es que no quiero vestirme…aun.

Y la sonrisa de medio lado que nublaba mis pensamientos apareció. Sus manos firmes tomaron mi cintura y me levanto con suavidad para después acomodarme en la cama. Me beso con pasión y desespero mientras su mano recorría mi muslo hasta detenerse en mi cuello.

-No tienes que vestirte ni ahora, ni nunca si así lo quieres

-¿Viviremos aquí, en tu habitación, desnudos por siempre?

-Si ese es nuestro final feliz… - suspiro con fingida resignacion y mi carcajada fue silenciada por otro beso aun mas profundo y con todo el amor del que era capaz de sentir le demostré una vez mas mi amor por el.

** ¿Fin?… ¿o el principio de por siempre?**

***Anywhere** –Evanescense

Agradecimientos:

Primeramente a Irlanda por seguir un juego que resulto bastante educativo, amiga muchas gracias a pesar de tu amor por la pecas y tus muchas loqueras (como eso de quedarte con Terry Jum ), te quiero mucho .

Luego a mis hermanas sirenas, Laurie, Gi a quien no se como agradecerle al cielo por que me enviara un par de angeles como ustedes, siempre al pie del cañón apoyándome, Laurie por Editar y Gi por participar en los capítulos, además por ser la causante directa de este fic.

Al Grupo de la Atlántida de Terry por su apoyo… sirenas: siempre es posible volver a empezar…

Al Grupo de Beloved Inmortals por su apoyo.

Clarita por recordarme esos pequeños detalles y Bianca por sus puntos de vista.

Y cada una de las chicas que se tomaron su tiempo para dejarnos algún mensajito, no menciono nombres, por que todas sus opiniones fueron importantes para nosotras.

Antes de seguir durmiéndolas con tantos agradecimientos, quiero aclarar un punto que espero no entre en debate ya que esa no es mi intención, en lo personal y a riesgo de que me linchen y sin ganas de ofender , Candy no es mi personaje favorito en la serie, por sus muchos defectos a pesar de que siempre la maquillaron como la sacrificada de la historia, sin embargo a su autora le agradezco que tuviera la fabulosa idea de crear un personaje tan multifacetico como lo es Terry, bueno esa es mi explicación del por que me incline mucho mas por Bella, aunque las dos a su modo son egoístas.

A Terry y a Edward por ser los causantes de tantos desvelos y nuevas amistades que se lograron gracias a ellos.

Y finalmente a mi querida niña Sarahi por estar al inicio de este proyecto, por su apoyo y por sus contantes demandas de que lo terminara, mi niña esto es para ti.

Por cierto falta el epilogo.

Besos a todas

Mimi

----

Quiero agradecer a Noemi, gracias queridisima amiga por invitarme a participar en este juego de escritura que termino siendo una maravillosa aventura. Gracias por la confianza y por creer en mi. Te quiero mucho amiga!!

Clara por ser una super amiga (te adoro!!) y una estricta lectora de FF (jajajja gracias por recordarme eh… las cosas en general).

Yesi, Mayra, Oli, Cass, Soly, Bianca gracias por su Amistad, apoyo y por ser el mejor grupo de amigas que alguien puede pedir. You are my beloved friends and you know how important you are for me, I love you girls so much!!!!

Gi gracias por la super idea, gracias por poner a Terry y a Edward en un mismo lugar!! y Laurie por la magnifica edicion, gracias por su apoyo y por ser parte de esta hermosa historia. 

EDTG, gracias por ser mi castillo, mi hogar…

Muchisimas gracias a todas las chicas que leyeron Crossroads, que enviaron sus comentarios, sus sugerencias y que estuvieron casi un año al pendiente.

Gracias mi Lord por estar ahi, por ser el primer amor, la primera ilusion y el sueño sin fin.

And finally my Beloved Immortal, thanks for appearing in my life when I was so lost. I can't live in a world where you don't exist. Thank you Edward Cullen.

Irlanda, Terry's Miracle Angel


End file.
